Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Senju Family
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Finding the Kuchiyose Edo Tensei in the scroll of seals. He found Mito Uzumaki who came from the Uzumaki clan. Taking a chance he wasn't expecting to bring back the Shodai, Nidaime but also the first jinchūriki of Kyuubi. Now the Senju family has return.
1. The Revive Cousin Family

I do not own Naruto.

To all my fellow readers I devilzxknight thought of a crazy idea and story to put together. No it won't be harem, do you know how hard is to write a harem with all those girls? I mean come on people even with the insane stamina there are limits. I've been thinking about this for a while and we've seen some stories where his parents are brought back, so what happens if it's his cousin family? So I am going to bend some of the canon and hopefully you guys will like this.

ENJOY THE NEW STORY.

Somewhere in the forest

"Finally!" shouted Naruto looking at an exact copy of himself showing he finally learned how to do the kage bunshin. Smiling he wonders what Iruka-sensei or Mizuki is going to say. Seeing he learned a B rank jonin level jutsu that is also labeled underneath as kinjutsu as well. Sitting back on the ground he looked at the scroll wondering what else he can learn "I mean I learned one jutsu. Maybe I can get extra points for learning two" smiling he looked at the scroll.

The clone dispelled while Naruto continued to unfold more of the scroll. Coming to the middle he noticed something odd. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei! Creator Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage." looking at the sealing formula he shook his head thinking he can't do anything like this. As he unfolds it more he stopped and noticed a name right near the second Hokage "Mito Uzumaki?"

Looking, downright staring at the name, he could have literally burned a hole right into the scroll of seals "Wait. There's another Uzumaki? Could she possibly be related to me?" looking at her name "Mito Uzumaki was the one who thought up of the idea for the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Being one of the finest seal masters in the Uzumaki clan, Tobirama asked her the basics and later on finished the jutsu" read Naruto. Looking at the symbol right into the slot he wonders about the person, can she really be related to him?

A great-aunt or great-grandmother? 'Wait. Uzumaki clan?' rereading the sentences again, is it possible there is an Uzumaki clan out there? But if they are out there, then why did he grow up in the orphanage for some of his life? Looking at the seal he noticed he still has plenty of time before Mizuki-sensei even comes to him. Adding chakra to the slot a few scrolls appeared in front of Naruto "Hmm I think I'm going to need help" smirking he made a few shadow clones.

"Alright, time to get started" said the original. Rolling up the scroll of seals he unrolled the scroll that poofed into existence, looking at the scroll he noticed three blood vials poofed into existence 'Hmm what are these used for?' looking at the scroll, he rolled it back. Taking the other scroll he read the instructions of the scroll "To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive"

Naruto blinked wondering what does that mean? Looking at the three blood vials he noticed two of the vials are almost empty while the other one barely has any in it. Wondering if all three blood vials are from his family he reread the instructions. "Ok. So I guess I have to use this blood that contains the DNA, but where am I going to use the blood?" the clones all looking at the scroll over his shoulder shrugged their shoulders "Ahh. Why does this have to be so hard?" frowning he lays down thinking about it.

Getting up he looked at the blood vials wondering why is there so little left. "Hey I found something" turning to the clone he moved his hand over "Ow" sucking on his finger he noticed he cut himself on a rusty kunai sticking out of the ground "Damn old kunai" looking at cut thumb he smeared the blood on his jacket trying to keep his hand clean. "What did you find?"

"Next, a living sacrifice is required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a prerequisite for the technique. The acquired DNA of the person is smeared on a special scroll and once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special seal with the living sacrifice in the center" The clone shrugged his shoulders when it finished and read the next stage of the jutsu, while Naruto sucked his teeth "Gee you're so helpful" spoke the original.

"Yeah. At least I wasn't dumb enough to cut myself on an old rusty kunai" stated the clone.

"Why you..." said the original.

"GUYS!" shouted the other clone breaking the original and the clone from fighting. Naruto blinked at the clone before he took the scroll from the other clone "Ok. So we have to add the blood onto the spot so we can bring the person back. But we need a living vessel and since I don't have any living vessels, I hope the kage bunshin count as a living vessel" stated the original.

Getting the blood vials from the other clone all three clones stand in the middle together. Naruto looked at the scroll with some odd design and symbols wondering if this will work. "Ok I guess I will try using all the blood at once. So stay still and don't ruin it" ordering the clones what to do. The clones eye soon started to twitch in annoyance.

"Just hurry up"

"And don't screw this up"

"Yeah. Think about it, we will get huge points for this"

Each clone yelled at the original making his eye twitch now 'Now I know how twins and triplets feel when they fight with each other' grumbled Naruto. Pouring each blood vial on the scroll where the dark spot is, Naruto looked at the scroll on the ground doing nothing "Aww come on what gives?" wondering what went wrong? He went to the last scroll that came with the jutsu "Ok it says to add chakra, wait for the ritual to begin, then clap hands?" turning the scroll over he noticed nothing on the back.

Wondering if that's all he turned to the clones all in the middle waiting. Sitting back in front of the scroll with the dark spot he slammed his bloody hand onto the blood puddle in the middle of the scroll. Adding his chakra he noticed black lines soon start to appear around the clones with two oddly strange symbols, one on each side. In the middle of the dark spot it soon turned red while the black lines started to turn red as well "Ok clap"

When Naruto clapped his hands he felt pain coming from his hand and his stomach 'What?' holding onto his stomach he feels like his body is on fire 'It didn't say anything about pain' hunching over he felt his chakra leaving his body "AHH!" screaming and thrashing on the ground, the clones themselves felt pain as well. The supposed black spot in the middle is blood red glowing red "What's happening?"

Looking at the clones on their knees screaming and thrashing as well, the red lines around them glowed brightly and soon started to form around Naruto as well making two blood red circles. As he continued to scream in pain he noticed a river of blood coming from his stomach flowing down to the ground and moving towards the three clones making them glow red.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" cried Naruto. Holding his stomach he feels all of his chakra leaving his body but soon he felt a rush of power coming from within himself where all the blood is coming out. "Agh" grunting in pain he feels his skin on fire while he started to glow red **"So you are foolish enough to try to bring back those three. Let's see how this plays out"**

Naruto heard a new voice and wondered where it came from "Where are you? Please help me" crying in pain he hunched over slamming his fist on the bloody scroll where it is sucking all of his chakra while the cut on his hand opened up again. Grabbing his head his natural blonde hair soon started to turn red from the roots while keeping some blonde spiky hair above and a bit around. His whiskers mars on his face soon started to burn but sloly started to num leaving the end of the whiskers marks with red tips. Soon everything became too unbearable, the river of blood coming from his stomach soon started to close **"Well this is indeed interesting"** hearing the same voice again.

Naruto turned to the three kage bunshins all dropping on the the ground passed out while glowing red. Looking onto the ground he notices the ritual change with candles all around and a sinster cold chill around him. 'What is this feeling?' trying to stay awake he looked at the three kage bunshins while the candles seem to feed them their light. 'Did it work?' was all he thought be fore he passed out.

It wasn't long until Iruka felt that chakra coming from the forest and when he arrived he found Naruto on the ground passed out in a pool of blood. "Naruto!" running towards him he didn't notice his hair changed a bit or his whisker marks. Seeing he is breathing he let out a sigh of relief, looking around he saw three other Naruto's on the ground "What on earth happened here?"

Hearing Naruto groan he turned back to him "Naruto are you ok? What happened and why did you steal the scroll of seals?" said Iruka. Naruto slowly got up feeling very dizy "Ugh. Never try to learn two kinjutsu in a day, even with the kage bunshin's help. Did you come alone Iruka-sensei? I thought Mizuki was going to be here to give me a make-up test" stated Naruto. Iruka hearing this is shocked, turning to the clones he turned back to Naruto surprised that he learned a kinjutsu.

But even more shocked by what he said about Mizuki. "You learned the kage bunshin no jutsu?" shocked to hear this. Naruto nodded tried to get up but he couldn't "I believe you. I can see the other three right there sleeping on the ground" chuckling he wonders if this is going to be usual for him to use them in the academy instead of him going. Before Naruto could get up, Iruka pushed him out of the way where a kunai almost hit him in the chest.

"Ow. What was that for?" shouted Naruto. Wincing more from the pain he slowly tried to get up, using the tree as support he looked around to see Mizuki on the tree branch smiling at Naruto "Naruto whatever you do don't give the scroll to Mizuki." shouted Iruka. Barely on his feet he looked at Mizuki telling him to give him the scroll while Naruto slowly bent over to pick it up.

"I said give it to me!" shouted Mizuki throwing a kunai at him. Naruto braced for the weapon but found it embedded in a tree 'He missed?' thought Naruto. Iruka is shocked to see Mizuki throwing a kunai at Naruto "Run, get as far away as you can now" shouted Iruka. Naruto was barely able to stand while Mizuki is laughing evilly.

"This is all too easy. I get to kill you Iruka, but also him, the demon as well, all in one day" laughing hysterically, Naruto tilted his head wondering again why everyone calls him 'demon'. Looking at Naruto barely standing and holding onto the scroll of seals, while Iruka took a stance "Mizuki why are you doing this? I don't understand" shouted Iruka.

Soon the hysterical laughter turned into evil laughter "Why? Don't be stupid Iruka, I want power that comes with it" smiling he throws a huge shuriken at Naruto. Not able to dodge this time, he fell on the ground losing his footing "No" shouting he braced for the attack but found Iruka there taking the hit. Mizuki watching this shook his head in disappointment while Iruka told Naruto to run.

"Why? Iruka to save his life after what he did to your parents? After what he has inside of him?" shouted Mizuki. Naruto hearing this "What? What's inside of me?"

"Oh it's a secret that is kept especially from you" smiled Mizuki. To Iruka's horror he turned to Mizuki screaming and shouting at him, while Naruto wonders what secret is kept from him. Mizuki landed on the ground and charged towards Naruto with a kunai, Iruka turned around and threw a kunai at him grazing his chin. "Run Naruto!" shouted Iruka.

Naruto barely able to move leaned on the tree watching Mizuki coming at him "Shit. Kage bunshin no jutsu" making two clones appear, Mizuki is shocked to see him make kage bunshin. One clone picked up the huge shuriken and threw at Mizuki while the other clone charged towards him. "You think these weak clones can stop me?" taking out another kunai he killed the first clone with ease and dodged the huge shuriken aiming at him.

Grabbing the last clone's neck he twisted it, dispelling it. Naruto panted and glared at the man in front of him "Pathetic, is this all the demon can do? I see in your eyes you still don't realize why we all call you that. I could just kill you and leave you wondering, but better yet, why don't I tell you? So your final thoughts can be in angst?" hearing Iruka plead and shout, he turned to Naruto smiling "You know the story about the nine-tailed fox attacking Konoha twelve years ago and that the Yondaime killed it? It's all a lie. The truth is that the Yondaime didn't kill him and instead sealed it inside a baby. You are that baby, you are the nine tails in human form"

Naruto hearing this was shocked while thinking everything he has gone through all of his life. The hated glares and the suffering, the beating around the time of his birthday, it now all made sense "No, it can't be true. IT CAN'T!" almost in tears.

Mizuki is laughing seeing that Naruto on the verge of tears "And after I am done here everyone will celebrate the death of the nine tails. I will be known for doing something that not even the Yondaime could do, kill you"

"That isn't going to happen. Not today or ever as long as I have something to say" eveyone heard a feminine voice and when Mizuki turned around he saw a woman with bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of lipstick and had a diamond mark on her forehead, similar to that of Tsunade. She also wore what appear to be seal tags in her hair decals.

"How dare you treat a child like that? How dare you? I will make sure you suffer greatly for what you have done today" the pure anger and rage she is leaking off made even Mizuki very nervous.

"Mito-chan, calm yourself" said a male voice not too far from her.

"Indeed, Mito-san. We don't have all the story so please clam down" hearing another male voice.

Both chunin look over the directions and are shocked to see who it is. Mizuki in a drunken laughter thinks they are going to help him, not bothering to question where or how they came back "This is wonderful. With the two first Hokage's here the demon can finally be killed" thinking all of his problems will be solved. "No. Naruto isn't a demon, he is from Konoha, he is one of us, someone that is willing to protect the people. He's been doing it for years since he was born and don't you ever think he's a demon. He may be a lousy student but he is Naruto Uzumaki and to me he's the best student I ever knew" shouted Iruka.

Naruto hearing this turns to Iruka barely standing up while Naruto is leaning on the tree for support.

"Iruka don't be stupid. We can finally-" before he can even finish everyone saw a katana sticking out of Mizuki's chest while Mito glaring daggers at him "Like I said, that isn't going to happen as long as I have something to say. And don't you die so easily on me" removing her blade she kicked the chunin in the chest sending him towards many trees breaking down.

"Her temper never changed" said Tobirama. Hashirama nodded seeing his beloved wife again but also wondered how is he or they came back to life. Mito walked towards Naruto who was crying and holding himself after hearing everything "Am I truly Kyuubi in human form?" covering his face with his hands to hide his tears. He felt someone giving him a tight hug "No. You arent, you are an Uzumaki just like me" hearing a soft voice.

Naruto soon engulfed the redhead woman in a hug crying into her shoulder. Hashirama watching this turned to Tobirama who nodded "Chunin, would you explain yourself on how this happened?" before Iruka spoke.

"I can fill in some of the gaps" Hiruzen walked out of the shadows looking at Naruto wondering what on earth happened. When he thought he saw Mito in person he quickly shunshin himself to the location to get a better answer for himself. 'Damn crystal ball couldn't give me a better view of anything'

"Lord Hokage?" said Iruka. Turning to the first and second and back to Hiruzen he doesn't know what is going on. "Sarutobi, is that you?" said Tobirama. Hiruzen walked towards them and smiled "Yes it is. It's been many years but how are you three alive now?" asked Hiruzen. Turning to Naruto who is still crying into Mito's shoulder he let out a sigh knowing she is going to give him hell.

Hashirama and Tobirama turned to each other "We don't know. We just woke up on the ground right there." pointing to the spot. Iruka tilted his head wondering what happened to Naruto clones. Telling them that three clones were in that spot sleeping. As the three Hokage's walk around, Tobirama saw something that he thought he would never see or use in his life time again. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"

Hashirama hearing this raised an eybrow listening to the nature of the jutsu. Hiruzen hearing this remembered it being used once, while Hashirama nodded in approvement. "I would never have thought of a kinjutsu like that" praising his younger brother's work. "But to perfrom this jutsu you need a living sacrifice for the soul of the resurrected. It is required, but instead he used Kage bunshins and it worked?" said Tobirama amused how he didn't think about that.

Hiruzen hearing this turned to Naruto who is quiet while listening to Mito. "Sarutobi, is it true he has Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" asked Hashirama. Tobirama listening to this turned to Hiruzen who slowly nodded. Both brothers turned to each other nodding while wondering what is going on. "Mito-chan, I need you here and bring the young Uzumaki-san with you" smiled Hashirama.

When both Uzumaki walked towards the Hokage's Iruka asked to be taken to the hospital seeing he lost a lot of blood. Hiruzen rubbed the back of his head and apologized to Iruka for forgetting him. Hashirama nodded and went to Iruka and quickly healed him "Iruka, I need you to leave and tell the Anbu to withdraw and wait for my orders" spoke Hiruzen.

Once Iruka got the orders he left.

Turning to Naruto who looked down "Sorry old man, I thought if I learned a jutsu from here I would graduate from the academy. Instead I learned the kage bunshin no jutsu and still can't do the bunshin no jutsu." Mito hearing this broke out giggling making Hashirama groan "Unbelievable. After all these years, your clan members still can't do a normal bunshin. But yet a kage bunshin they can do with ease." grunting in annoyace, Mito continued to giggle.

Tobirama shook his head in defeat while Hiruzen got an anime sweat "Wait. Why can't they perform the bunshin?" Mito controlled her giggling and took a deep breath "We are born with very large chakra reserves so to do the simplest bunshin for us is very difficult. But the kage bunshin no jutsu to us is the bunshin no jutsu to you" giving her answer.

Hiruzen dropped his head "I should have seen this. So under medical cirucmstances Naruto can't learn it but the kage bunshin is a substitute. It seems you actually did graduate the academy Naruto" smiling. Naruto is standing there speechless while Hiruzen let out a grin "Really?" watching Hiruzen nod. Naruto erupted in laughter but soon fell on the ground laughing some more.

"Naruto" getting his attention, he turned to Hiruzen with a stern look "I need you to tell us what you did". Naruto looked at the three kages and what he assumed clan member or family and nodded. Telling them how he learned the kage bunshin no jutsu he tells them how he stumbled on the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. "When I saw her name Uzumaki, I couldn't pass it up. I mean growing up alone and hated, I just had to take that chance. I mean I didn't expect to find out that my name was part of a clan or anything else." replied Naruto.

Mito listening to the story shook her a head in pity for Naruto. Hashirama and Tobirama on the other hand wonder what is going on "Sarutobi, doesn't Konoha know about the ties that the Senju have with Uzushiogakure? I mean I saw those two chunin wearing the village and nation symbols?" asked Tobirama. Hiruzen regrettably shook his head making Mito glare at him.

"It's a very long story. It involves something with Kyuubi" replied Hiruzen.

"Another thing. You are to tell me everyone in Konoha knows of him being a jinchuuriki?" Mito's voice was very cold making all the males shiver. Hashirama slowly walked away from his wife while Tobirama gently tapped Naruto shoulder getting him away from her. Sarutobi on the other hand was alone and looking at Mito whose icy stare can kill a man then bring him back to life and kill him again.

"Yes." putting his hand up "But only the older generation knows. The younger generation doesn't because I wanted him to make friends" which earned a snort coming from the redhead woman seeing how bad of a life Naruto had. She felt his heart almost in darkness crying out for someone and to see someone from her clan "Kushina. I assume this is her son. Where is she?"

This grabbed the men's attention including Naruto's. Hiruzen looked away "Dead. On the night of his birth. I don't know what happened but I witnessed the sealing on him. I can't reveal everything yet to Naruto" getting another snort from Tobirama "Forgive me Hiruzen, but the boy has talent none of you has noticed yet. Look at the tree he was leaning on" everyone turned to the tree that Naruto leaned on and saw the kunai embedded.

"Yeah. What's so special?" walking towards it he looked at the tree and kunai. Tobirama picked up a rock and threw it at Naruto very fast who flinched waiting for the rock to hit him "Huh?" Hiruzen with his mouth open looked at the tree while Mito raised an eyebrow. Tobirama nodded seeing someone used that kekkei genkai on him many times for practice.

"It seems he has the mokuton ability" spoke Hashirama. Naruto hearing this "The what?" looking at the tree and Hiruzen who finally snapped out of his stupor, the first Hokage smiled and slammed his hand on the ground making a wooden cage around Naruto. "For a child of your age not knowing manners, I think Mito-chan has her work cut out" smiling.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow "Meaning what? I assume someone is his guardian or you are thinking of something else?" turning to Hiruzen he shook his head regrettably making Mito glare at him "You must understand the civilian council and my former teammates practically made the Hokage position a figurehead. They wouldn't allow the other clans to adopt him fearing they would grow too powerful. The civilian council wanted him to suffer" stated Hiruzen.

Mito turned to Hiruzen so fast it made the Kami of shinobi flinch in fear "Hiruzen, you _do_ know the clan laws in Konoha don't you?" watching the age old Hokage nodded very fast "Then this has become a clan issue between the Uzumaki and Senju against Konoha. If anyone even tries to throw their weight over us..." turning to her husband with a sweet smile. Tobirama shivered and looked at Hiruzen nodding his head, while Hashirama swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

Fearing his wife and what she can do.

"Hai. I understand, I will tell you everything" spoke Hiruzen shuddering. Naruto is whimpering in the cage while Tobirama thinks he is safer in there instead of outside with Mito. "Let's go to my office. We can discuss everything there" spoke Hiruzen. Mito nodded while Hashirama walked towards Naruto while his armor is making a lot of noise "Also perhaps some new clothes. Your old uniform went out of style but I can bring you some jonin oufit, if you wish?"

Mito nodded while Tobirama shrugged his shoulders.

Hokage Tower.

It's been three hours, Hiruzen has explained everything from the start of Naruto's birth to the village. When they arrived, Mito sealed the room with her own fuinjutsu. She carefully listened to everything while Naruto sat there listening to everything himself. He is shocked, angry, upset, but also betrayed at how the Sandaime knew all this and didn't tell him. 'In the end so I can be protected against tousan's enemies but yet the real enemy was in Konoha all this time' Naruto bitterly thought to himself, while Mito calmed him a bit.

Hashirama and Tobirama listened to everything while Mito thought more of the politics at play here. She knew this wasn't going to be easy 'The hell with the civilian council. Just listening to Hiruzen speaking of what they have done is making me angry.' turning to Naruto she sees Kushina when she first arrived to Konoha, alone and afraid 'I won't make the same mistake. He won't be alone to carry this burden'

"Hiruzen, do we know what type of seal that was used on Naruto-chan?" everyone turned to Mito wondering where did the 'chan' come from. Tobirama raised an eyebrow, already seeing where this is going due to Mito's nature and being Kyuubi's first jinchuuriki she knows first hand from experience how and what he is going through.

Hashirama on the other hand who died shortly before her originally knew Mito won't allowed someone from her clan to be alone with this burden but more importantly he knew if she passed Kyuubi onto his mother she is going to make sure the boy will be fine.

"A little. Naruto, can you show her your seal? Just mold your chakra, it's located on your navel" asked Hiruzen. Naruto followed what he was told and molded his chakra. When Mito saw the "Shishō Fūin, making it a Hakke no Fūin Shiki" she is literally shocked that the Yondaime and Kushina allowed this seal to be used. "To use this seal you must use the Shiki Fūjin. But the Hakke no Fūin Shiki looks to be more advanced, something that over the years grew. Perhaps catching up on my fuinjutsu will help us here"

Tobirama hearing this raised an eyebrow while Hashirama asked what is going on. "Mito-chan, we trust you with our lives with fuinjutsu, but is there something you aren't telling us? The seal he has is very different then the one you used on yourself to seal Kyuubi a while back. If I remember correctly you did it alone" Naruto and Hiruzen hearing this turn to her shocked that she alone did it making her giggle and blush a bit from the praise.

"To answer your first question, yes the seal is different. Kyuubi's chakra leaks into his body allowing him to draw on his chakra but not at an alarming rate but from what I can see he had to split the chakra into two. One his yin and the other his yang, If I would think he made a key and store it some pleace very safe that no one could get it" turning to Hiruzen he nodded.

"So who has the key?" asked Hasirama hoping to be in a very safe place. Mito studied the seal and found something that shouldnt be there "Interesting, what do we have here?" getting everyone's attention. She added chakra to a symbol that isn't supposed to be there. When the chakra reacted to the symbol, Naruto's forehead started to glow making him wince in pain.

Tobirama seeing the symbols raised an eyebrow while Mito looked at the symbol very closely. Hashirama watched Hiruzen wincing, knowing he has seen those seals before "They are to suppress his mind. More importantly his brain activity, making him think below the line of average". Mito hearing this looked at the seal formula and snorted.

"Well whoever placed it on him clearly is using an old mechanism on it which I am very familiar with. Truly it seems sealing has grown but the basics are still the same. Hold still, Naruto-chan" doing a few handseals, she bit her thumb and smeared the blood on his forehead "Kai" whispering gently. Naruto feels a light burning sensation while the seal on his forehead is gone. "We will need the key for his seal. I want to make sure everything is fine" turning to Hiruzen he nodded.

"Jiraiya, one of my old students and a sennin has the key. He was Minato's sensei and is the keeper of the key, but I made sure my sealing is up to date to make sure he is fine" spoke Hiruzen. Mito nodded while Hashirama turned to Tobirama who is thinking of a few events "I don't think that there will be a problem if we all stay together from now on. I mean after what Mito-san said earlier I know for sure Hashirama won't leave the boy behind" spoke Tobirama. Turning to Naruto watching him smile he smirked thinking about having a nephew of his age.

Hiruzen smiled, taking out a envelope he threw it to Mito who caught it "It's his parents home, after I revealed everything to him. I know for a fact Naruto will be safe with you three. Seeing that his cousin clan will be taking responsibility for him" Mito nodded while Tobirama looks at Naruto reminding himself when he was a little younger. Hashirama on the other hand thought of a second chance of a family that he really did get at.

"Hiruzen we demand justice after what the boy stole!" barging into the Hokage's office were Homura, Koharu, and Danzou, who walked in uninvited wanting to know why he hasn't punished the young boy they had no respect for. Mizuki was in the anbu headquarters being interrogated while Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Careful on how you speak about the boy. I already sent that traitor chunin to the anbu broken, I will do the same to you" spoke Mito irritated. When she turned around to the new guest, Hashirama and Tobirama turned around as well, making the three old elders shocked to see who it is.

"Sensei?" said Homura.

Tobirama glared at his two former students shaking his head "No. Not anymore, not after what you have done to my family. I won't consider you two my students ever again. Everything I taught you two obviously went to waste, turning your back on your teammate and Konoha to fulfill your own desires and your idealistic ways" shaking his head, he noticed Naruto's composure changed dramatically when those three entered the room.

"How is this even possible?" spoke Danzou. "Lord Shodaime, Lord Nidaime, you died decades ago, but yet you two are standing here?" wondering what is going on he turns to Naruto raising an eyebrow thinking he had something to do with it. 'The last time I saw the Nidaime was during that mission when we were outnumbered by Kumo's golden horn forces' thinking of that day so long ago he bitterly looks at Naruto.

"I suggest you change how you feel. I sense all those negative emitions towards my clansmen you are aiming at" hissed Mito. Standing in front of Naruto, Koharu is shocked to see Mito alive and right in front of her as well with the first and second Hokage. "How dare you three barge into the Hokage office while we are talking about clan matters?" raged Mito.

Hiruzen got everyone's attention "This will all be S ranked secret. We will come up with a story tomorrow on how they returned. In the meantime, I suggest they head home and let them rest" Danzou hearing this shook his head and turned to the first and second hokage's but then turned to Mito, very nervous how she sensed what the man was putting out.

"Where will they be heading?" asked Danzou.

Mito snorted and turned to the man with a nasty grin "Ahh. To Naruto-chan's home that his parents left it behind. You know the Yondaime, his father Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki his mother, the heiress I chose to carry my duties?" spoke Mito. Hiruzen winced forgetting about that, while Naruto turned to Hiruzen then to Mito "Wait. My kaasan was heiress? But wouldn't that make me an heir then?"

Koharu looked at Naruto "Well we don't have any proof that you are their child". Getting a glare from Mito and the first three Hokages, Tobirama got up and walked to Minato's portrait and "Kai" breaking the seal on it. He turned to Hiruzen asking if there was any envelope left behind for Naruto "I think there was. But I know for sure Jiraiya would know where it is. Perhaps the gama clan is holding onto it seeing that they cared deeply for Minato." listening to Hiruzen. Tobirama found an envelope with Naruto's name.

"I see that Minato perpared for something or maybe Kushina. I remember a long time ago that you two didn't like the idea of me choosing the next person to carry out my duties from outside Hi no Kuni or Konoha" spoke Mito. Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow and turned to his former teammates while Mito nodded and luckily she was able to get a message out in time.

"I see." stated Hiruzen.

Hashirama glared at the two making them nervous "After the meeting we are going to have tomorrow. Everyone will know about us and the truth about the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan. His status of Heir of the Uzumaki clan will be revealed while we will wait to see how he grows to take his fathers name." everyone from the Senju, Uzumaki, and Sarutobi clan nodded while the three elders all stood there keeping their mouths shut.

As the two brothers and Uzumaki clan members leave the office, Tobirama snapped his fingers coming to a stop "Also we will be taking the scroll of seals. I don't trust it having here seeing that Naruto-san beat you with such an interesting jutsu. But more importantly on what Mito-san said earlier about him" staring at Danzou he remembers him from when he was in his youth.

But now he sees Danzou as a person who has his own agenda. Grabbing the scroll of seals the four walked out of the office while Hiruzen let out a yawn and also walked out of his office "It seems the Senju clan seat just opened up" walking out of his office the elders looked at each other while Homura and Koharu are still shocked at what their former sensei said to them.

Danzou is thinking how this has happened and now must be extra careful with her being around the boy 'But having the first two hokage's as well. This has just changed everything' walking to the desk he saw the team assignments, letting out a smirk 'Maybe not'

Next Morning Namikaze Home

Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito were all drinking and eating breakfast at the table. When they arrived home last night all four were shocked to see the beautiful home. Naruto silently cried while Mito gave him a hug knowing he needs it, Tobirama wondered how much has Konoha changed or gone downhill. Hashirama can't believe the village he founded turned out like this and against all odds blamed his family for what happened.

"So Mito-chan what have you learned? I noticed three kage bunshin in the library looking over the fuinjutsu books." asked Hashirama. Tobirama nodded while Mito let out a small yawn "To be honest, a lot. The Hakke no Fūin Shiki that is used to seal Kyuubi has greatly improved, I must admit Kushina became one of the best sealers. To teach her husband as well and he was very knowledgeable in space-time ninjutsu"

Tobirama hearing this is interested, he thought no one else would show knowledge in it. Hashirama listening to it feels Mito also knows something more "Mito-chan. We see him as Naruto Uzumaki not as the Kyuubi. What is troubling you?" Mito took a deep breath, took out a scroll, and unrolled it showing a complete verison of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki.

"The seal he has is complete but I made a few more modifications and improvements. What Hiruzen told us about his healing ability is great but I believe I can improve the seal". Hashirama nodded agreeing with his wife while Tobirama listened and also studying the new Hakke no Fūin Shiki. "Agreed. But we should discuss this with Uzumaki-san" stated Tobirama.

As the doors open, Naruto walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Good morning"

Mito turned to Naruto and smiled "Morning. There is hot food on the oven. After you eat, wash up and put on that kimono I found in the attic. I am surprised that Kushina kept all those old yukata and kimono's that I brought from Uzu" smiling. Tobirama nodded remembering those yukata, while Hashirama slightly winced knowing he has to wear them today.

"But I have to go to the academy and get my team assignments." spoke Naruto. Mito shook her head before throwing him the scroll "The team assignments have been rescheduled for later in the afternoon." stated Mito. Hearing a knock Tobirama got up and went to the front door "So what's going to happen in the morning with the meeting? I mean it won't be easy with the civilian council or elders who apparently got big heads now."

Hashirama hearing this raised an eyebrow and sighed, hating politics "Lucky for you Mito-chan is very good with politics. She will deal with them" turning to the door to see Hiruzen and Tobirama "Good morning" bowing to everyone. Mito offered Hiruzen tea which he gladly accepted. "I assume there is a reason for you coming here?"

Hiruzen turned to Hashirama and nodded sadly "Yes. It seems everyone has heard of Naruto graduating while I came up with a story saying he activated his kekkei which casued him to lose control of his chakra" everyone listened to the story and nodded while Mito turned to Hiruzen asking which kekkei genkai did he activate? "The way you said it make it sound like he has two." spoke Hiruzen sipping his tea.

Tobirama grunted "Indeed. Our cousins have a very unique chakra that gives them their huge chakra reserves, stamina, and their long lifespan. Us Senju do have those traints as well but the Uzumaki clan always seem to have it stronger. We believed it was a chakra-based kekkie genkai which is very rare to have" explaining about it. Hiruzen listened to this while stroking his beard, not liking this.

Hashirama already knew where this is going "He or I won't be going into the CRA" everyone turned to him wondering where did that come from "I created a kage bunshin and study on some laws. Besides we are the founders and can be immune to such laws while Naruto we can place him under the care of our clan due to being family and also the third founders of Konoha." everyone nodded while Hiruzen liked this political move.

"But another issue is how are we going to explain you three returning." asked Hiruzen.

Tobirama yawned getting everyone's attention "Your rogue student, Orochimaru. I met an anbu this morning with the abilities of Hashirama, Tenzo was his name. We spoke briefly and I think we can come up with something" Hiruzen chuckled turning to Tobirama asking how he found Tenzo so easily "Sarutobi, you should know I am a very good sensor but yes, I think we can use this to our advantage while Naruto here accidentally stumbled upon old plans of Orochimaru"

Everyone listened to the Nidaime and nodded. Naruto ate his toast and eggs wondering how this meeting will go "But what about my new appearance? I mean I like the red and blonde hair on me, it looks awesome with the red whikers mark tips. But what are we going to say about it?" Mito smirked and turned to Hiruzen asking which kekkei genkai he activated yesterday "Ok. I will be using the mokuton as a cover-up due to my first kekkei genkai being a chakra-based one, while the mokuton activated yesterday making my hair change color. Since there aren't many records in Konoha about anyone having two bloodlines or how they can be activated later on in someone's life"

Hiruzen blinked at Naruto wondering where did that come from "I assume the seal on his forehead is gone, is it not?" watching Mito nod she smiled seeing that Naruto is very smart and a very good listener. "Then we should be heading out" spoke Hiruzen.

Konoha Hokage Tower.

When Hiruzen summoned a meeting everyone thought it was about Naruto. The civilian council were already having their lines and story ready to have the boy executed before the meeting even ended. The clan heads on the other hand wondered what is going on, since the Hokage changed the time for the team assignments. But on top of it rumors were flying around about the first and second hokages?

The elders and Danzou were all quiet seeing that last night didn't go to well. Danzou gritted his teeth wondering if he should deploy his 'Ne' to watch them, but does he want to take that risk?

When Hiruzen walked in everyone wondered why there was a few more chairs in the Senju clan area. That area has been vacant for many years "I see everyone has arrived" smiling he took his seat and looked around "I summoned you all here to tell you of the great news." putting his hand up on the civilian side he sent a small wave of killing intent shutting them up.

"Yes. Naruto Uzumaki did steal the scroll of seals but he was tricked into doing by Mizuki Touji. Iruka has confirmed everything while Ibiki got all the information from Mizuki who was going to use the scroll for himself then turn it over to Orochimaru for some odd reason" watching everyone talk in the room. The clan heads were all wondering what is going on.

"It seems that in the scroll of seals laid a kinjutsu that brings the people back to life. The name of the kinjutsu won't be mentioned but was created by my sensei Tobirama Senju. It seems Orochimaru wanted something from there that was left behind many years ago, but in a twist of fate, Naruto found it and... well I think it would be better to show everyone" grinning.

Everyone turned to the doors opening revealing Hashirama and Mito walking alongside wearing similar kimono's. Tobirama and Naruto were walking alongside but wearing different kimono's. But many people were looking at Naruto wondering if Kyuubi finally broke through the seal due to his hair now being in two colors.

The clan heads all watching this are shocked while Hiashi activated his byakugan and saw this wasn't a genjutsu or trick. Shikaku was performing a ram seal muttering 'Kai' hoping to get sleep. Tsume was sniffing around the area seeing they all have their own scents and Shibi's bugs comfirming they are real and _alive_.

The civilians on the other hand are confused wondering how is this even possible. One started to shout about killing the impostors while another agreed with it.

"Lord Hiruzen, forgive us for being late, but we had to make sure that the Uzumaki clan seat was still available in the archives. But sadly it wasn't so the Senju seat will have two votes" spoke Mito. Hiruzen nodded seeing that Mito is indeed playing her game in politics while Homura and Koharu didn't say anything while Danzou tried to keep a calm mind.

"I see. Very well, until Naruto turns sixteen the Uzumaki and Senju clans are once again allies, while the Senju clan reunites with family and raise Naruto to be a proper clan memeber" spoke Hiruzen

"WHAT?" hearing a shout coming from the civilian side "Family? Allies? Since when did this happen? Lord Hokage clearly the demon has corrupted our founders' minds." hearing a male voice. Everyone turned to him standing from his seat pointing at Naruto "He clearly did something to the founders! We can't allow him to get away with this! He must die NOW!" shouting for the anbu.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair watching two Anbu appear on the ground kneeling. "Anbu take the councilman away" exclaimed Hiruzen. The civilian side are shocked to hear this while some more protests came from their side "You spoke ill of young Uzumaki who is heir of Uzumaki clan. The same clan that is cousins to the Senju clan who helped fund and create Konoha" spoke Hiruzen.

Mito watched the anbu taking the councilman away and snorted "Yes. It seems the shinobi here in Konoha forget their ties with Uzushiogakure, my birth home. Each chunin and jonin wear that symbol of our nation and village on their uniform. But it seems to me they do not know what that symbol means and I for one demand to know what is going on" turning to Hiruzen he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Calm down Mito-chan. If they give you a reasonable answer then fine, but if they don't..." turning to the civilian side he shrugged his shoulders. Tobirama stood there whispering to Naruto on what to do and say. As the four take their seats, Shikaku got up and bowed to the founders introducing himself as the jonin commander of Konoha.

"If I may open the floor up first, I can answer Mito-sama's question. When Kyuubi attacked twelve years ago, there was a meeting about the village history as to why they wear the symbol. Seeing that most of the civilian council hated young Naruto-san there was a vote to change everything, and during that vote we the clan heads lost due to one of our own siding with them" spoke Shikaku.

Sitting down the clan heads remember that day seeing that something like this could have been avoided and maybe Naruto would have gotten some help from the others knowing the bonds his clan has with Konoha. Mito hearing this nodded while Hashirama asked who was the clan head that voted for this to happen.

"Fugaku Uchiha" answered Hiruzen.

Tobirama grunted, Hashirama moaned in pain, and Mito rolled her eyes and shook her head with a long sigh. "Why aren't we surprised?" said the three making everyone blink at them. "They always hated my clan for funding the village, for being the third choice. Even now they still are up to their old sneaky and devious tricks" spated Mito.

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO THEM LIKE THAT!" screaming at the top of her lungs as most people covered their ears in pain. "They were once a powerful clan and forever will be!" snarled Sakiri. Mito blinked and turned to Hiruzen wanting to giggle knowing the whole truth "Once? After what happened to them you think that clan will be powerful and respected again?" asked Mito. Hashirama nodded wondering that himself while Tobirama rolled his eyes remembering the Uchiha activities during his reign.

"Sakiri, I would watch how you talk to the founders if I were you. The Uzumaki and Senju clan are cousins and to scream at the wife of Hashirama Senju who is sitting right next to her isn't a good idea." spoke Hiruzen using a cheerful voice. The clan heads nodded but the civilian side stood up protesting "Enough!" shouting, the Sandaime stood from his seat glaring at the civilian side.

"But do they know what the 'boy' is?" shouted Sakiri. Hoping the founders would change their minds or kill the demon that she was so so certain had control on them. Mito snorted catching everyone's attention "You all think he is Kyuubi in human form, but he isn't. Let me tell you a secret, Kyuubi has been in Konoha since the founding of the village" everyone hearing this is shocked.

Hiruzen nodded while Hashirama reminded everyone he possessed a few biju under his control and passed them among the other nations to increase peace among them. Which in the end helped the first shinobi war end in an armistice treaty where the five nations all suffered greatly. "In the end Konoha has always kept Kyuubi but it was always sealed inside of our cousin family. The Uzumaki clan" explained Hashirama.

The clan heads nodded while the civilain side are shocked to hear this coming from their first hokage.

Danzou cleared his throat getting everyone's attenion "The kinjutsu that was used, can it be used again to bring back others?" this caught everyone's attenion while Sakiri thought about bringing back the Yondaime and a few members of the Uchiha clan. Danzou on the other hand is thinking more down the line of powerful shinobi he can train and use to overtake Konoha or force them to give him the position of Hokage.

"No" stated Tobirama cooly. Taking a deep breath he is going to give them a reasonable answer until he comes up with one himself. "The kinjutsu I developed is different from what Naruto-san used or modified. This was a fluke and due to Kyuubi being inside of him and his kekkie genkai's which I mean his chakra-based helped him due to his blood mixing with the chakra" giving them some form of a answer.

Hiruzen hearing this nodded "Yes. The results turned out to be quite fruitful."

Danzou listening to this smirked "You said kekkei genkai's. You are to tell me the boy has more then one?" everyone hearing this turned to Naruto who is listening and staying still, something he isn't known for.

"Yes. The Uzumaki clan has a chakra-based kekkei genkai. We are born with very large chakra reserves, stamina, and a very long lifespan. Naruto here also inherited my Hashirama-koi's kekkei genkai" explained Mito. Everyone turned to Naruto who was covering his mouth yawning.

"You are to tell me the boy has the Mokuton?" spoke Homura for the first time in the meeting.

"Yes. He activated it yesterday which disrupted his chakra and changed his hair color. Shinobi with two kekkei genkai's usually have trouble activating them, but it seems he acitvated the chakra-based earlier in his life and the mokuton later on. Which explains the lack of control of his chakra" explained Mito. Hiruzen hearing this turned to Hiashi asking if he can check Naruto to confirm while the civilian side are almost ready to jump from their seats.

"Of course lord Hokage" activating his byakugan. Hiashi looked at Naruto "Indeed. Everything she said is true, his chakra reserves are indeed very large, larger then yours." that confirmed everything for everyone. The clan heads were all wondering how this will play out, seeing that Naruto isn't alone and has the support of the Senju clan who are his cousin clan.

"If that is true then he must be in the CRA to pass the kekkei genkai down so it won't die out" spoke Sakiri. Turning to Naruto for the first time she wonders what can she get out of him. 'Imagine in a few years when Sakura finally catches Sasuke's attention' thinking she hears a snort coming from Hashirama making her wonder what is going on.

Hashirama explained how they are the founders and can be immune to such laws while Naruto can be placed under the care of their clan due to him being family and also the third founders of Konoha "But also Naruto is Heir of the Uzumaki clan and Uzu when his mother Kushina Uzumaki came to Konoha all those years ago. She was chosen by Mito to carry her duties here in Konoha as an ambassador of the clan and nation" smiled Hashirama bringing up a half-lie and truth to it.

The elders seeing where this is going nodded. Danzou cursed underneath his breath not liking how this went, Sakiri gritted her teeth and saw Naruto as a person that needs to be picked slowly. Turning to Mito she glared at the woman while she is talking to her husband smirking then she turns to Naruto clearing her throat "What does the boy say?"

Naruto blinked at her and raised an eyebrow "What do I say?" snapping his fingers "Let's see, my heritage was hidden from me, by the civilian council not wanting me to know who I was. My nation and clan, who the shinobi here wear my symbol, insult the clan heir and nation by spitting at me. Do you really want to know how I feel? Let's just say that I see things in a different light now" smirking he turned to Sakiri making her nervous.

"But on the other hand, if I want to I can always ask to retire or take away the symbol can't I?" turning to the Sandaime he nodded while Naruto turned to the civilian council making them nervous. "And seeing that it was _your_ fault that this happened, I wonder who they are going to blame?" everyone in the room wondered what they mean.

"Troublesome. Naruto-san here is really thinking ahead of himself" yawning everyone turned to him asking what he means. Trying to sleep he opened one eye and looked at Sakiri "Who wanted to change history? Naruto-san's family is right there sitting next to him and his clan being the third founder but also having their own hidden village and nation. Who do you think they are going to blame? Not him, mostl likely the people who wanted that to happen. The civilian council and Uchiha" answered Shikaku closing his eyes to get some more sleep.

Mito smiled and decided to add the nail to the coffin sealing this once and for all. "As of right now I, being a former member of the Uzumaki clan, while my husband has agreed to it, will watch but also somewhat adopt Naruto into our family. Making this a clan issue between the Uzumaki and Senju clan". The clan heads hearing this wonder how this will play out.

"What? You can't. Truly there must be another one who can watch him?" said Sakiri. Seeing that is just turned into a clan issue and knowing the civilian council can't interfere 'Wait. The Kyuubi' smiling she turns to the Hokage smiling. "They can't. It will give them too much power and I feel it will give them too much power over the other clans" smiling and happy to use her trump card.

Mito broke out laughing catching everyone off guard that she can be that loud "Truly you haven't listened to anything. Kyuubi is sealed inside of him. I being one of the most powerful fuinjutsu users from the Uzumaki clan will watch over him. While Hashirama-koi can make sure Kyuubi's chakra won't do any harm, while we all trained him as well. Seeing that is a clan issue it will remain as a clan issue while the Hokage is kept up to date on the issue." smiled Mito. "Even so, all of you have been making absolutely sure that no one is allowed to adopt Naruto-chan for the past twelve years. Why would you change your mind now and expect all of us to accept it?"

Sakiri hearing this turned to her, shocked that her trump card just failed her. Seeing that they are the best choice so that Kyuubi won't break from the seal, she gritted her teeth seeing she fell for this loophole.

"Very well. With everything going on, Konoha will know that the founders were brought back to life with a kinjutsu that involved with Naruto, Kyuubi, Tobirama-sensei and Orochimaru. Dismissed" stated Hiruzen.

Hashirama yawned and turned to Mito who is smiling making him shiver "It seems you did well Mito-chan and you didn't need to bring up those charges that Hiruzen gave you earlier. But I fear you will hold onto those charges for something much worse later on"

"Of course" giggled Mito.

Naruto turned to Tobirama wondering if this is normal to them "It is. Trust me and I say this stay out of it." making the blonde shake his head he let out a small yawn wanting to get some sleep.

Academy Later on

Naruto, being the first to get there, sat in a empty seat waiting for everyone to come. Since the meeting, rumors and appearances of the first two Hokages and his wife are circulating around Konoha, Hashirama isn't worried about the other nations doing anything just yet, while Tobirama agreed that most likely they will send in spies to gather information.

Hiruzen nodded knowing how very true that is.

Naruto laid his head on the table hoping to take a quick nap before he got his team assignment. Since the rumors of him passing and activating a kekkei genkai many people wonder if the demon affected the Senju brothers.

It wasn't long until the whole room was filled with everyone talking and chit-chatting. Oddly enough no one paid attention to Naruto sleeping in the front of the class with light snores. Still wearing the big kimono the sleeves made comfortable pillows that cover most of his head.

When Iruka walked in he noticed everyone in the room. "Afternoon everyone" stopping, Ami raised her hand "Yes Ami?" wondering what's going on, Iruka doesn't see Naruto and after what the hokage told him and changed he wonders where he is 'Hope he is ok?'

"Iruka-sensei, is it true about what happened to Naruto? I mean my kaasan flipped after she heard he graduated and has a kekkei genkai, and two no less." everyone whispered on what happened and what they heard, though the vast majority were hoping for confirmation that the rumors were wrong wrong wrong. Iruka listening to everyone talk about the rumors with the snake sennin, Mizuki betraying Konoha, and some deadly kinjutsu.

"Big deal. Sasuke-kun is still better!" shouted Sakura in a 'Don't anyone _dare_ disagree with me' tone of voice, making the whole room quiet.

Everyone heard a groan coming from someone "Would you keep your voice down? I am trying to sleep. Shit how does Shikamaru do it?" when Naruto lifted his head rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Everyone looked at him and blinked "What?" letting out a yawn he turned to Iruka who is also blinking "Why is everyone blinking at me?" yawning some more.

"Hmm well besides the fact you have two different hair colors? The red tip scars on your face. Actually, I think that can be the reason" said Ino. Naruto blinked and let out a smirk forgetting about his red and blonde hair and his whikers marks having a red tip like Tobirama. When he saw it in the mirror he wondered how did it happen but shrugged thinking it involves his other kekkei genkai.

Iruka snapped his stupor and cleared his throat "Yes. As you can see Naruto here activated his kekkei genkai yesterday which disrupted his chakra control but he learned the kage bunshin, a much harder jutsu that substituted for the clone justu" explained Iruka. Naruto with one hand underneath his chin tried to sleep while everyone is whispering about him "NARUTO!" waking up the red-headed blonde.

"I'm wake." yawned Naruto.

"So what's so special about his kekkei genkai? I bet Sasuke-kun is much better and cooler, not that there could possibly be any doubt." most of the females in the room nodded minus one girl who is still staring and blushing at her crush. One she is blushing because of the sudden change and not to mention he is sitting right next to her.

Iruka hearing this shook his head but heard a few giggles "Wait I know those giggles" turning to the door where a lot of jonin levels walked in. "Anko what do you know?" asked Iruka. Most of the children wonder why did the jonins walk into the room and soon realized it had something to do with the team assignments.

Anko grinned and looked at Naruto making him nervous "Well besides his chakra reserves being bigger then the Sandaime's right now. The huge stamina and long lifespan they have but you also know what they say about guys being born with very large chakra reserves." letting out a seductive smile and winking, a lot of females in the room turned red imitating Hinata's red face.

"Pervert!" shouted Sakura "I bet you Sasuke still has more chakra!" defending her prize. Hinata let out a giggle while everyone turned to her making her shrink "What was that Hinata?" glaring at the Hyuga.

Naruto winks at her making her cheeks turn red. "Well Sakura if you want to know," acitvating her byakugan "From the two I see that Naruto's chakra is _larger_ and _thicker_ then Sasuke's. Naruto-kun is like a tree and Sasuke is a flower by comparison." everyone hearing this turns to Naruto yawning while Anko grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes "Well that's just your opoiun and I stand by Sasuke-kun" replied Sakura.

Hinata took a deep breath and turned to Sakura with a serious expression. "Ano. Believe whatever you want, you always do, but the byakugan doesn't lie and that isn't a rumor about the guys who are born with very large chakra reserves." stopping Anko fell on the floor laughing while everyone turned to Hinata who turned around facing the front of the class and then fainted.

"Should I feel kind of violated or honored she peeked at me?" asked Naruto. The men in the room all looked at Naruto grining while Anko is laughing on the ground while Kurenai shook her head wondering how she did it. "Iruka can you give out the teams for Kami-sama's sake?" asked Kureani. The newly graduated academy students nodded wanting to know whose team they are on.

"Alright listen carefully everyone" stated Iruka.

Naruto on the other hand turned to Hinata raising an eyebrow watches her steal a few glances at his way when she woke up and cleaned the blood from her nose. Shrugging his shoulders he listened to the teams "Team Seven will be Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake" Iruka hearing this raised an eyebrow while Naruto let out a breath of relief. Going down to Team Eight was Shino, Kiba, and Hinata with the genjutsu mistress. Team Nine still in rotation and the last was the new Ino-Cho-Shi group with Asuma.

"So it seems the dope has no team" spoke Sasuke, smirking.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Iruka cleared his throat "No. Naruto here has been instead taken as an apprentice by his cousin family" answered Iruka. No one in the room saw this coming while most thought Naruto was a mere orphan. "No, he has a family which will surprise many people. I mean, he didn't pop out of thin air into existence after all." smiled Iruka.

"Whatever. They are dead weight if you ask me since they are related in any way to him. Teaching the dobe who claims to have two bloodlines is a bigger waste of time than teaching a plant a foreign language." scoffed Sasuke, again trying to make himself feel superior to anyone who has more attention than himself even if momentarily.

The jonins in the room all walked away from the door making room for the new jonin sensei for Naruto. "He reminds me a little of Izuna Uchiha" said Tobirama. Replacing the metal outfit with a blue jacket wearing a jonin vest underneath it. Hashirama on the other hand shook his head "No he reminds me too much of Madara Uchiha. It's eerie." wearing the same thing as his brother but instead in a red color like his armor.

Mito let out a sigh wearing chunin outfit designed for females "I remember both of them, annoying and such crybabies after I beat them both with a few fuinjutdu they couldn't copy".

Everyone in the class blinked while Shikamaru mumbled underneath his breath asking how is he going to sleep now. Iruka looked at the three, smiled and bowed. "Class, may I introduce you Hashirama Senju the first Hokage and his wife Mito Uzumaki-Senju. Along with his brother Tobirama Senju the Nidaime" smiled Iruka. "Due to incidents involving Naruto, I can't disclose any information on how they were brought back. All that we know is it had something to do with Naruto's first kekkei genkai and his blood relation to them" spoke Iruka.

Sasuke watching this looked at the first two hokages "You are to tell me the dobe is going to be trained by the first two Hokages? I _demand_ to be trained instead so I can kill my brother and restore my clan to it's former glory!" shouted Sasuke like they had no choice but to obey him. Jealous that Naruto got two former hokages as teachers to train him "And what is his second kekkei genkai? I demand to know everything!"

Hashirama turned to Tobirama nodding "You're right, he does act a little like Izuna. Always crying about Madara this, Madara that, I'd rather be tortured instead of hearing his whining" said Hashirama. Tobirama let out a chuckle knowing how he feels seeing how much the Uchiha clan was during all those years. After giving them the police force to stay out of Konoha's govern system they still found a way to use it for their part.

Mito's eye twitched and turned to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders "I have no reason to tell him anything" yawned Naruto. Everyone got an anime sweat while Sakura glared at Naruto for not telling Sasuke what his bloodlines are.

"Enough Sasuke. Naruto's clan is cousin to the Senju clan who happen to be the third founders of Konoha who also had their own village in Uzu no Kuni known as Uzushiogakure. So it's only right that his clan helps him out seeing that this has become a clan issue between the two" spoke Iruka. Everyone in the room watched Naruto yawn and turned to Hinata who turned her head back before she got caught stealing glances at him which is failing.

"Yes it's true, our clans are distant relatives. We are actually cousins and Naruto here is actually the heir of the clan and nation. Now if you would excuse us we need to start training." spoke Mito. Hashirama nodded while Tobirama looked around the room wondering how the next generation is going to do. "So let the next generation of shinobi begin" smiled Mito.


	2. Demoralized Sasuke A New Mission

I do not own Naruto.

Ok I want to thank everyone and when I mean **_everyone_** that left a review and read the first chapter and also added the story onto their favors.. I was extemely happy that many people liked the first chapter. The reason why I didn't break it into two, well I was on a roll and couldn't stop. Usually I try to make 7-8 thousand word chapter BUT if I go over it usually means it was a good day to type.

So thank you everyone again. Phantom thanks for the beta once again. Aslo how is that new poll coming along?

Also Hinata's bold move last chapter will be explained in this chapter.

Hyuga compound Three weeks later

It was morning and Hinata is getting ready to go to the academy for a class that Hashirama Senju decided that everyone needed to refresh a bit on the subject of. Since the founding of Hidden Villages, other nations employ shinobi for their services and sometimes some shinobi don't know the customs of other nations. Suna being a nation that once were mostly desert dwellers who followed the first Kazekage and created Suna.

Iwa was a nation who has a stone monument for their village which the stone represented the unmovable will of the shinobi of their village. Kiri was known for their swordsmen who protect their Mizukage with their lives. Even though other nations have their own customs and traditions, some Konoha shinobi has failed some important missions due to not knowing some of the history behind the nation that is employing them.

"Morning Nee-chan". Hanabi looked at her sister watching her get ready for the academy. Since her talk almost three weeks ago, she was devastated to hear that Naruto failed the graduation exam. Even though Hanabi doesn't understand her sister's crush on the now red-blonde headed teen. She talked to her asking who does he pay attention to in the room the most.

Clearly the answer was 'Sakura' who always defended Sasuke as the prize of the academy. To Hanabi it was a simple answer 'Defend Naruto as your prize' In the end it proved to be fruitful and Hinata did something that no one thought she would do. She did defend Naruto but also revealed too much information on the two making everyone second think about Naruto. But to add insult to injury Sakura herself set herself up to fail on that.

"So you are heading to the academy. I heard what you did and hopefully he will notice you" eating her breakfast. Hiashi hearing the two talk wondered what happen in the academy three weeks ago during the team assignments. "Oh nothing really. I just told her to defend Naruto that's all" spoke Hanabi. Casually eating her breakfast, she wonders what is next for Hinata.

Hiashi watched his daughter turn bright red then started to poke her fingers together "Ah. Yes. Naruto-san, I would like you Hinata to try to befriend him. Someone of his political power will be a worthy candidate for the village." sipping his tea. Hinata stared at her father wondering what is going on "Hai. Tousan I will try" bowing to her father.

Hanabi let out a smile.

If Hinata stayed a little longer she would have seen Hiashi smile while Hanabi asked her father how was the performance. "It was good. Hopefully she will change to be better." smiling at his oldest he is reminded so much of his late wife. 'She lives in you Hinata' smiling and thinking about her. Hiashi let out a sigh thinking he will go to the Hyuga garden and meditate.

Academy

When Naruto walked in he noticed all the seats were taken while some chunins were sitting on the table while some jonins are leaning against the wall. "Didn't know it would be this full" . Everyone looked at him wearing jonin blue pants, a short sleeve blue shirt, and underneath is mesh armor. Over the short sleeve shirt he wore an orange jacket similar to his old man.

Walking towards the middle he noticed Hinata, with her team talking while Kiba is sitting on table up the next row with his sister talking to Anko. "So I guess you guys came as well?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded getting the memo while Shino adjusted his glasses knowing how important this class is. Kiba on the other hand dropped his head on the desk bored.

"I mean we used to cut Iruka's lecture but now it's like we have it worse" whined Kiba. Naruto let out a chuckle knowing how true that is, sitting at the table he looked at Hinata and smiled making her blush while she moved some of her hair away from her face. As they all talk to each other they notices Kakashi walking in with his team, while Kurenai walked with Asuma.

Naruto noticed a team with a male Hyuga, a girl with buns in her hair, and a guy who looked almost too much like his sensei "I think an experiment of Orochimaru's got away, and a creppy one at that" Hana and Anko hearing this pointed towards the genin team that walked in. When Anko saw who it was she burst out laughing while Hana let out a few giggles telling them that is "Gai. He is Team Nine from last year's rotation."

Naruto looked at the team with a raised eyebrow and noticed the Hyuga was glaring at Hinata. Moving towards in front of her, Naruto tilted his head in confusion while the Hyuga teen sucked his teeth from a distance "Hey Hinata-chan, you know who he is?" Hinata nodded sadly making Naruto frown "Well don't keep up in suspense" making her giggle she took a deep breath.

"His name is Neji. He is my cousin but also known as the Prodigy of the branch family." answered Hinata. Naruto blinked looking at her noticing her demeanor changed a bit "Huh. I didn't know, thank you Hinata-chan". Anko, Hana, Shino, and Kiba watching the two interact wondered when did this happen. Hana for one wonders if Naruto has anything to do with the small change.

"Hello to all" everyone turned to Kurenai who walked towards them with Asuma and Kakashi's team.

Sasuke, still brooding, looked at Naruto who is talking to Hinata ignoring him and everyone else around them. Sakura and Ino are having their usual stand-off deabating who is going to sit next to Sasuke "If they would look around, they might see there aren't any seats next to me" muttered Sasuke. Wondering why so many people are in one class room, he noticed that most shinobi in the room are ones that take missions that usually involve outside Konoha.

"Move it Ino-pig I am going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" pushing Ino out of the way. She bumped into Naruto who is sitting to close of the edge. Losing his balance he swinged his arms to grab the closest person who is next to him and that person was none other than Hinata Hyuga. When they crashed onto the ground everyone looked to two, lips pressing against each other. "Naruto you pervert baka can't you do that in private?" shouted Sakura.

Everyone blinked at the two who still haven't moved an inch. Hinata on top of Naruto turned bright red while her lips slowly moved having a mind of their own right then. Even Naruto's lips moved as their small kiss went a little more depth. As they broke apart and blushed "If you two are done, I would like to start today's lesson" both genin turned to Hashirama and Hiruzen smirking.

"Sure. Sorry" waiting for Hinata to move he noticed she fainted on him "Hmm. She fainted so can someone give me a hand here please? I landed on my leg". Anko banged her hand on the table laughing hysterically while Hana giggled at the scene. Kurenai with a happy sigh picked Hinata off of him "Thanks. But who bumped into me?" asked Naruto.

Everyone in the room pointed to Ino "Hey wait it was Sakura's fault. She pushed me into Naruto" defending herself. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat in the same spot again while Kurenai placed Hinata in the seat again "This time keep your hands and lips off of her" giggling at him. Naruto got pink cheeks blushing at the comment.

Hashirama turned to Hiruzen asking if this is normal "Define normal with him? The pranks he has done can give you or Tobirama-sensei a run for their money. I literally sent a squad of anbu chunin and jonin after him. Not one were able to catch him while they ran out of stamina or they gave up after a few hours" Hashirama hearing this nodded in approval.

Telling Hiruzen to make sure he and Tobirama don't come up with anything together. "Good idea" shivered Hiruzen. Remembering his sensei had a sense of humor under tough situations. He shuddered to think if those two did a prank together. Hashirama noticed Hiruzen's posture changed and wondered what was wrong "I just imagine what would happen if they did. The paperwork I would have to do. It will take me days maybe weeks to complete"

Hashirama watching the sandaime cry let out a huge anime sweat thinking that paperwork would be much worse if the prank was directly at him. Looking around the room he noticed many people were getting ready to listen. Clearing his throat everyone stared at the First Hokage "I don't think I need to proper introduce myself." hearing Naruto asking for a show of hands.

All of the rookie nine minus Sai raised their hands. Anko was laughing while Hana giggled at the scene but they also raised their hands. Hashirama watching this let out a nervous chuckle seeing Naruto is still up to his pranks "Very well. For those who didn't pay attention to Iruka's lecture-" stopping his sentence he watched Kiba banging his head on the table groaning making a few people snicker. "I am Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage. And Naruto-san's sensei" everyone turned to Naruto sitting on the table waving his hand back and forth.

"Now the nature of this meeting or class is to reeducate some shinobi on some foreign nations." stopping to let this sink in. "The Shinobi Wars and some Bijuu as well" Everyone turned to each other wondering how beneficial this will be. Hiruzen being one of the older shinobi besides Hashirama due to him looking like he is in his prime around his thirties.

"A show of hands, why was the first shinobi war known as the shinobi world war?" The older and more experienced shinobi answered the question while the younger ones listened to the answer. Hashirama seeing the show of hands nodded while Hiruzen continued the lecture."Yes all the shinobi villages were involved. The First Shinobi War ended in an armistice and after a while the nations began to form factions, and under the pretext of expending fair rights. The countries started using military force to expand their territories. Thus, the gruesome Second Shinobi World War started."

Hashirama Senju nodded and pointed out a few things such as Suna being a desert nation. They have the field advantage due to knowing the location of the watering holes but more importantly. "They train in those harsh conditions". Many people listened to the First hokage wondering what is going on behind the reason for this class.

"Good. Now when Konoha was founded we were the third Hidden village to be created that was consider to be one of the five of the nations." everyone listening raised an eyebrow wondering where this is going. Many believe that they were the first while Hiruzen shook his head "Surprisingly Kumo was the first then later on Iwa was founded. Due to their size they were considered the strongest because of their resources. Konoha became the third due to Uzushiogakure funding Konoha and later on Hi no Kuni" spoke Hashirama.

Sasuke in the back listening to him raised an eyebrow remembering hearing something about that village. Not remembering where, Sai his teammate reminded him during the team assignments 'Wait, Iruka said Naruto's clan? His clan was the third founder of Konoha? HE'S IN A CLAN?' just realizing it he shook his head to think straight. Kakashi noticed Sasuke paying more attention to Hashirama who is passing pictures around of Uzushio before its destruction.

Hiruzen watched everyone passing the pictures and smiled "Later on Suna became the fourth nation and the last was Kiri. With our vast size and resources the five great hidden villages were born." everyone listening to Hiruzen nodded. Hashirama walked to the middle "Indeed. With Konoha being a new Hidden Village and Uzushio behind us, the Senju and Uchiha were able to form Konohagakure. The other nations saw us as a threat but the use of bijuu were passed along to the other nations to promote peace among us. But in truth they were afraid of Konoha for several reasons."

"If the other nations saw us a threat why did you just give away biju as a sign to promote peace? Those biju could have been used against us." spoke Ko, irritated. Since he arrived he saw what happened to Hinata and has been watching her but more importantly glaring at Naruto. Everyone turned to the Hyuga while others nodded seeing his point of view. Hashirama chuckled at him "Funny. Hiruzen did tell me that the Hyuga had a habit of talking to everyone as if they are superior. Maybe that stick being rammed up their asses is the reason... well not all" smiling at Hinata she blushed due to Naruto smling at her.

Many people snickered while others laughed at the joke. "To maintain a balance of power, I divided the tailed beasts among the other five villages for peace talks with them. However, this was not enough to prevent the war, and may have actually increased hostilities. Bijuu are considered to be chakra beasts, but they are more than that. They also have their own consciousnesses, feelings, and thoughts. They are NOT mindless demons like the civilians believe them to be. If anyone wishes to contradict me, just let me remind you all that I am the only person in this room that has had ANY direct interaction with a bijuu. And more than one at that too. If one has complete control of a bijuu they can literally be a force to be reckoned with, but more importantly a person who can take a hidden village by himself."

Everyone listening to this turned to Naruto who is whispering to Hinata while blinking "What? Why is everyone looking at me?" turning to Hashirama he shrugged his shoulders while Hiruzen slapped his head. Some of the older shinobi wondered what the First Hokage is getting at, while some thought ahead "What are the odds that the other nations have the bijuus today?" spoke Asuma.

Seeing many people thinking about it he took the liberty of speaking up for the others who couldn't. Hearing a snort coming from a wall everyone turned to Sakura who got slightly nervous that everyone turned to her. "Kakashi I think your subordinate has something to say?" spoke Asuma. Sakura turned red from embarrassment while everyone is looking at her. Kakashi turned the page from his book and looked at Sakura waiting for her to speak.

"Hmm it just my kaasan said that they are nothing but mindless demons only wanting to kill. End of story. So why would they fight for a hidden village? Look at what happened to Konoha with Kyuubi attacking us" spoke Sakura. Hearing a yawn coming from Naruto's direction he cleaned his ear while looking at Sakura.

"And if we all listened to the civilian council for our knowledge we wouldn't have listened to what Hashirama-sama said a few minutes ago. He divided the tailed beasts among the other villages meaning some people can't always control a biju. To maintain power is one thing but to always have war is a strain to a shinobi village and resources and to the nation they are in. If Uzushio didn't help fund Konoha you wouldn't be here" answered Naruto

Hashirama nodded and pointed out if a jinchuuriki's identity is known to the the enemy most likely they would be the first target of that village "With that person out of the way, the enemy jinchuuriki can easily over take the enemy hidden village. Meaning we have very little of chance of winning against the other hidden village" everyone in room looked at Naruto and paled to hear this. If what the First Hokage said is true then Naruto is very important to Konoha for other reasons as well.

"Ok earlier you said they were afraid of Konoha for several reasons. Were one of the reasons my clan?" spoke Sasuke proudly. Hiruzen broke out laughing making everyone look at him funny. Regaining his composure and clearing his throat "No" stated Hiruzen making Sasuke rasie an eye "The clan head Madara Uchiha actually almost started a war with Iwa when Konoha was founded. If anything your clan was inspiring anger, not fear." which Hashirama rolled his eyes listening to Hiruzen speak.

"Don't remind me. I had to give Iwa the five-tails as a symbol of apology. The headache I went through but worse for Mito and her clansmen since she had to make sure the sealing was done right." remembering the incident so long ago. Sasuke hearing this is shocked that the founder of the Uchiha clan did this. But as he listen to the First "Wait. You said clansmen but isn't her name also Uzumaki like the same as Naruto?" looking at Naruto who is talking to Hinata.

Everyone hearing this turned to the blonde red-headed teen talking to the heiress of the Hyuga clan. Seeing it got really quiet everyone heard Hinata giggle while they continued to blink at Naruto. As a few seconds went by Naruto looked at Hashirama, then to everyone blinking at him "For the past week everyone has been blinking at me. Why is that?" Hashirama shook his head while Hiruzen let out a nervous smile.

Turning to Sasuke who heard his question "Yes. My kaasan came to Konoha to be the nation's and village ambassador. She was heiress of the Uzumaki clan but also of Uzu no Kuni which later on merged with Hi no Kuni." answered Naruto. Everyone in the room turned to Naruto gapping like a fish out of water well minus the Hokages and Kakashi who already knew all this.

Hinata listening to Naruto is shocked he is Heir to a nation and clan. But on top of it cousin to the Senju family who helped them to create Konoha and be the third founders of the village. While the slience continued some started to talking to themselves while others looked around or next to each other to process what is going on in the lesson. Sasuke's mouth was open, not wanting to believe this. Looking at Naruto he is feeling a tinge of hatred towards the blonde redhead.

Hashirama watching this decided to change the topic for a bit. "One of the reasons why everyone was afraid of Konoha was because of Uzushio who were known for having the best sealers. The Uzumaki clan is our cousin clan that helped us during our time of becoming a hidden village but also remained as our allies. If they weren't behind us, we would have fallen many years ago. When I passed the biju around they were able to seal them away. They had their own hidden village in Uzu no Kuni" Hashirama looked at Hiruzen and passed some pictures around of Hashirama Senju and the Uzumaki clan head at that time.

Many people looking at the picture turned to Naruto wondering where this is all going. Sasuke hearing this stood up shocked "The dobe belongs to a clan? A clan that are related to the Senju?" as he muttered this to himself "WAIT!" everyone turned to him "He has kekkei genkai? So does that mean his clan was known to have one?" asked Sasuke in an insistent tone. Looking at Naruto he now sees him as a person whose name might be higher then his and to him that can't happen. He is Konoha's crown prince and he has absolutely no intention of losing that role until something even better comes along. And he especially refuses to lose it to someone he respects even less than the dirt on the soles of his shoes.

Hashirama hearing this shook his head not giving any information out while Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Uzushio also gained the title of The Village of Longevity. Rumors say it that they were the oldest Hidden Village. One of the reasons for their destruction is that the other nations feared them for their sealing. With their knowledge of sealing they could have disarmed a biju host very easily. Which brought much fear to the other nations" as Hiruzen pulled on his beard he continued on ties that the Uzumaki clan had with Konoha. "All the flak jackets worn by the chūnin and jōnin-level shinobi of Konoha bear the crest of Uzushio, symbolizing the strong friendship between both villages. But also the Senju family as well" spoke Hiruzen.

Many people looked at Naruto raising an eyebrow while they look at the First Hokage. Many mixed feelings were going around the area wondering how did this happen. The Senju clan who founded Konoha are one of the reasons that they are there today. If it wasn't for their cousin clan they wouldn't be there and it gave them an identity to who they are.

Hashirama watching this smiled while Hiruzen knew that Mito will like this.

Naruto yawned and looked at Hinata with a smile. "Who knew everyone would like this?" Hinata nodded as she continued to talk to Naruto.

Sakura in the back of the room is watching this and rolled her eyes "Can you believe this Sasuke-kun? Naruto belongs to a clan and is a heir? I mean how long until you think the loser will ruin that like he does everything else?" watching Sasuke's face not changing, Sakura frowned since she was hoping to cheer him up "Come on Sasuke-kun, we all know that your clan also founded Konoha, it's not like Naruto's clan is more important then yours or ever will be."

Sasuke sent her a sharp look "What would you know?" hissing at her "Everyone that graduated with us are from clans while you aren't. I don't know how you even became a kunoichi. But's nothing compared to this. To see Naruto get ahead of me while everyone is going to view him as better then me or my clan name, I won't have that." hissing he walked to the door and left the room. Sakura stood there, sad that Sasuke isn't as important publicly as he used to be anymore 'I have to tell Kaasan so Sasuke-kun can be happy'

Hiruzen watching this noticed Sasuke left the room wondering what was that about? 'I have to speak to Kakashi. Such childish behavior is not acceptable from a genin said to be Rookie of the Year'.

Next Day Hokage Tower

Hiruzen reading the report saw a few shinobi from Iwa and Kumo around their borders. "Jiraiya you can use the door" turning to the window he saw his student climbing into the room from the window. Seeing his message got to him he is relieved that he arrived as quickly as possible "Where were you when I sent you the message?" wondering what took him so long to get back to Konoha.

"I was at the Tea Country. I came as fast I can but my spies started to tell me some crazy stories. Sensei rumors are flying about the First and Second Hokage coming back to life with his wife as well?" spoke Jiraiya. Leaning on the wall he watched Hiruzen raised an eyebrow seeing that rumors really did spread too quickly. Thinking more of the situation he isn't prepared for all this just yet.

"It's true. They aren't rumors" watching Jiraiya's shocked reaction. He spread counter rumors about someone looking like the first two hokages and his wife. Saying they were lost descendants of the Senju clan. Even with a lie like that it would put Konoha on the watchlist of other nations. Hiruzen seeing Jiraiya's shocked reaction explained what Naruto did and how it happened.

"What?" just listening to the insane story before Hiruzen can even finish "You are to tell me he was the one to bring them back? But how did he do it Sensei? I don't understand" said Jiraiya. Hiruzen leaning back in his chair can think of one person that probably left those supplies all those years ago "Orochimaru" getting his pupil's attention. Hiruzen confirmed from the scroll that were left behind that it was Orochimaru's handwriting. "And Naruto somehow brought them back? Can you imagine what would happen if Orochimaru brought them instead?" stated Jiraiya.

Hiruzen nodded since he can only imagine the damage that Orochimaru can do if he summoned those two. Looking at his pupil he tells Jiraiya what has been going around in Konoha for the past three weeks. Jiraiya listening to him nodded seeing he is being trained by them "Which is good. He has the mokuton abilities which we say was the reason why he failed the graduation test due to bad chakra control but in truth there is another reason" Jiraiya listening to him wanted him to continue while Hiruzen let out a nervous smile embarrassed he didn't figure this out.

"Another time. With you here Mito wants to fix Naruto's seal" when Hiruzen finished that statement. Jiraiya's posture completely changed before he asked what happened to the seal. "From what Naruto told us his seal was on the verge of collapsing, but it didn't. I don't know what happened but somehow his seal reclosed when he was bringing them back. We got lucky but Mito thinks otherwise. There were six candles around the area and she believed it was something to do with the Shiki Fūjin." watching Jiraiya's expression turn serious, thinking of the nature of the seal.

"Let's go. The faster I see the seal the better I can sleep at night" answered Jiraiya. Hiruzen chuckled thinking having a woman with him at night would make him sleep much better "Sensei now isn't the time for joking" Hiruzen leaned back on his chair having never seen Jiraiya like this before. 'Clearly he is worried for Minato's son and I don't blame him' getting up they headed towards the Namikaze home.

Namikaze Home

When they arrived at the home, Jiraiya turned to Hiruzen who nodded "He knows. I told them the truth. They are related as cousins and I don't think anyone would be crazy enough to go against him with her around" watching his sensei shiver. Jiraiya wondered who is he talking about? When they walked to the back to see Naruto being trained by Mito. 'Wait. That woman? That's...'

Before Jiraiya can even answer he saw Naruto being thrown right through a stone wall making him wince. 'Oh yeah, definitely Tsunade's grandmother that's for sure. I know that super strength and temper anywhere. They all share a temper, has to be a trait from their clan' watching the stone wall collapse on Naruto. Tree veins soon erupted from that area "Mokuton?" muttered Jiraiya.

Naruto panted on one knee while making a hand seal aiming at Mito who is holding a katana lazily on her shoulder. Hiruzen elbowed Jiraiya to his right to show Hashirama and Tobirama watching the fight "You weren't kidding. But do you think training him is a little over the top?" as Jiraiya turned back to Naruto, Mito cut down all the tree roots while Naruto made a few hundred clones appear "That's.. no, there's no possible way. Are they-?"

"Kage bunshin" answered Hiruzen. Jiraiya turned to his sensei who nodded "Yes it is. Ironic, the kage bunshin is a bunshin to them. He has more chakra then me, probably double, and his reserves are probably the same perhaps bigger" answered Hiruzen. Jiraiya nodded and watched Naruto run on a tree root that is directly aimed at Mito "Geez. In a few short years this kid will give jonin a run for their money"

Mito got into a stance and cut down the tree root coming at her and slammed a open palm into his chest making him cough up some blood. "Attacking straightforward. I thought we taught you better." spoke Mito. Naruto in front of her gave her a weak smile then poofed into a cloud of smoke, turning to her right she grabbed two clones and threw them towards Naruto.

"Shit" when both clones hit him he was sent towards a wall of wood that Hashirama created to break his fall "Mito-chan, I think that is enough for today. We have guests here" walking towards Naruto. Tobirama threw him a bottle of water to drink "Thanks" panted Naruto. Dropping on his back he splashed the rest of the water on his hair and back "Ow" Mito bonked him with her katana handle and glared at him "What did I do?"

"You didn't offer me any. I would have thought with me teaching you some manners you would understand there is a lady present" tapping her foot. Naruto blinked at her and slowly rubbed the back of his head "Oops. I'm still learning" hearing a chuckle coming from Tobirama, Mito sent him a glare making him cough into his hand. "I think a few more lessons on delicacy wouldn't hurt" smiled Mito evily.

Naruto paled and hid behind Hashirama who started to chuckle "Unfortunately Naruto I agree with her and seeing how you and Hinata-san have been speaking I think a few more lessons won't hurt"

"Easy for you to say. She isn't hitting you" whined Naruto. Turning to hokage he noticed a man with him "Old man who did you bring?" asked Naruto. Hiruzen chuckled and prevented Jiraiya from doing his introduction dance, not wanting to scar the Senju family. "This is my student Jiraiya the Gama Sennin. He trained your father and holds the key"

Mito hearing this smiled knowing what she has in plan for Naruto is going to make this very interesting. With the seal that was used on him she took the original one and continued to alter it in a few ways. Seeing that Kyuubi accelerates his healing ability but also when he taps into his chakra his speed and stregnth increase dramatically if the chakra is being used right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jiraiya-sama. Come, we have a lot of work to discuss about" smiled Mito.

"Sure. As long as you keep that katana away from me. Thank Kami Tsunade never took up kenjutsu. I would have been in trouble a very long time ago" Mito hearing this smiled remembering her granddaughter, turning to Hiruzen asking if she has been located. Hiruzen sighed and told her it hasn't been easy. Jiraiya hearing this raised an eyebrow "Check the Moon Country. Last I heard she went there about two months ago. With all these rumors going around I have no doubt she already heard something"

Hashirama hearing this raised an eyebrow while Tobirama asked when was the last time he saw his great niece. Jiraiya sighed knowing it's been years shocking everyone. "I wasn't expecting that. Years away from Konoha? But why?" asked Tobirama. Mito nodded wondering what made that change in her granddaughter and Jiraiya knew the heartache she went through. Mito is reminded of her grandson 'Nawaki' who bore a resemblance to Naruto.

Hashirama hearing this nodded seeing his grandaughter suffered a lot and blamed Konoha for several reasons. "In time she will understand. Mito-chan without the necklace my mokuton abilities can still contain Kyuubi's chakra but not as much" Mito listened to her husband knowing this but reassured that his abilities will be sufficient enough. Jiraiya also pointed out a seal he created during his free time in case he needed to use it on Naruto.

"Interesting" as she looks at the seal she carefully studied the work "Very clever. It restrains his chakra but also suppresses Kyuubi's influence on him but it will leave him fatigued afterwards" spoke Mito. Jiraiya blinked at her nodding while he is speechless "Come now. You don't really think I would let my fuinjutsu get rusty" giggling.

"Right. Let's go" smiled Jiraiya.

Mito nodded while Hashirama performed some hand seals "Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands" Naruto watched as poles soon started appear making a circle while a wick of flame appeared on top. "Can you make a table for him to lay on?" asked Mito. Hashirama nodded and placed his hands together making a wooden table that looked like more of a ceremonial counter.

Jiraiya made a hand seal and summoned Gerotora "Ribbit. Jiraiya what is the meaning of this?" wondering why he was summoned he looks around and believes he sees the first three Hokages standing in front of him. "We are going to fix Naruto's seal. Mito needs to sign the box so she can alter the seal. She is the First Hokage's wife. I will explain everything later"

Watching the area he looked at Jiraiya and folded his arms thinking for a brief moment. Mito watching this raised an eyebrow and looked at the scroll of toad with a stern face waiting for his answer. Hiruzen walked forward "I can bench for everything if there is a problem" spoke Hiruzen. Gerotora remembered him from when Kyuubi attacked Konoha "Very well. Ribbit. She can sign" opening the scroll Mito studied the formula and frowned.

Jiraiya asked if something is wrong while Mito shook her head "No. The sealing grew but the key hasn't changed a bit. I wonder if the reason they used this seal is for Naruto to gain complete control of Kyuubi's chakra?" spoke Mito. Carefully looking at the key she placed her hand in the box and signed for it, turning to Tobirama he brought the scroll with the new seal design.

When Jiraiya saw the seal he noticed she connected the spiral seal to a circle within it. 'It's like the Uzumaki crest? But with this seal making a circle all of Kyuubi chakra goes right into Naruto and limits Kyuubi's influence on him. With the circle making a complete close his chakra output would increase dramatically.' as he continued to stare at the new spiral circle. He noticed the space between the symbols is still there indicating the Kyuubi chakra will continue to leak. Seeing the symbols he noticed she changed two of the element symbols.

While Naruto stood there everyone looked at him "Naruto we are going to need to see that seal. So strip" giggled Mito. Naruto turned red and folded his arms refusing to do so. "No way. With what happened last time it hurt like hell." Mito turned to Hashirama who clapped his hands tieing Naruto in tree roots. "What? No fair" whining he started to hop out of the circle, hoping to escape.

Tobirama picked him up before he gained any distance "If Hinata-san was here, you wouldn't act like this" making a joke. Naruto's cheeks turned red while Mito giggled at the scene. "Why do I get the feeling I am going to be a guinea pig" Hiruzen petted Naruto on the back telling him it could be much worse "How so?" watching the Sandaime smile he told him it's either here or the "Hospital" paled Naruto.

Everyone watched him disappear from Tobirama's back and appeared on the table without his shirt on "I'll be good don't send me to that evil place" hissing at the place he is referring to. Everyone got an anime sweat wondering how did he just disappear from Tobirama's back. Hashirama wants to know how he wiggled himself out of the tree roots, while they were still left on Tobirama's back.

"Right" said Jiraiya just watching the scene he wonders if Inoichi needs to check on his mental health? 'I mean this is Tsunade's family and she always had a way of doing things that would make someone go crazy' thought Jiraiya.

Soon Jiraiya and Mito started to draw the new circle on his stomach "Stay still gaki. This is delicate work" scolded Jiraiya. "Well it tickles and why do you have those perverted books on you?" laughed Naruto. Jiraiya got a tick mark and took the katana and knocked Naruto out cold on the head. Mito watching this grabbed her blade back and knocked Jiraiya out cold as well. Hiruzen watching this let out a nervous chuckle while Tobirama shook his head.

Jiraiya was forced to wake up by Mito when she needed an extra pair of hands. When everything was done the last thing to do was twist the seal clockwise and activate. With Hashirama's technique in place it keep all of Kyuubi chakra trapped inside of him preventing any of it from coming out or the others. 'It must be Minato's and Kushina's. What reason would they have for leaving some of their chakra in their son?' thought Mito. Jiraiya wiped his forehead while Mito is looking over the last part of the seal seeing it was complete. "Seal" focusing her chakra.

The seal reacted on Naruto's navel making it spin and lock into place. Hiruzen listening to Mito is shocked that the new seal will increase his healing ability to a whole new level. "His speed and strength is going to increase as well. Any minor cuts will be healed within moments. Lost limbs like a finger or eye, a day or so. An arm or leg, that all depends how much chakra is going to be released. With the added circle on the seal we increased the chakra he gets from Kyuubi by thirty five percent, maybe more. It also doesn't weaken the seal whatsoever. The key can be used to open more of the seal or to do more changes. But with the complete circle it also filters more of Kyuubi chakra thus doing little harm to him" spoke Mito.

Jiraiya nodded and also pointed out the two new symbols on top is earth and water for his affinity so they are drawn out more easily instead of Kyuubi's affinity. "Which is fire and air, which we place on the bottom. I got to say with this new seal the gaki is a force to be reckoned with" smiled Jiraiya. Hashirama nodded agreeing with them while pointing out about his mokuton abilities.

"For now he needs rest." smiled Mito.

Hiruzen nodded and asked what is next for them, Tobirama suggested that he and Hashirama checked Hi no Kuni to see how much it changed since their time. "To see the towns and areas as well. It would be good to know a few locations later on in case we go on missions". Hiruzen pulled on his beard and turned to Jiraiya asking to be their guide. With him being a spy master he can show them locations that can help them greatly.

Mito on the other hand is going to Nami. "Why so Mito-chan?" asked Hashirama. Wondering if this has anything to do with Uzu she nodded. "I want to see what is left of my old home. But I believe Naruto deserves to know where our clan originated from. Maybe there might be something left behind for him to use" Hiruzen nodded agreeing it would be a good idea that they leave Konoha for a bit to relax. "Yes. You might be able to get a boat to go there"

"Well we can leave first thing in the morning. So in the meantime he will rest tonight, I will start packing" walking back to the house. Jiraiya talked to Hiruzen about a few locations he knows that the first two will like. Mito stopped walking while hearing this raised an eyebrow towards Jiraiya "Hashirama-koi, I know you will always be faithful but think long and hard before you do anything that would tarnish your image" Hashirama listened well to the threat.

Tobirama shivered to feel her icy voice and he isn't even married to her. "Mito-san I will watch for my brother's activities" smiling nervously, Hashirama stood still hoping to avoid the gaze knowing he is going to receive. Hiruzen on the other hand wasn't lucky and neither was Jiraiya when he saw that gaze he literally jumped. It reminded him of Tsunade for so many reasons.

"We'll behave" squeaked Jiraiya in fear.

Mito smiled and bowed to the men while asking Hashirama to bring in Naruto "I don't want him to catch a cold... well I don't think he can but better safe then sorry I always say RIGHT" Hashirama in a blur picked up Naruto and followed his wife inside the house. Jiraiya watching this chuckled finding it funny that the First Hokage is whipped by his wife.

"You would be too if you were married" shuddered Hiruzen remembering his late wife. Tobirama remembered that young kunoichi "Indeed. Every marriage is like this. So I suggest we behave" shruddered Tobirama. Remembering Mito giving birth the first time, Hashirama came back with his hand broken in twenty-four places which many can't believe is possible. "For the record, there are twenty-seven bones in the hand counting the wrist" answered Tobirama making both sensei and student shiver.

"Well. I guess no fun for any of us" giggled Jiraiya perversely making Hiruzen drop his head because of Jiraiya's antics. Tobirama shook his head and soon heard the door slam "And the sound seals are up" letting out a chuckle everyone heard some banging. Everyone turned to him wondering what is going on and then the moaning started to happen "You pranked her didn't you?" asked Hiruzen. Tobirama shook his head telling him Naruto made the first sound seal but made a mistake while Mito accidentally took that one down.

Everyone got an anime sweat "WHY IS THERE MOANING?" shouted Naruto from his room.

"I think he woke up" spoke Tobirama.

"This is one memory he will never forget it" spoke Hiruzen.

"This is something I can use in my books" giggled Jiraiya.

Next Day

Mito walking down the road to Nami while Naruto kept looking straight ahead. It's been a long walk from Konoha and a very silent one as well. Mito was very embarrassed that she took down the wrong seal but 'I know he did it. I know Tobirama has something to do with it' thinking about it. She wonders how she picked up the wrong seal from the table.

Naruto on the other hand asked Hiruzen if he knew any sound jutsu. To Mito and Hashirama embarrassment Tobirama was the one that taught Naruto a few jutsu he knows 'Seven. I mean seven sound jutsu he knows' thought Naruto.

When they came to the shore "So what's next? I mean from what the old man sent he said we need a boat to cross the ocean to get to Nami." Mito nodded, wondering where the boat rentals are. When she first told Naruto they would be going to Uzu he was thrilled to learn more about his clan's village and home. He wonders how it looks like now even if it is destroyed.

To them it still holds sentimental value.

"There" Mito pointed to a hut with an old man being harassed by some goons with katanas. "It could be trouble?" looking at Naruto he shrugged his shoulders telling her it's going to be his first D rank mission. Seeing that three teams passed the jonins test they are working around Konoha doing D rank missions. "Let's go and try not get your eye poked out"

Naruto dropped his head "One time. I mean I touch one katana and it cut my cheek" folding his arms, Mito giggled and walked towards the area "Let's go" watching Naruto nod. He walked with his hands on the back of his head. When they got there Naruto turned to Mito "May I?" giggling she gave him a nod. Naruto turned to them and smiled "OI" getting the bandit's attention.

"Where did you two come from?" one of the bandits walking towards them with a katana while Naruto yawned. Looking at Naruto he raised an eyebrow towards Mito "Hey boys we got a looker here. Maybe we can have some fun first" the moment he finished that a huge killing intent erupted from the area, then the chuckling soon died out.

One unlucky person looked at her and fell on the floor dead. Naruto whistled and shuddered thanking Kami-sama she is on his side. "Oi. You shouldn't have said that, she really hates perverts but rapists... you guys are dead" in a blink on an eye Mito appeared behind one bandit driving her katana blade right into his back. When he looked down he saw his heart sticking on the katana blade tip.

The others standing there were shocked to see this happen. Naruto took a kunai that is tied with chakra wire and threw it towards a boulder "Stay still, it will make it easier for her to get you guys" making a clone. He and the clone soon started to run around and ring up the bandits in a circle and then tied them up all together. Mito, still glaring at them, did a few hand seals and drew a symbol on the ground "Seal"

Naruto watched their eyes turn pitch black and then they all passed out on the ground. Whistling he asks what did she do "They are trapped in their minds with their nightmares until they die. This seal here makes them last longer then the human body can. So the average person that can live without water is three days, it goes to six" explained Mito.

Naruto hearing this slightly got nervous making a memo to never do anything inappropriate with her around. But seeing she knows about his sexy jutsu 'Never use it around her or better yet never use it again'

As they helped the old man got up. They listened to him on what has been going on in Nami, Mito raised an eyebrow seeing this won't be easy then she thought. "But someone went to Konoha. Tazuna, he left about a few days ago and will bring some shinobi to help us. He is going to build a bridge and end Gato's hold on Nami"

Naruto hearing this turned to Mito wondering what's going on. "Naruto! Send a summons to Hiruzen and ask for a scouting team. They can provide us with aid in this mission but also ask if someone named Tazuna is at Konoha asking for a mission" Naurto nodded and summoned Gamakichi. Luckly for him he was able to sign the contract that Jiraiya has.

With the toad getting the information he poofed away towards Konoha.

Konoha Hokage tower.

Hiruzen looked at Team Seven giving them a mission as he was about to end the meeting, but Gamakichi appeared in a poof of smoke "Yo". Hiruzen raised an eyebrow wondering why Naruto sent his summons here "Is something wrong?"

Gamakichi nodded and told him what happened heading to Nami making the client in the room nervous. Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing that bandits are after him but more importantly someone named Gato wants him dead. Thinking the mission over he sees it now as a possible B rank but if it just bandits the most it will be a C rank mission.

"Also Mito said send a scouting team" said Gamakichi. Hiruzen hearing this nodded and told Iruka to bring in Kurenai's team in the room "Forgive me Kakashi, but if Mito has more information on this I must send a scouting team to help her in the mission, seeing she is there already and has more information" spoke Hiruzen. Kakashi lazily shrugged his shoulders while Sasuke stood there angry.

"What? But I got this mission first!" shouted Sasuke. Kakashi turned to him raising an eyebrow seeing that he is still sore that Naruto is being trained by the hokages. "I won't let that dobe take this mission from me! He has already stolen the people I need to get stronger, stolen some of the spotlight meant only for me and my clan!" stated Sasuke staring at the Hokage during the whole time as if ordering the old man to bend to his will.

"Sasuke, I understand your frustations but you must understand that they have more information we need. So to send one team that won't benefit the other will increase the casualty rate or worse. A scouting team is the best one for this circumstance, which your team is not." spoke Hiruzen. Sasuke hearing this looked away before asking for another C rank mission, unfortunately Iruka told him that was the only C rank mission they had for the time being.

"The others were given away" answered Iruka.

"Well no problem. It's more time for us to train together" smiled Kakashi behind his mask. Tazuna the client, looking very nervously, looked around and keeping quiet, wondering who the other team in Nami were. "Who's the team in Nami?" Hiruzen hearing this shrugged his shoulders telling him the First Hokage's wife and her clansmen.

Tazuna hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing that it's the First Hokage's wife 'Can she really be that strong? Does she know the whole truth and wants to help?' thinking it over he noticed another team walking in while Team Seven left the room. Sasuke looked at Team Eight and sent them a dirty look while looking at Hinata sucking his teeth at her.

Once Team Eight listened to the report Kurenai raised an eyebrow and wondered if they are ready to take on a C rank mission "But seeing that Lady Mito is on the mission I know for a fact she can hold herself against enemy shinobi if we encounter any." Which made Tazuna nervous to hear. Hiruzen coughed into his hand and looked at Kurenai with slight fear in his eyes.

"You have no clue" spoke Hiruzen. Turning to Gamakichi telling him that Team Eight is on their way with Tazuna "Good timing. If you were a second later this mission could have been a disaster" answered Hiruzen.

Gamakichi nodded and poofed away.

Done.

Alright for those who want to know what the new seal is. Think back to the episode where Hashirama Senju and the Uzumaki clan leader are on the same picture. The seal of the Uzumaki clan that makes the circle is his new seal. It still has the symbols all around but with a complete circle.


	3. Off To Uzu Pt1

I do not own Naruto.

No flames

Alright to clear some peoples minds yes I know Nami and Uzu no Kuni are separate locations. Nami is to the south while Uzu is to the west. The reason why they are heading to Nami is because it's convenient to use the Nami arc but it's going to be short. Besides Zabuza will be helpful on this mission.

Also I want to thank everyone who supported our time of need. Also thank everyone for reviewing.

Enjoy.

Team Eight

Kurenai with her team has been walking for the past day towards Nami. Looking at Shino he is all too relaxed while Kiba is yawning without a care in the world. Hinata on the other hand has been turning red a couple of times. When Kurenai got the mission she thought it would be best to turn it down but then she heard the First Hokage's wife was on the mission and is already there.

Plus it gives her a chance to teach her team how to scout in different territories while Hiruzen gave them the mission to protect Tazuna. But for other reasons she saw Hinata's face lit up when she heard Naruto's name. 'Ahh to be young and in love' thought Kureani.

Turning to the bridge builder he finished his bottle and soon started to open another one.

"At this rate we won't make it to Nami in a few days. Pick up the pace" stated Kurenai. Tazuna hearing her voice nodded and soon started to walk faster.

Since they left yesterday he has been wondering a few things "So how strong is the first Hokage's wife and how old is she?" being in a drunken stupor right now is a good thing. He didn't tell the difference between Kurenai's harsh glare or the killing intent towards the drunken bridge builder.

"About a hundred years old and very strong. I don't know the details myself but she is around in her young thirties" spoke Kurenai. Tazuna hearing this stopped thinking it was a joke while Kurenai shook her head "I don't know the details. It involves some forbidden jutsu. Let's go" ordered Kureani.

Tazuna nodded "So she is strong, really strong?"

Kiba hearing this shivered making him wonder what he knows. Kurenai on the other hand has seen her train Naruto when she and Hinata went there over a little before of the week. "Yes. She can hold herself against her husband and brother-in-law who both happen to be the first and second hokage of Konoha"

"You're telling me. I've seen her throw Naruto through a stone wall and he still got up" Kiba, shivering from the memory. While Shino raised an eyebrow wondering what kind of training regiments has Naruto's family placed on him. Hinata let out a giggle remembering a different incident of the wall.

Kurenai smirked "Yes he got up but soon started to run after the paint bomb turned her hair orange. Tobirama-sama joined him as well since he broke out laughing" as the two kunoichi's giggle.

Tazuna hearing this shrugged his shoulders.

Continuing walking Kurenai noticed the genjutsu in the middle of the road while Shino felt his bugs buzzing. Akamaru gave a bark out while Hinata felt the chakra around the area. As they pass the puddle of water chains erupted and wrapped Kurenai up then shredded her into pieces.

Hinata took a kunai out while Kiba and Akamaru got into stance. Shino lifted his arms up while bugs soon started to swarm out "What just happened?" asked Kiba. Looking around he saw the other claw coming at him, dodging the claw he smelled the poison on it and he told everyone to not get cut.

Shino quickly used his bugs and sent them towards Gozu eating his chakra away while Hinata stood in front of Tazuna. Mezu watching this dodged Kiba and Akamaru's tag team strike. "Gozu what's wrong?" watching his teammate fall on his knees "My chakra, the bugs are eating my chakra".

"Then let's leave. We didn't expect this to happen and that genjutsu mistress is pretty sneaky" stated Gozu.

Team Eight watched them retreat while Kurenai clapped her hands while moving behind from a bush "Not bad. I used their genjutsu and made it layered thus making them think they killed me." looking at her team she congratulates them on their teamwork. Moving to Tazuna with a serious expression "These were C rank missing nin from Kiri so please tell me what is going on."

Tazuna shivered to see her icy eyes. Taking a deep breath he soon started to tell them on what happened to his home "Please you have to understand I did this so my home can be from Gato's terror."

Sucking her teeth Kurenai turned to her team "We aren't qualified for a mission like this, but..." as Tazuna heard the but "With Lady Mito already out there, she must have a good reason to ask for a tracking team so let's go" ordered Tsunade.

"Sweet. Our first C rank mission" shouted Kiba.

Shino being calm and relaxed looked at Kiba telling him a mission of this status just went up. "Yes you are right Shino. A mission like this just went to B or even A rank. Hopefully with Naruto and Mito's help we can handle anything that comes our way" answered Kurenai.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting" stuttered Hinata.

Kurenai agreed to her and looked at Tazuna "Try to keep up"

With Naruto and Mito

Setting up camp where the boat rentals are will help them find the team coming from Konoha. Naruto found it interesting that Gato sent his goons to try to stop the old man from doing his job. Relaxing outside he is meditating while Mito is gathering some plants that would be useful against someone in a fight.

Turning to Naruto she noticed his negative emotions dropping.

'He still has a long way to go' thought Mito sadly. 'But seeing that Hinata will come hopefully we can do something with those two' giggling to herself. Naruto opened his eye asking her what is so funny "Nothing, just thinking about a few things. I wonder what is going to be waiting for us there" frowned Mito.

Naruto hearing this nodded and turning to the group of men that Mito sealed up. It's been two days and those two days haven't been easy for some of them. From what Naruto can tell one man is dead perhaps from shock or something traumatic 'Back to meditating' taking a deep breath he cleared his mind.

It didn't take long for Kurenai to notice the huge mansion that is near the sea. Tazuna started to rub his eyes wondering what happened to Kaji since this belongs to him. Still rubbing his eyes he thought it was the alcohol making him see this huge house "Kaji where are you?" shouted Tazuna. Kiba asked who he is while Tazuna turned to him "He owns a boat shop and takes people to Nami. Where is he?"

Kurenai looked around and felt a chakra signature not too far from their location "Get in formation quickly". The genin all took formations while Tazuna jumped behind Kurenai. Holding a kunai in her hand she watched the mysterious person coming out of the fog.

"Hello all" smiled Mito.

Kurenai and her team let out a breath of relief which made Mito raise an eyebrow "Something wrong?"

"We enountered some trouble" answered Kurenai.

Mito hearing this nodded "Follow me" walking towards the mansion, Kaji saw Tazuna and smiled.

"What happened to your place?" asked Tazuna.

Kaji smiled "Well some of Gato's thugs came and tore the place down, but the young man made this for me. Seeing that we needed some room for all of his friends coming from Konoha to help us" answered Kaji. Tazuna hearing this turned to the huge house and is shocked to see it.

"Wait. Naruto did this? But how?" asked Kurenai.

Mito giggling turned to them with a smile "He has two kekkei genkai's. The other... well it's useful for him to have" Kiba hearing her agreed thinking he can build any home like this with no problem.

When they entered the home Kurenai looked at her team giving them some time to relax. Kaji listened to Tazuna and nodded seeing they will be leaving within an hour. "The faster the better" spoke Tazuna.

"Hey everyone" when Naruto walked in he let out a loud yawn "Sorry. I fell asleep while meditating" rubbing the sleep from his eyes he turned to Kurenai who is speaking to Mito about something. Turning to Hinata he smiled "So anything happen coming down?" asked Naruto.

Kiba nodded while Akamura barked in excitement.

"Ok we will be leaving within an hour. I want everyone to be ready for anything, understood?" replied Mito, watching the genin nod.

Mito turns to Kurenai asking if she will be fine to continue with the mission. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't but if I may ask something?" watching Mito nod "Why a scouting team? I mean an assault team like Team Seven would be enough for this mission?"

Mito smiled and turned her attention to Naruto and Hinata who were both talking "The original plan is to take him to what is left of Uzu. When we arrived here I wasn't expecting all this. But as I thought more of my former home like what is left there? I thought a tracking team would provide some closure or answers" asnwered Mito.

Kurenai listening to the reason understood what she is getting out. After Kyuubi attacked many lives were lost and it took time for many to get their homes back. But even after the long decade many people resented Naruto thinking he is Kyuubi himself. "I see. Well it's been years since I took some time off" smiled Kureani.

"Then it's agreed. After the mission we head to Uzu" smiled Mito.

On the way towards Nami.

Naruto walked on the water while Mito enjoyed the boat ride "How come I have to walk?" yawning and staying close to the boat. Mito turned to him with a smirk telling him he has to burn off all that extra energy but also he needs more control of his chakra "Fine. I get it. My control su- is horrible" corrected Naruto.

Kiba turned to him wondering why he is shivering and turned to Mito, Akamaru soon started to whimper 'Yup. Definitely like Kaasan's pissed off face and Naruto has to deal with it now' shivering some more. He felt sorry for the blonde redhead learning how to deal with it "I'll give you some advice later" said Kiba.

Naruto nodded "Thanks. I get the feeling I am going to need more then that. I mean your behavior ain't no better then mine" stated Naruto. Kiba hearing this burped and complained how his behavior isn't any worse then his "Never mind" answered Naruto. Hinata watching this giggled "Oi. Hinata-chan that isn't nice to giggle at someone's expense. Maybe you can walk alongside me" smirked Naruto.

Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together. Turning to Kurenai waiting for her answer "I don't know Naruto. I haven't taught my team to walk on water just yet." answered Kurenai. Hinata took a deep breath and placed her feet off the boat adding chakra to the bottom so she could stand on the water.

Kurenai watching this raised an eyebrow while Hinata blushed "Ano during our lessons while learning the juuken we are taught to use the beginning levels of chakra control then the more advanced" stated Hinata. Mito hearing this nods but taking a guess of Hinata's chakra reserves, they must be above genin level going to low chunin level.

"That's great Hinata-chan. If it's not too much trouble can you show me some more chakra control exercises?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and turned to Mito who smiled thinking it would be great for him to learn more controlling exercises for his chakra.

"His chakra reserves are almost as much as my Hashirama-koi right now" yawned Mito. Covering her mouth she noticed Team Eight looking at her then moved their sights to Naruto blinking. Kurenai thought it was a joke while Mito shook "No it isn't. We are born with very large chakra reserves, he on the other hand has another reason. You can say it's more like a third bloodline or family heirloom" giggled Mito.

Naruto hearing this nods while sighing. Hinata hearing this raised an eyebrow and wondered what family heirloom. Walking besides Naruto she blushed but also smiled. "Is that the bridge you are building?" asked Kiba. Tazuna nodded hoping this will free his home from Gato's iron grip.

Naruto is awed by the size of the bridge 'Wow. Maybe if I use my Mokuton I can help Tazuna finish the bridge.' thought Naruto.

"We're close. This is how far I will go. I must make sure Gato doesn't do anything else to my new home" spoke Kaji. Tazuna nodded and thanked his old friend for the ride home. Once Mito and Kurenai with her team finally touched land, Naruto and Hinata were already on it looking around.

Hinata with her byakugan looking around noticing a lot of free space. Mito listening to her nodded also having a bad feeling, turning to Naruto he seems to stare towards a direction. "Something wrong Naruto-chan?"

Naruto turned to Mito "I don't know. I have an odd feeling in my stomach that someone is out there waiting for us" answered Naruto.

Kurenai hearing this raised an eyebrow thinking he is nervous taking on a big mission like this. That the pressure is on him and that he will get use to it. Mito on the other hand turned to the location where Naruto spoke and felt an odd evil killing intent not too far from that area.

"Everyone be on guard" spoke Mito.

The genin nodded while Kurenai wonders what she sensed.

Tazuna was sweating, thinking Gato is already ahead of them and has a trap waiting for him. With everyone walking towards the area, Naruto feels odd. Turning to the corner he can't help shake that someone is watching them or waiting for them to come at them. "!"

Quickly taking a kunai out he threw it towards the bushes. Everyone stopped, their guard up and ready for the enemy to come out. The bushes soon started to move making everyone wait in anticipation. Soon something came out of hiding "A bunny?" chuckled Kiba, laughing at Naruto.

Kurenai let out a sigh of relief while Mito still stayed on guard "Naruto that was good. I mean you scared that poor rabbit." chuckled Kiba.

"Something's wrong" spoke Shino. Everyone turned to him "It has a winter coat but it's clearly summer" everyone wondered what he meant, Naruto turned back to the location and heard something coming towards them.

"Everyone get down!" shouted Mito.

Kurenai and Kiba grabbed Tazuna and threw him on the ground while Shino dropped. When Hinata turned around she saw something massive spinning towards her and froze "Hinata!" shouted Kurenai.

"Mokuton Shield Dome" appearing next to Hinata, Naruto clapped his hands making a dome of wood emerge from the ground enclosing them in a wood of dome protecting them. Shino and Kiba are shocked to see the dome of wood appearing around Naruto and Hinata protecting them.

Soon a loud clang was heard.

Everyone turned to the sound and noticed a huge butcher-like knife embedded in the dome of wood. "Where did that come from?" asked Kiba. Just looking at the huge blade made him nervous "Kurenai-sensei is Hinata and Naruto alright?" everyone turned to the dome of wood slowly returning to the earth making the blade drop to the ground.

Mito and Kurenai ran towards them found Naruto, holding Hinata in his arms while his back is turned. "It's ok, I won't let anything hurt you on this mission" holding her tightly in his arms. He feels Hinata shaking in his arms 'She had her byakugan activated when she saw that huge blade coming towards her. Can't blame her for something like that' thought Naruto.

Hinata was trying to forget that huge blade coming at her which almost decapitated her 'If it wasn't for Naruto-kun I would have died'. Still shaking she looked at Naruto smiling at her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and deactivated her byakugan, feeling a kiss on her forehead.

Opening her eyes she looked at Naruto breaking the kiss and smiles at her calming her down.

"So who is the lucky shinobi who blocked my Kubikiribōchō?" everyone turned to a man with no eyebrows walking out of the bushes. A tall but slim man looking around, he sees Naruto holding Hinata protectively "So you must be the one who stopped my Kubikiribōchō. I'm impressed kid. What's your name?"

Naruto sent him a death glare only making the missing nin chuckle.

Kurenai already knew who this person is "Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. Failed coup against the Yondaime Mizukage, A rank missing nin. I heard of him, a real demon" taking a kunai out. Mito unsealed her katana from her weapons tattoo on her wrist. "This won't be an easy fight whatsoever" stated Kurenai.

Mito nodded "But he also has another hiding in the back. I can feel that person's negative emotions." taking a stance.

Zabuza raised an eyebrow to see Mito holding a katana with a light blue aura with a kanji of 'Uzu' engraved right into the blade. Picking up his Kubikiribōchō he looks at Naruto who is in front of Hinata with two kunai in his hands "Blonde hair with red tips? Red tip whisker marks on his face? And he has the mokuton?"

Everyone heard Zabuza talk, turning to Mito to see her long red hair with buns. Looking at the decals hanging from her ears 'I read someone about her back in Kiri. A woman named Mito Senju? Can this be the same woman who wielded that crazy whirlpool blade? One swing and a massive whirlpool swallows an army of shinobi?' taking a stance with his Kubikiribōchō.

Zabuza looked over to Naruto 'If those rumors are true...' stopping his thought. "HAKU! Stop hiding and get out of here. If those rumors are true about Konoha then this fight is going to be hell" snarled Zabuza.

Mito wasted no time.

She charged towards Zabuza with her blade high above her neck pointing straight at him. With her blade in her hands she connected her fingers together "Mizu Bunshin" making two water clones appear from Zabuza's blind side. The demon of the mist is impressed that she made water clones with one hand seal.

Mito and the clones were all charging towards Zabuza with each blade in different angles. "Dance of the Whirlpool" with her and the clones attacking all at once. Each water clone attacked Zabuza but the demon of the mist blocked each of the mizu clone's strike making them turn back into water.

"What?" Zabuza was shocked to feel the water all around him. Turning to Mito she charged towards him smirking "Dance of the Whirlpool" as she spins adding her wind affinity to the blade. Zabuza was covered in water feeling his body slowly start to spin, turning to Mito he noticed her spinning around him.

'Shit. The water clones were a distraction. She wanted me to dispel them, so that the water could encase me and she uses her wind affinity to make this whirlpool happen' stabbing Kubikiribōchō to the ground, Zabuza is holding onto the blade handle while his body is floating in the bubble that soon started to take shape of a whirlpool.

Shino and Kiba are shocked to see this happen. "Remind me not to piss her off" whimpered Kiba while Akamaru started to shiver in his jacket. Shino acknowledged his teammate's request also asking the same thing, listening to his bugs warning him not to anger the redhead woman.

When the whirlpool died out Zabuza landed on his feet shaking all the extra water from his body. "That is an insane kenjutsu style." as he pants he looked at Mito then to Naruto "So the rumors in Konoha are true". Smirking he charged towards Naruto who threw one kunai at Zabuza.

Raising his Kubikiribōchō he deflected the kunai coming at him. Naruto smirked and charged towards Zabuza adding the wind affinity he acquired from Kyuubi making the kunai into a long wind blade. "Not bad gaki. Who taught you kenjutsu? Did she?" smirked Zabuza.

Naruto gave Zabuza a smirk making the demon of the mist raise a non-existent eyebrow "Yeah she is one of them. But also Tobirama-sensei taught me some." twisting the kunai of wind down, Naruto spun while slamming a knee to Zabuza's chest who dodged at the last second.

"Hinata NOW!" shouted Naruto.

When Zabuza turned around he saw Hinata charging towards him. Zabuza smirked before Hinata got any closer she felt a pain hit her in the knees making her drop on to the ground. Naruto watching this charged towards Zabuza while making a hand seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few clones appear.

Mito got in front of Zabuza pointed her blade forward. Moving her sights to the left she deflected the senbon coming at her. Shino used his bugs to slow down Zabuza while Kiba and Akamaru charged towards him with two funnels.

"So your little friend stopped hiding?" gritted Mito. With Naruto's clones surrounding the demon of the mist, Kurenai checked Hinata and carefully removed the senbon from her leg.

"Well I got to admit this team isn't all bad. But seeing that the rumors are true I still have to kill the bridge builder" looking at Tazuna he soon began to feel nervous. Zabuza looked at the clones cursing "Haku, anytime now" shouting.

Everyone turned to a person wearing a hunter nin mask.

"Forgive me Zabuza, but the genjutsu trap around the area was causing some problems." answered Haku. Taking a few senbon out she threw some of them at Naruto's clones dispeling them. Kiba and Akamaru charged together forming a big funnel aiming at the hunter nin.

"Hyoton Wall" lifting her hand up. A wall of ice appeared in front of her stopping Kiba and his ninken combined attack. Mito watching this raised an eyebrow seeing a Hyoton ability.

"Interesting, you must be from the Yuki clan of Kiri. I fought against some of your clan members during the first war." spoke Mito.

Everyone turned to her then to Zabuza chuckling "Yeah I assume she is from the Yuki clan. But seeing that Kiri is suffering from a bloodline purge she might be the last one of her clan" spoke Zabuza. Lifting his Kubikiribōchō up, Haku disappeared from the tree branch and appeared on top of the Kubikiribōchō.

Soon everyone noticed a dense mist coming into the area. Hinata activated her byakugan noticing the chakra in the mist was preventing her from seeing anything further "There's chakra in the mist. I can't see anything" spoke Hinata. Mito nodded and turned to Naruto who is thinking of a plan.

"Be careful, Zabuza is known as a silent killer." answered Kurenai. Turning to Shino he shook his head seeing his bugs are having trouble through the chakra mist. Kiba and Akamaru are growling wondering when the demon of the mist is going to strike.

"So many bodies. So many organs. Liver, heart, lungs, kidneys. So many choices I can choose and it will kill you in an instant. So who should I kill first? The blonde red head kid with the mokuton? Or the Hyuga girl that got a good look of my blade that would have sliced her head off in that spin throw?" chuckled Zabuza darkly.

Naruto's killing intent soon skyrocketed while Shino and Kiba took a step back from the angry blonde redhead. Mito watching this let out a nervous giggle 'Big mistake' thinking to herself. She watches his KI just go up and up 'Soon Kyuubi's KI is going to come out and that won't be pretty'

Naruto made a few hand seals and clapped his hands together "Mokuton Nativity of a World of Trees" soon tree roots started to emerge from the ground "Also guys don't tell the teme about my abilities". Making two hand seals and slamming his hand on the ground "Futon Pressure Damage".

Mito stood there and watched Naruto take control of the situation. With all the tree roots emerging it prevented Zabuza from moving and using his silent killing strategy. But it also removed the mist giving them a chance to strike at their location. "There!" shouted Hinata to the left.

Mito charged towards them with Kurenai by her side.

Haku made a hand seal "Certain kill Ice Spears".

Soon ice spears popped out of the ground trying to impale Kurenai and Mito. Naruto added more charka to the tree roots which soon started to grow in size helping the two kunoichi dodge the deadly ice spears below them. 'If it wasn't for Naruto's Mokuton abilities we would have been killed' thought Kurenai.

Zabuza watching this sucked his teeth "Take care of the brat with the Mokuton. I will take care the other two" ordered Zabuza. Haku nodded and looked towards Naruto.

"At once Zabuza but be careful" spoke Haku. Looking at Zabuza she noticed the cuts on his body from the attack 'That blade she is using, is it that strong to do that kind of damage to him?' thought Haku. Looking over Naruto while Hinata stayed close to him "Give up. I won't be an easy person to fight" stated Haku.

Naruto smirked then clapped his hands together and slammed both hands on the ground "Mokuton Tree Spears". Emerging from the ground quickly a wooden spear almost impaled Haku who dodged at the last second. "I've got to admit that is pretty clever to use ice spears, so why not a wooden spear or stake?" smirked Naruto.

When Haku landed she turned to Naruto without her mask. Looking towards the tree spear she noticed her hunter nin mask was on the top of the spear. "Impressive" spoke Haku. Naruto with two kunai in his hands looked over towards Haku waiting for her to make her move.

Mito and Zabuza both exchanged blows while sparks flew. "I am impressed by your Kubikiribōchō. If I would have to guess, Kiri used some elemental stones, crystal gems, or gem ores with a few other abilities to make these blades" smirked Mito. Zabuza came to a complete stop, shocked she figured this out. "It seems you copied some of our weapons during the first war but not our fuinjutsu that came with it" giggled Mito.

"Interesting. So I take it that blade of yours is similar?" spoke Zabuza. 'But to know the secret to make these weapons is very difficult and she knows'. Charging towards Mito, she blocked the massive Kubikiribōchō with Uzu. Mito smiled at Zabuza making him more angry as they jumped away from each other Zabuza soon started to make a few hand seals. "Suiton Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu"

With a giant water dragon all around the area. Mito stabbed Uzu in the ground, started on a few hand seals herself "Suiton Uzu Wall". Uzu soon started to glow blue while a whirlpool of water soon appeared right above the blade coming down to the ground. When the water dragon slammed into the whirlpool.

Zabuza sucked his teeth to see the water dragon combining with the whirlpool. "You've got to be kidding me right?" seeing that his water attack just combined with her defense and is growing.

Mito smiled and made a few hand seals herself "I must thank you for the extra water. My brother-in-law would love to meet you seeing you know one of his favorite jutsu. Suiton Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" aiming at Zabuza. The demon of the mist is shocked to see a water dragon three or maybe four times the size he made.

'She did it without the full use of all the hand seals, used her blade to absorb my attack, and now she is going to use it on me' thought Zabuza. With the water dragon coming at him very quickly he made a hand seals engulfing the area with mist once again. With the water dragon still coming a loud crash was heard and Zabuza caught in the force of the water was sent towards a few trees.

With Naruto.

Shaking the snow from his body he looked at Haku who was panting. 'I have her on the ropes but at this rate I don't know if my mokuton will protect me against all that ice. I have to attack her straight forward' thought Naruto. Getting into position he focused his chakra taking a deep breath "Mokuton Binding Tree Roots"

Tree roots soon started to wrap around Haku preventing her from moving. Struggling to get free Naruto charged towards her "I won't be easy to beat, not just yet" making a hand seal with her free hand. "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals". Naruto noticed all the water around him soon started to cover him and her in a dome of ice.

"Great, now I'm in trouble" looking at Haku he noticed she is in all the mirrors.

"I am impressed that you alone are forcing me to use this jutsu" in a blink of an eye she disappeared. Naruto felt so much pain shoot through his whole body and looked at Haku who reappeared again in another mirror. "Please don't make me kill you. Just surrender so we can kill the bridge builder. I don't want to shed any blood" spoke Haku..

Naruto removed the senbons sticking out of his body. Feeling the wounds already healing he looked at Haku and wonders how she did that. He didn't even see her move, in a blink of an eye he just felt pain shoot throughout his body. 'Damn she has the advantage here. I guess I have to use what ero-sennin taught me'

Making a few hand seals he took a deep breath "Katon Flame Bullet" aiming at the ice mirrors. 'What?' shocked to see the jutsu not do any damage to it whatsoever despite the fact it was fire. Haku again in a blink of an eye disappeared and reappeared while Naruto felt pain all over his body once again.

'Damn' pulling the senbon out of his body.

He soon started to get angry looking at Haku. She noticed his eyes had a black slit going through his pupil 'What is this? His chakra seems to be growing?' "I must finish this now" before she could move Naruto soon started to make a hand seal focusing and pouring all of his chakra. 'What is he doing?'

Outside the dome, tree roots and trees soon started to emerge from the ground. Soon the dome of ice started to get over run by the tree roots around and inside the ice dome. Haku watching this quickly moved as she was about to throw senbons the tree roots all took the damage while Naruto "Katon Bullet Flame" breathing out a huge flame it burned everything inside the dome.

Haku still in the air noticed she was going straight to a wall of flame. 'No' bracing for the flames, she felt a powerful kick slam onto her back. Turning around and still being sent towards the wall of fire. She saw Naruto smirking then poof 'A clone? He kept one of them outside when he surrounded Zabuza. Using the tree roots he lured him inside the dome with us to attack me. Clever.' thought Haku.

Mito and Zabuza were both struggling to get dominance, as sparks continued to fly. Mito sent Zabuza a smirk "So tell me when did Kiri start to make these swords? After Uzushio's destruction?" Zabuza sucked his teeth knowing when Kiri started to make weapons like the one he was using.

Kicking Zabuza in the chest he is sent skidding across the ground "I'm afraid I must end this now. Seeing that your ally failed to beat my grand nephew" smirked Mito. Chargining towards Zabuza, Mito slashed down shocking Zabuza to see a small whirlpool coming at him from the blade.

Bringing his Kubikiribōchō up to block the attack the whirlpool slammed right into the Kubikiribōchō shattering it into many pieces.

"What?" watching his blade just shatter by the force of the Uzu. It continued to go and slammed right into Zabuza's body sending him flying, skidding, and rolling on the ground.

Mito watching this frowns 'It seems his blade took the Futon damage while he took the water damage' watched Mito.

Team Eight standing by the client is shocked to see the fighting. Kurenai is shocked to see Mito this strong while the genins turned to Naruto who was dusting himself off while walking towards Haku. Tazuna watching this is happy that she is strong and a female no less 'Hate to be the guy she is married to' shivering a bit.

Zabuza looked at his Kubikiribōchō 'Great, it's going to take me a while to get the blood needed for repairing it.' Sucking his teeth he looked at Haku who was barely standing herself 'That kid also managed to stand against Haku. I guess the Mokuton is more dangerous then I thought. I've got to come up with a plan'

Charging towards Mito with his broken Kubikiribōchō. She got into a stance "Don't be stupid, just give up" shouted Mito. Charging herself she raised her blade and pointed it forwards to Zabuza chest. In the last second Zabuza dodged the blade and continued running towards Haku.

"Haku let's get out of here for now" making a hand seal. Mist started to appear engulfing them and giving them the opportunity to escape for now.

Mito walked towards Tazuna while Naruto is doing the same thing. "Ok next time it's someone else's turn to be a pincushion" winced Naruto. Mito rolled her eyes and told him his wounds should be healed "They are, it just hurts like hell" whined Naruto. Team Eight watching this got an anime sweat while Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics.

"My home isn't that far from here. We can relax in the meantime" said Tazuna. Mito nodded and turned to Shino asking if he planted a bug on them. To Shino's amusement he raised an eyebrow asking if he did "I worked with your great-grandfather and I must say you act like him, I'm honored that I can work with you" smiled Mito.

"Thank you and it's an honor to work with you as well. And yes I did plant two female bugs on them" answered Shino. Mito hearing this giggled knowing that the males will track the females scent from miles away for days. "That is correct. How did you know?" asked Shino shocked that someone from outside his clan knows this.

"I remember your great-grandfather telling us one time while he hated to repeat himself twice about the same thing" answered Mito.

Shino let out a small chuckle "I see. I do hate to repeat myself" answered Shino.

"Let's go" answered Tazuna.

Tazuna home.

When they arrived Naruto yawned loudly "Sorry. But I didn't have an easy fight and I still have some ice stuck on me". Rubbing his head some snow fell from his hair to the ground "See. I need a hot shower". Mito let out a sigh while Tazuna chuckled.

"Tousan" hearing a voice coming from the kitchen everyone turned to a woman walking in "You're safe, thank Kami. I heard Gato hired some ninja to kill you" running to her father hugging him. Tazuna chuckled and pointed at Mito and Naruto for protecting him and fighting against the ninja.

"Yeah no problem, maybe you can be the pincushion" smiled Naruto.

"Thank you all for protecting him." bowed Tsunami.

"Yes it's no problem but Tazuna-san got lucky I got wind of this. But on a different topic, is there any ship that makes a travel to Uzu up north?" asked Mito. Tsunami hearing this turned to her father who is in deep thought. He knew a few people that can sail there but why would anyone want to go there?

"Yes. I know a few but no one has gone up there since the last shinobi war almost at the start when a few hidden villages banded together to destroy Uzushio. That was what, two maybe three decades ago?" answered Tazuna. Tsunami nodded remembering hearing the stories on how shinobi from other nations came to Nami and paid shippers to take them to Uzu and bring them back home.

Naruto hearing this frowned "Is there anyone on the island?" asked Naruto. Mito also nodded hoping some remnants of her clan survived this long living on an isolated island. Tazuna scratched his head as he doesn't know, as he thinks he remembers one odd ship landing at the dock.

"Strange thing about it. Once it landed no one was on it except a scroll. I think the scroll is at Nami's capital now. I can send someone out there to get it. It could take at least a day or so" answered Tazuna. Mito nodded and wonders why a scroll would be on a ship and how did the ship make it to Nami by itself?

"So what's next? I mean we can't let Zabuza just get away like that. I mean should we track him down after a day or so and find out where Gato is hiding out?" asked Naruto. Mito nodded and turned to Kurenai who is also thinking on a strategy. Shino released a few male bugs from his coat telling them that they will return in a few hours giving him a detailed location of Gato's place.

"Well that's convenient. We won't need the key" smirked Kiba.

"Indeed. So in the meantime we rest and train a bit in case Zabuza brings allies or Gato brings any more of his men" answered Mito.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and asked if she is going to use that same fuinjutsu she used on the previous thugs. "What did it do to them, Naruto-kun?" aske Hinata.

Naruto shivered if not shuddered just to think about it.

Looking at them he tells them what the fuinjutsu does making Kiba and Akamaru whimper. Shino's body language suggested he was very uncomfortable in hearing this while Hinata gave a horrified look. He also told them why she used them making them gape like fishes. "Yup. I'm telling you I think one died from trauma or heart failure. He just laid there not moving" spoke Naruto.

The genins turned to Mito who is talking to Kurenai casually about something.

Tazuna and Tsunami hearing this thought it was a joke while Naruto shook his head. He reassured them that he would never use a jutsu he created to stop perverts. "I mean after what that stupid thug said and what Ero-sennin tried to do, I'd rather fight against a whole army instead of doing something perverted when she is around" shivering some more.

"Wow. Make sure she doesn't hang out with my kaasan or nee-chan in the future. They hate perverts BUT after what I heard from you I don't think those three need to exchange punishment ideas" replied Kiba.

Naruto turned to him nodding not wanting to think of the punishment. Just hanging with Jiraiya is bad enough and having Tobirama with him causing havoc with some pranks just gets worse for them in trouble.

Shino asked Naruto why he doesn't want to show his skills to Sasuke. "With your current abilities I believe that you would be top of the class. Even today's battle against the hunter nin you proved to be chunin material but also in protecting Hinata" spoke Shino.

Hinata blushed remembering that Naruto protected her. Poking her fingers together, Naruto turned to Hinata smiling making her blush even more if possible "Hai. Thank you Naruto-kun. I just froze seeing the blade coming at me" frowned Hinata. Looking down ashamed by what happened, Naruto cupped her face up and smiled at her.

"Hey don't worry. I don't blame you for what happened and no one else here does either. It could have happened to any of us. I guess we got lucky I heard that rabbit making some noise. Speaking of that rabbit did Zabuza actually use it for a substitution?" the genin and jonins nodded wondering why he used the rabbit as a substitute.

"Poor guy. Who ever was his master that person is going to be sad" looking down Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Any way, as for your question Shino, Sasuke was too busy trying to show off on the day of the team assignments that he didn't pay attention to Iruka. But also he left the room during the meeting to reeducate some shinobi. I think the Hokage won't let him take the chunin exams if he doesn't wise up." answered Naruto.

Kiba hearing this nodded and that his mother cracked up on the joke. "My sister couldn't stop snickering with Anko. I think even after the meeting they still snickered"

Naruto chuckled and turned to Shino who was still listening to him.

"I see. Even my tousan was shocked to hear about your status. He wondered why it was necessary to hide your lineage from all of us, especially from you" asked Shino. When he came home from that lesson he told his father and mother on what happened and to their shock they learned about Naruto's ancestry.

Shino could tell that his father knew something more and muttered a name to himself wondering. Turning to Naruto he asked if he knows this woman's name. "Kushina?"

Naruto hearing the name nodded and looked down sadly "Hai. She was my kaasan who died giving birth to me due to birth complications" reading the autopsy report, he wonders what could have happened on the night of his birth. Shino hearing this apologized due to hearing his father say the name.

"I believe that my tousan knew her. If you wish I could set up a meeting with you that you two could speak" spoke Shino. Naruto hearing this nodded as he would like that. Since Mito knew little about Kushina she died a few short months later after the transfer was complete with Kyuubi.

"Well if you know about your mother what about your father?" asked Hinata. Naruto looked at her smiled but also frowned knowing he can't tell them just yet. "Sorry, I wish I can tell you guys especially you Hinata-chan but I can't. Not just yet. It's more complicated than you think. Excuse me" leaving the room he headed outside.

Hinata looked down while Mito sighed "Don't blame yourself. Trust him, he is only protecting you. He has been doing it since he was born, it's an S rank secret but also clan issues. So just be there for him" smiled Mito. Everyone from Konoha looked at each other wondering what the secret can be. Kurenai knows about Kyuubi and looks at her students telling them everything here won't be discussed outside again.

That night

Naruto walked on the beach looking towards the moon and sighed. **"It's very interesting how things are going for you"** hearing a voice he looks around. Hearing a chuckle **"You still haven't figured it out have you kit?"**

"Kyuubi" muttered Naruto.

**"So it seems you aren't as dumb as you look. But seeing that my first container broke the seal on your head. I find it ironic that you brought them back with my and his help as well"** spoke Kyuubi.

"Yours and his help? Who is the other person if I can ask?" spoke Naruto. Kyuubi chuckling sent Naruto an image that made him see his breath in front of him. 'Shinigami? But how?' thought Naruto. He remembers seeing six candles and the ritual change while feeling a cold chill in the air. The river of blood coming from his stomach where his seal is located.

**"That is quite simple. You see when you tried to resurrect them you used kage bunshins that came from you. But my chakra leaks into your system. So each clone has a bit of my chakra and when you placed the blood on the scroll your wounded hand mixed with the blood thus reacting to it. But what it made even more ironic was that the seal was close to breaking. But the Shinigami sensed this and wondered why there were three high chakra signatures of mine. In other words he got curious and found you there trying to bring back three people. Seeing that your father sealed my other half with his. I don't know why Shinigami allowed you to bring them back but yet used the sealed yang from me and your father and used it to bring them back. Why, I will never know. But seeing that it was a contract deal to have me sealed away until you die so I assume he wants that deal to continue on"** explained Kyuubi. **"But...!"**

Naruto hearing this "But what? With your yang and my tousan yang sealed away, I assume your yang was enough to bring back two people while my father just for one. Why do I get the feeling there is more that I should know?" answered Naruto.

Kyuubi chuckled loudly deep inside the cage finding it ironic.** "Let's just say Yin and Yang is something else that someone used to create something into existence. It's quite a treat to see someone performing this justu with the extra help. But seeing how things went on, I say you got lucky, very lucky. To create a body and to use a spirit is something only Kami can do or someone else. But there was another and you by means got close. You used your kage bunshin as bodies but also yet as souls. You used blood that contained their souls and used your body and soul to bring them back. But to see the Nidaime's jutsu to bring someone back and use a body is almost similar to his technique when he created us"** spoke Kyuubi.

Naruto listening to Kyuubi raised an eyebrow "He created you? I assume there is more and you won't be telling me. But after all this time why tell me now? I assumed with the altered seal you'd be silent so why are you talking to me now of all times? What do you want from all this?" asked Naruto irritated he is getting more questions then answers "And what happened on the night of my birth?" demanded Naruto.

Hearing Kyuubi chuckle, Naruto sucks his teeth wondering what kind of game he is playing with him. **"Ahh would you like to know? Sorry, but for now I think I will remain quiet. That pretty little mesugitsune you adore soo much is coming. I wonder what her reaction will be when you tell her about your family heirloom. But if you are indeed heading to Uzu, I suggest you tell Mito to take you to the Garden"**

Just as he spoke Kyuubi cut the connection while Naruto cursed to himself wondering what Kyuubi knows.

"Naruto-kun is everything ok?" asked Hinata worried.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked at Hinata with a smile. "Yeah and no, it's confusing but thanks for coming out to see me. Come on let's head back to Tazuna's place." walking to her. He grabbed her hand making her blush, as he watched her blush Naruto saw a beautiful aura around her, moving some of her hair away from her face.

Naruto blushed a bit while Hinata looked away blushing even more. "Ano we should head back. Shino's bug came back and Mito wants everyone to hear about the mission."

Naruto nodded and walked back to Tazuna's house holding Hinata's hand smiling.

Hektols: Good idea on the blades I used the idea on the review you left.

ManxomeFoe: The reason they aren't living in the Senju compound well I really don't know. The anime or manga doesn't say anything about it. So I assume it was destroyed during the last shinobi war era.

adngo714: There might be some more fighting between Mito and Zabuza.

Rixxell Stryfe: I will be going to the reason why Kumo was the first major hidden village next chap or three. Depends how long this chroc going to be.


	4. Mori No Yoko is born

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Nami no Kuni Few days later.

Naruto is outside with Mito who are practicing their kenjutsu, while Team Eight is practicing walking on the tree.

Kiba and Shino did well for the first few hours while Hinata showed them how well her chakra control is.

Kurenai watching her team seeing how well they have improved, turned to Naruto 'I've got to give credit to Naruto, he just won't stop until he gets it. If I would have known that he knew the kage bunshin while have Kyuubi increase his stamina. He would have made a better teammate than Kiba.'

Naruto dodged the strikes and slashes coming at him. Clapping his hands together he placed them on the ground then rolled over to his left missing the strike hitting the earth. Mito watching this raised an eyebrow noticing the tree roots wrap around her blade "Clever. But still not good enough" twisting the blade. She brought it up almost cutting Naruto's head off clean but he ducked under it at the last second.

Naruto panting turned to her while she placed her blade on her shoulder lazily. Before he charged Tsunami came to the back getting everyone's attention "Forgive me for intertupting, but the gentleman coming from the capital dropped off the scroll". Naruto stopped charging while Mito turned to Tsunami nodding, walking towards her. She threw a kunai at Naruto who caught it while another kunai grazed his cheek.

"Always pay attention. Regardless of the fact we are in ally territory, danger always lurks. A shinobi's life is to always look around, always be aware of your surroundings or it can be used against you but you can also use it against them." Answered Mito, Naruto listening to her nodded and rubbed his cheek wiping the blood off his cheek. With the cut already healed he followed Mito inside the house while Kurenai got everyone's attention to go inside.

Kitchen.

Mito looked at the scroll and frowned 'For someone to place this on a ship while the ship made it to port is a miracle. But why would anyone want to send a key scroll here? It doesn't make sense...unless they didn't want the enemy to have it. But what does this scroll unlock?' thought Mito. Looking closely at the seal she sighs wondering what does the scroll unlock.

Looking up she noticed everyone staring at her "What is it?" blinking she watches everyone fall on the ground making her get an anime sweat.

Kurenai clearing her throat looked at Mito asking what does the scroll say. "It came from Uzu. So it must have a great importance to the Uzumaki clan but also from Uzu. It's one of the last remnants from there. It should be kept at Konoha" answered Kurenai. Mito nodded and soon started to roll the scroll looking at everyone telling them to get ready to move tonight.

"We attack Gato's place. Taking out Zabuza but also that short little tryant" answered Mito.

"Why bother?" everyone turned to Inari. Naruto hearing him let out a sigh "You go and Gato will know where you came from. He is going to bring an army with him to destroy this place" said Inari.

"This again?" said Naruto rolling his eyes. "Inari, that isn't going to happen. If you want I will leave a few Mokuton Bunshin here to keep watch. They are more durable then the kage bunshin and won't dispel after one attack or hit" everyone turned to Naruto like he grew a second head. "What?" Mito wasn't even aware that Naruto even recreated that jutsu while Hashirama has been having some trouble using it.

In fact now that she thinks about it she never heard Hiashirama using a jutsu like that before 'He clearly made something not even my Hashirama-koi has ever thought of' smiled Mito. Turning to the group of shinobi "Everyone get ready for tonight. Naruto send a message to Hiruzen asking for a team to help on a C rank mission to watch the town but also bridge. With Gato's death any forces he has remaining will disperse. I doubt any will come to Nami wanting to start trouble where they killed him"

"Ok. But why the extra team then? I mean with Kurenai-sensei's team here shouldn't that be enough?" asked Naruto. Mito nodded but wants another team to come down for numerous reasons. "Sure I will send a message to the old man" getting up to go outside.

Kurenai turned to her "I understand about us going to Uzu. But I can stay back while my team goes with you. I don't think they will cause any trouble. I can stay watch" answered Kureani. Mito nodded but wants another team to watch over Tazuna finishing the bridge, even though he lied to Hiruzen and paid for protection.

"But this mission changed and he still paid for a genin team for escort and the bridge to be finished. So to have another team fill that quota-" stopping Mito, noticing Kurenai smirk.

"Meaning we can have a genin team watch him finish the bridge while we relax in the sun" giggled Kurenai. Mito nodded and has a good idea what team Hiruzen is going to send. "Team Seven, seeing that Sasuke got angry to hear his mission like he claims good ones get taken away from him" smirked Kurenai making Mito giggle finding it amusing a genin thinks more of himself then the others.

"Sent the message" answered Naruto walking back into the room.

"Good, let's move" ordered Mito.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders but soon followed the older kunoichi's "So what is the plan?" yawning. Both of them turned to Shino who raised an eyebrow while Mito asked if he knows the way. "Ok so Shino knows the area. Meaning he will give us the information while we break into three teams" asked Naruto.

Kurenai blinked while Mito raised an eyebrow "How did you figure that out?" asked Mito.

Shino adjusted his glasses "That would be an acceptable plan" answered Shino. 'His skills are high. His tactics have changed but yet his personality remains the same but he hides it?' thinking more of the change that Naruto has gone. He finds it odd that Naruto of all people seems to be calm.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder while walking to the door came to a stop "Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu" making seven wood clones appear. "Watch the place but also keep an eye on Inari and his family". Soon some of the clones left in different directions while both older kunoichi turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders.

That Night

Six blurs were all jumping from branch to branch. Naruto turned to Shino who nodded while he looked down "Trouble. We have a few guards outside the area and a few others as well" answered Naruto getting the clones memories. Shino listened to him while his bugs confirmed this but also how many people they have inside.

"So there are about twenty to thirty people. But also a few more inside. Once we attack everyone will come to us so we must get ready" spoke Shino. Kurenai nodded while Mito raised an eyebrow and turned to the place. Hinata with her byakugan looked at the house and confirmed everything that Shino has said.

Naruto looking at the house and shrugs his shoulder "I can make some kage bunshin to divert their attention while you guys attack them from behind. Mito can attack Zabuza while I keep the hyoton user busy." Mito nodded but told everyone to watch each other not knowing what else Gato can have.

"The place can be booby-trapped" replied Mito. Turning to Naruto he nodded and took out a few kunai with some explosive tags "Don't tell me that is what you've been doing in your free time with the fuinjutsu book I gave you to study". Everyone turned to Naruto who smirked while making a few clones appear near him.

"I don't want to say but Tobirama-sensei had to use a suiton jutsu while Hashirama-sensei repaired the wall outside Konoha" replied Naruto jumping off the tree branch. Team Eight blinked while Mito sucked her teeth grumbling about someone getting grounded once they get back to Konoha. As if things couldn't get any worse a huge explosion happened making a twenty foot deep crater.

"It's official, that boy will be the second death of me" shaking her head, Mito jumped down while Team Eight turned to Kurenai sighing and following Mito Movements.

"Hmm is anyone else worried about the explosion Naruto made with a home made seal tag?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked agreeing with his master while Shino adjusted his glasses getting ready to join the battle. Hinata with her byakugan is watching Naruto in awe that he is fighting a few men with a kunai that is glowing white.

With Naruto.

With all the clones breaking into groups while Gato's thugs are all confused wondering which one to attack. "Gotcha" smirked Naruto. Attacking a group of thugs from the side knocking them across the room. Naruto quickly dodged to the right missing the ice spear popping out of the ground 'That was close. Good thing my clone dispelled to tell me what was happening' looking at Haku, Naruto turned to his left noticing Gato's men surrounding him.

"This should be fun" making a few hand seals he slams both hands on the ground making some tree roots appear around the area. While Haku made a hand seal herself "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death". Aiming at Naruto, he quickly added more chakra to the ground making the tree roots grow in size and protecting him.

"Clever" mumbled Haku.

"Not bad yourself seeing you've had years of practice" answered Naruto.

"Haku enough kidding around and finish that brat off once and for all" shouted Zabuza. Slowly getting up he turned to Naruto "This time gaki you aren't going to live" smiling he made a hand seal making the mist roll in. 'I'm not a hundred percent but with Gato's thugs here we should have a chance of beating them all' thought Zabuza.

Naruto watched the mist rolled in 'Great. That's all I need, to be a pincushion' mumbling to himself. "Oi. Let's just cut to the chase I really don't want-" feeling the many senbons hit all over his body. Naruto's blue eyes iris turned blood red with a black slit instead of a pupil. Glaring at the direction where the senbons came from.

He pulled the senbons out of his body "Now I'm pissed off" shouting. He charged towards the direction with a kunai in each hand. With the mist covering them both, Naruto added the wind affinity to one of the kunai and threw it towards the mist dispersing it. Looking at Haku she quickly threw some senbon while Zabuza charged in.

"Your fight is with me!" shouted Mito. Descending down with her blade in her hands. Zabuza used his Kubikiribōchō blocking the whirlpool blade making sparks dance around each blade. "Interesting, it seems you repaired your blade. But what a shame that the same thing is going to happen once again while your boss will go down" smirked Mito.

Pointing Mystic Uzu striaght towards Zabuza, he turned to Gozu and Meizu who nodded. With both of them charging they shot their metal gauntlets at Mito. Dodging the first metal chain she used Uzu to block the second one but didn't expect the chain to wrap around her blade. "Pesking little bugs you two are. But I really shouldn't insult ally insects" smirked Mito.

Zabuza turned to the demon brothers watching a huge swarm of bugs appearing in front of them "WHAT?!" Looking around he sees Kurenai with her team finishing off Gato's hired mercenaries. "Damn, I wasn't expecting them to attack us here". Lifting his Kubikiribōchō up he blocked Mito's strike "So how about a small duel? No ninjutsu, genjutsu, just straight kenjutsu" smirked Zabuza.

Mito grinned as she jumped back she placed Mystic Uzu back in her sheath while placing her hand on the hilt of the blade. Taking a defensive stance she stared at Zabuza "Whenever you wish to begin and let's this make this more interesting. A last request for the loser, who am I to say I never learned kenjutsu to the fullest?" letting out a vulipine grin.

Zabuza couldn't help but chuckle "Ahh memories back from home. One thing I learned is to never underestimate any shinobi male or female but females are always the much worse of fighters" smirked Zabuza. Mito sent a smile towards Zabuza that made him shiver reminding him or a kunoichi with a odd kekkie genaki to use two advanced sub-elements.

With the both charging each other at the same time, Mito quickly unsheathed Mystic Uzu while Zabuza brought down his Kubikiribōchō. With both blades slamming against each other a small shockwave of wind and vibrations sent both of them back skidding a bit. Mito recovered first, quickly sheathed her blade, and started to charge towards Zabuza.

'What is she going to do?' thought Zabuza.

Taking a defensive stance he brings his Kubikiribōchō up to the side to block the attack. Mito in the last second smirked as she quickly drew her blade out, Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō blocked the strike. "Not good enough to-" watching Mito spin after he blocked Mystic Uzu stike, Zabuza was smacked right in the face by Mystic Uzu's sheath sending him back a bit.

"Damn. I thought my head was hard. But that..." pointing at sheath while Mito held it in her other hand while giggling. "What is it made of? Steel?" rubbing his face. Mito continues to giggle while Zabuza smirks "Got to admit, I never would have thought someone would use the sheath like that" replied Zabuza.

"Indeed. I picked this up in my time in Konoha when I first married my Hashirama-koi. Tobirama always love his little pranks thinking they were cute and funny but the trouble it got in him" shaked Mito. Zabuza hearing the name raised an eyebrow while Mito took up another stance "Let's finish this seeing how Naruto is doing I am a little concerned" turning to the battle where Naruto is.

Zabuza let out a dark chuckle making Mito raise an eyebrow "Yeah. Haku has been working on something to get back on the gaki. I got to give him credit with his mokuton abilities. Even I thought they weren't much of a threat but to see him wield in person. Haku has something special for him". Charging towards Mito she blocks the Kubikiribōchō with Mystic Uzu.

'He has the speed and strength over me. Maybe I can use that against him'. Turning to the broken chain gauntlets on the ground, she let out a smirk 'This can be useful' thought Mito. Zabuza turning around quickly dodged to his right, Mito dragged her blade onto the ground and quickly snagged the chain onto Mystic Uzu.

Zabuza, unware of what is going on, charged towards Mito to end the match. "It's over" bringing the Kubikiribōchō to the side to cut her in half. Mito quickly brought her blade blocking the Kubikiribōchō. With the force lifting her blade, the chain wrapped around Zabuza and his Kubikiribōchō shocking the demon of the mist.

Mito quickly stabbed Mystic Uzu into the ground while the chain kept him tied down "Don't move" said Mito. Holding the sheath at Zabuza's neck he noticed how sharp it is. "Even the sheath is made of the same metal as Mystic Uzu but there is a seal on it making the sheath light but also deadly as well. So don't mistake it as something that won't cause damage" replied Mito with steel in her voice.

Zabuza looked at the blade noticing the white aura coming from the metal 'She is adding her futon to it' thought Zabuza. Seeing that the sheath alone can cut him into pieces. "You win" replied Zabuza.

Before Mito even spoke she felt Kyuubi's chakra coming from "NARUTO!" turning to his direction. Zabuza shivered to feel that much bloodlust and hate coming someone once again.

With Naruto

When Mito jumped in and took Zabuza off to the side he turned to Haku pulling the senbon out of his body while the wounds soon started to close. "Do you know how annoying that is and how much it hurts?" gritted Naruto. Holding the senbon in his hand he sucks his teeth promising anyone much pain if he sees anyone use a senbon on him. Already hating needles because of hospitals, Naruto turned to Haku standing their while making a few hand seals.

Grabbing a large broken tree root he adds his wind chakra to the tree root. "CATCH!" swinging the tree root at Haku many splinter projectiles shot out of the tree root stabbing Haku in her body. "Have a taste of your own medicine" chuckled Naruto. Wiping the blood from his lip, Haku glares at Naruto for all the splinters.

"I guess I won't feel sorry using my new technique on you" Haku made a few hand seals making the area snow. Naruto watching this raised an eyebrow "I created this jutsu to freeze everything around my enemy. So there will be no escape but an icy death". Clapping her hands together she took a deep breath and soon blew out a cold chilly wind.

Naruto watching this quickly clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground making a dome of wood protecting him. The icy chilly wind slammed against the wooden dome, while the dome didn't move an inch. Once Haku finished with the icy breath she looked around the area to see ice that formed and built up.

"I wasn't expecting his mokuton to protect him even in that temperature." mumbled Haku. Turning to the dome she noticed the ice around it soon started to melt "WHAT?!" Soon the dome of wood opened up with two kage bunshins popped out making a few hand seals.

"Katon Big Flame Bullet Jutsu" with both clones shooting out huge flame bullets melting the ice around the area. The original Naruto made a hand seal while throwing some seeds on the ground "Mokuton Nativity of a World of Trees" slamming his hand on the ground. Tree roots soon emerged from the ground while the seeds he throw on the ground became buried.

Haku watched the trees around the area started to grow. 'They are breaking the ice around the area. I guess I have to aim at him to stop him. It's the only way' thought Haku. Taking out a kunai both of them soon started to clash, as sparks fly "Impressive. I must give you credit but this will be all over soon and I must help Zabuza" spoke Haku.

Naruto wiped his pants from the snow and looks at Haku raising an eyebrow "Why is he so important to you? I mean you two are missing nin and the way he treats you is like you are nothing but a tool to him" asked Naruto. Watching Haku she took a deep breath while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, when you protected the Hyuga girl, is she precious to you? I believe that is what makes someone strong. Because Zabuza is precious to me and I can't fail him. He gave me a reason to live and without that reason I would be nothing" spoke Haku. Naruto listened to Haku and thought back to what happened a few days ago, in fact since the whole Mizuki incident he has been able to see things in a different light.

But what Haku said as well a reason for her to continue "I haven't had a easy life" as she looks away. Naruto can recognize some of the pain he went through and from hearing what Kurenai knew about the civil war that Kiri has. Did Haku go through the similar treatment as he did? Did the people of her village treat her wrongly.

"Your family, are they really gone?" asked Naruto.

"My family is Zabuza and the demon brothers" answered Haku watching Naruto stand there.

Hearing what she said Naruto thought back from his life. He stood in the back watching everyone who had a family, yearning for that. He would move around, go unnoticed by the families enjoying their company while he watched them. But doing what he did came with a price. He pranked people around Konoha hoping that they would acknowledge him, he lives instead of being ignored. But there were times he wished he was ignored.

"So what is she to you?" asked Haku. Making a few handseals Naruto stood there not knowing, like a deep conflict is happening. As he thinks back at the academy, the times Sakura ignored him, hit him. Hinata on the other hand taking quick glances at him, hiding behind a corner watching him.

'Why did she always blush but also faint around me? Why?' touching his chest he moved his hand to his forehead where a seal was once. 'Now of all times I can think straight, but why?' moving his hand back to his chest. He stood there wanting to know the answer as both his heart and mind are telling Naruto something different. His mind is telling him to counter while his heart tells him to answer but he just stood there thinking about 'Hinata'

Haku made the last of the handseal stared at Naruto not moving "Hyoton Icy Prison". Taking a deep breath she clapped her hands together making all the water around Naruto engulf him. Exhaling the breath of air it soon turned the water into ice shocking Hinata as she watches this all.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Hinata. Watching what happened in the corner of her eyes she is shocked to see a ball of ice. The whole area is covered in ice as well as it became an icy graveyard.

"Hinata!" shouted Kurenai. Slashing the mercenary down she quickly charged towards her student "Behind you!" shouted Kurenai.

When Hinata turned around she saw three mercenaries coming at her 'Naruto-kun forgive me'.

Time seemed to slow down as Kami held back the hands of time from moving, herself. Everything and everyone watched how it is going to happen, Kurenai charging towards Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru in a funnel of wind trying to get there. Shino used his bugs trying to protect Hinata. Haku watched the ball of ice soon start to crack while steam erupted from it.

'WHAT?!' thought Haku.

All it took was one second for the ball of ice to finally crack while Naruto erupted from it. In that second, a second Naruto appeared in front of Hinata while glowing red with an outline of a fox cloak around him with a tail. In that third second it took Naruto a few quick slashs to kill the three mercenaries. In the fourth second Naruto slammed his hand on the ground "Mokuton Deadly Tree Vines."

Erupting from the ground tree vines tangled Haku's body while it slowly started to squeeze her to death.

"Naruto enough" shouted Mito. When she appeared she saw the dead mutilated bodies 'Dear Kami he slashed them with his own claws?' Turning to Haku she is turning blue from the lack of air. Reaching into her pouch she charged towards Naruto hoping to place the seal on his forehead. But before she can even get close everyone heard clapping while Naruto's attention turned to the short man with glasses.

"Zabuza, for you to lose to a bunch of children and to two woman, what a shame. I should have paid more but seeing that I wasn't going to even pay the price we discussed. I brought some more friends in case something like this happened. You get what you pay for" Gato with a show of hands showed the mercenary army that he brough with him. Looking around he turned to Naruto "Kill them all".

As soon he finished that sentence Naruto let out a loud roar shaking the house while the leaves on the trees dropped. As he takes a deep breath the chakra cloak around him soon starts to dissipate "**I** don't need **your** **help** yet. **I** can **fight them** on my **own and **protect** her**". Everyone heard Naruto's voice change from dark and soft as he took one step forward he glared at Gato. "And all this happened because of you?" hissing at the man the red chakra around him soon started to disappear.

Some of the mercenarys stepped foward while one mecenary saw Hinata behind Naruto. Remebering something a while ago "Hey that girl behind him. She is a Hyuga, I hear that Kumo pays well for bloodline holders. Maybe we can take her in alive while they have her". In a blink of an eye the man felt a pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw a huge piece of wood impaled his stomach. As he drops dead on the ground few of the mercenaries just recall Naruto picking up a piece of wood and throw it.

But to see it grow in size and slam right into a friend of theirs killing him on the spot. Some mercenaries soon started to have a change of heart whether to attack or not.

"Hey Zabuza if Gato wasn't going to pay you, does that mean that contract isn't valid?" asked Naruto. Zabuza chuckled thinking on what Naruto said while turning to Haku who was freed by the plants. "Since your boss didn't want to pay you I think taking the payment from his flesh won't be awful" smirked Naruto.

"Gaki, you bring up a valid point and I like how you think" grinned Zabuza underneath his mask "Also what is your last request?" turning to Mito. She looked at the thugs while Zabuza didn't need to hear any more. "Gozu, Meizu, let's go and finish these punks off. I will take Gato out myself. Haku make sure they don't pass the gaki because right now I don't want to see a Yoko".

Naruto snorted and walked forward to the thugs but was stopped by Hinata's hug from behind "Please, you did enough". Naruto listening to her voice noticed something wet drop on his neck "I thought I lost you" whispered Hinata.

Taking a deep breath Naruto made a few hand seals "I won't fight if you don't want me to. But I am going to provide some assistance." With the last of the hand seal the tree vines that was used to tied Haku all erupted from the ground tieing the mercenaries up and Gato while Hinata nodded and passed out on Naruto's back.

Zabuza watching this let out a smirk "Thanks for the help gaki." With a few quick slashes Zabuza cut down the mercenaries in front of him while the demon brothers soon started to take out the rest.

"Wait please. Stop" begged Gato. Falling on the ground he looks at the mercenary army that he brought being killed down "I should have waited for the others to come in the month" spoke Gato. Thinking it would made any difference the small tyrant felt a dark shiver running up his spine, as he turns to Zabuza he himself looked at Naruto scared to feel the killing intent while Hinata remained oblivious.

The dark look that Naruto sent him was like almost looking into a demon as well. Naruto's blue eyes iris now have a black slit instead of a pupil. Zabuza was given the title of _Kirigakure no Kijin _(demon of the hidden mist). But this demon he is looking at "Mori no Yoko (demon fox of the forest)." Whispered Zabuza, feeling like he stepped into a puddle he looks down to see Gato soiling and wetting himself.

'Perfect' getting an anime sweat, Zabuza swinged his Kubikiribōchō slicing off Gato's head right off his body.

"You still owe me a last request" spoke Mito. Zabuza hearing this raised an eyebrow "I merely looked over the direction where the trouble was. You assumed that is what I wanted" giggled Mito.

"But that... ugh" Zabuza grunting watched Mito giggle while Haku also giggled "How's your clansmen? He hasn't moved, neither did the Hyuga" spoke Zabuza.

Mito raised an eyebrow and turned to Naruto who passed out while standing up making her get an anime sweat. "Tobirama-nii, wait until I get my hands on you for teaching him that trick of yours" tightening her fist everyone in the area shivered to feel her killing intent. It's even worse then Naruto's "Let's head back to Nami. Let those two rest for the meantime" spoke Mito.

Turning to Zabuza "And the last request?" asked the demon of the mist.

"I will tell you once the other team from Konoha arrives" answered Mito.

Few days later

Naruto waking up blinked seeing his surrounding "Oh man what hit me?" Trying to remember the last thing that happened "Gato" hissing to himself. He got up from bed and walked to the window. Looking outside he noticed many people walking around in Tazuna's backyard.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto turned around to see her joyous face "Yo. What did I miss?" letting out a grin. Hinata quickly charged towards him and hugged, relieved to see him walking and awake "I'm fine Hinata-chan really. So how long have I been out and sorry for worrying you" yawned Naruto.

Mito in the doorway smiled to see the two together and hugging "About three days. Chakra exhaustion but also someone else helping you" said Mito. Naruto nodded gave her a silent but stern look knowing this won't be the end but the start of the conversation later on. "Come outside. Team Seven arrived this morning" smiled Mito, making Naruto grunt while Hinata giggled. Mito on the other hand her eye started to twitch "More lessons on delicacy but add more punishment" replied Mito.

Naruto soon started to pout while making whimpering noise "Naruto-kun" giggled Hinata.

Outside

Team Seven along with Kakashi are listening to Kiba telling them what happened. Since they arrived Sasuke is having a hard time digesting everything while he turned to Zabuza and his team. "Then from out nowhere Naruto erupts from the ball of ice glowing red. He just appeared in a flash killing three mercenaries with his bare hands. Then Gato appeared with a few squads of mercenaries and one of them said something they shouldn't which pissed off Naruto so much that he picked up a broken piece of wood and-"

"Kiba!" interupted Naruto. Walking outside along with Hinata and Mito he let out a yawn "Another time. I don't want teme to know everything" yawned Naruto, shooting a look at Team Seven. He watched Sasuke scoff at him while looking at Sakura with a smirk.

"You mean your Mokuton? I heard the talk all over Konoha. I wonder if it's even true" said Sasuke. Everyone from Team Eight kept quiet while Kurenai turned to Kakashi who turned to Mito. "Tsk" Sasuke sucked his teeth seeing that no one is saying anything 'It's true. He has the mokuton but also another kekkei genkai. Is his clan stronger than mine? Is he stronger then me? Has he just been waiting for his kekkei genkai to activate?' thought Sasuke.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Zabuza snorted catching everyone's attention. "I heard the rumors myself. Blonde hair with red tips. Whisker marks on his face with red tips at the ends. And now everyone will know that Mori no Yoko defeated me" said Zabuza shaking his head trying to figure out how he lost to a group of newbie genin.

"Mori no Yoko? What does that mean?" asked Sakura.

All eyes turned to Zabuza "It means demon fox of the forest. Konoha was founded by Hashirama Senju who has the mokuton. It is said that his mokuton was used to create the forest around the area. Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves" stated Zabuza. Everyone blinked wondering how someone outside of Konoha knows all this.

_"_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew" spoke Kakashi.

Everyone turned to him wondering where did that come from "That was pretty poetic. Kakashi I didn't know you could be like that" said Kurenai. Trying to hold down her blush, Hinata giggled at her sensei's antics. Naruto on the other hand snapped his fingers knowing he heard it coming from the Sandaime many times.

"Yes. The sandaime always said that while my sensei the Yondaime would always say 'The fire's shadow will illuminate the village'. I quite never understood what he meant when I was younger. But when I got older I started to understand what he meant. It's not the Hokage that illuminates the village, it's the Will of Fire that lights up the village" answered Kakashi.

"He must have been something" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded "He was. But always will be because he lives on in spirit" said Kakashi looking at Naruto seroius but giving him a warm smile. Naruto nodded knowing that Kakashi was his studnet.

"So why that name?" asked Sasuke. Zabuza hearing this turned to Sasuke with his hands crossed waiting for him to answer. Turning to Mito with the small talk they had. It's safe to say Zabuza experienced a jinchuuriki's wrath during his time as a Kiri nin but also it was the Yondaime Mizukage himself. Something that he doesn't want to remember.

"Names come and go kid. It doesn't matter what your name is in this world or title you got. What you do, your actions define you in this world but also on what you leave behind" spoke Zabuza.

Sasuke rolled his eyes refusing to listen to him. "Whatever that mean." His tone clearly said 'yeah right'.

Kakashi on the other hand turned the page of his perverted book "It means the true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth" answered Kakashi. Kurenai turned to him while Mito nods, liking that phrase but Naruto on the other hand.

"You got that from Ero-sennin. Talk about being a copycat" grined Naruto. Kakashi let out a chuckle and turned to Naruto asking him about the nickname that was given to him. "You mean Mori no Yoko? What about it?"

"Does it fit you?" getting Naruto's attention he finds it ironic everyone calling him a yoko. "Question is, will that name be the one that everyone will remember you by? What you do, the actions in the end defines, you nothing more" spoke Kakashi. Naruto listening to him turns to Mito nodding know what he is saying is very true.

"I don't know. What do you think Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

All eyes turned to Hinata making her blush and play with her fingers "Ano. I like the nickname, plus Kitsunes are my favorite animals" blushing. She couldn't tell anyone what her favorite plushie is. She practically hides her stuffed fox away from the younger children in the clan. Especially the girls who loved him because he is fluffy.

"I guess it's a cool nickname to start with" yawned Naruto.

Zabuza chuckled while Kakashi nodded. Mito shrugged her shoulders wondering what Hashirama is going to say "Fine, be ready to leave in a day. I want to head to Uzu as soon as possible" everyone nodded while Team Seven looked confused. "Oh the reason why I asked for back up was not to fight against Zabuza. It's because Tazuna paid for a team to watch and protect him until the bridge is completely built. With all the enemies gone it's safe to say that Tazuna will finish the bridge but he still paid for a team" giggled Mito.

Sakura hearing this looked down finding it ironic that she managed to trick her team to do this. Sai smiled seeing how right she is about the client paying for a team. Sasuke on the other hand turned to her shocked that all he will be doing is babysitting and watching a bridge being build. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders thinking that's fine.

"In fact I get to train them a little more. For the upcoming chunin exams" spoke Kakashi. Everyone turned to him "If Sasuke's behavior changes a bit". All eyes turned to Sasuke clicking his teeth together.

"Very well. So who will be coming along?" asked Mito with a vulpine grin. "I already have a scouting team so Team Eight is coming. How about you Zabuza and your adoptive daughter? Seeing that someone like you knows all this history how much do you know?" Carefully watching the demon of the mist even Haku wonder how did he know all this.

Zabuza grunted in annoyance "Really? Tell them some history, they all think you know more"

"Do you?" replied Naruto. Zabuza remained quiet while Naruto kept a straight face staring at Zabuza "I take that as a yes. You being a swordsmen but also a team from it. I assume Kiri wanted to know more about the other nations. Meaning tactics such as their territory" smirked Naruto. Zabuza listening to Naruto slightly chuckled liking Naruto.

"Kid. Let's just say when I graduated from the academy I killed everyone in my class. I paid the price in listening and learning about the other nations" spoke Zabuza solemnly. Some of Team Eight and Seven thought he was kidding while Kakashi made a reference of the Bloody Mist. "Those were the days. But yet it was nothing compared to others" turning to Mito everyone watches Zabuza's straight posture "Uzu was a much worse enemy then the other villages. In fact it took several nations to destroy Uzu. Not one person or village, but several nations to destroy a small village and clan. Talk about ironic".

When Zabuza finished that he looked at Sasuke who turned to Naruto clearly talking to Hinata. "Kidding right?" asked Sasuke. Zabuza chuckled and shook his head telling him it's all true. One small nation took a stand against two of the five hidden villages with the smaller nations behind them. 'Itachi alone took out the whole clan while it took several hidden villages to destroy Naruto's clan' thinking to himself.

Sasuke got up and walked away from the group "Going to train" Kakashi shook his head seeing this is going to hurt not only his chances but also the team's chances to be in the exams. Zabuza on the other hand chuckled telling Sasuke he should listen "For what?" asked Sasuke irritated.

Zabuza smiled underneath his mask "What they thought would take days took weeks. Weeks to destroy a small village. Talk about ironic" spoke Zabuza with a chuckle. Everyone looked to him waiting for him to continue "For the main five hidden Villages thinking it would be a snap but they were wrong. Especially Kumo since they were the first of the Five Hidden Villages. From what I remember they always seemed ahead of every village. Or tried to stay ahead. They seemed to have everything at one point like someone went out of their way. In fact the Nidaime Hokage went to Kumo to speak of a treaty with their Nidaime Raikage".

"Indeed" spoke Mito in a tone. She remembered that day when Tobirama was almost left in a near dead state. "Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Kumo's Gold and Silver Brothers, attempted a coup d'etat against the Second Raikage. Konoha and Kumo have always had trouble. There always been much dislike between us, even when Hashirama-koi was Hokage." Zabuza nodded but also pointed out something from the first shinobi war that caught everyone's attention including Mito.

"The war started not long after the system of one shinobi village per country was established by the founding of Konohagakure. To try and maintain a balance of power, the First Hokage divided the tailed beasts among the other five villages when he began his peace talks with them. However, this was not enough to prevent the war, and may have actually increased hostilities" summarize Zabuza.

Thinking back remembering the lessons he learned, he finds it ironic that he is telling genin from Konoha history that they should know but don't. This is also giving him an insight into how well Konoha teaches their children before they become genin.

"But we learned that already" said Sakura hearing something similar from a class that she had to take because of the First Hokage. Zabuza hearing this nodded but asked why did it increase the hostilities more then decrease. "I don't know" said Sakura. Kakashi along with Kurenai turned to Mito wondering why Zabuza is chuckling.

Like he knows the answer.

"Well it's quite simple" catching everyone off guard. Kakashi closed his book and paid close attention to Zabuza. "Kumo being one of the first but also strongest soon started to see the other Villages coming to light" answered Zabuza. Drawing something in the dirt he showed everyone what each village had that Kumo didn't.

"Like Iwa having the largest population at that time made them the second. Konoha the third due to my clan helping found Konoha. Suna with the harsh conditions they train in and Kiri because of where they are" answered Naruto. Zabuza chuckled and nodded to what Naruto said but is missing a lot of information and still didn't answer his question.

But also more shinobi skills that the other nations had that others didnt. While some wanted those skills themselves as well. "Why didn't it decrease hostilities?" asked Zabuza.

No one gave an answer while Kakashi leaned back thinking about it. Of all his years as a shinobi this is a first and now he thinks about it. 'Kumo in the past had problems with the other villagers doing missions in their nationsor allies as well. Why?' thought Kakashi.

Zabuza shook his head to some of the genin answers "Kumo has always been ahead of the other nations by any means necessary. They had the resources and continued to grow. But as soon the other nations started to grow. Hashirama Senju did pass around the biju to promote peace but Kumo already had two of their own. Which ones no one knew. So instead of trying to promote peace they pretty much acted like bullies. Thinking they were far ahead of the other nations but they weren't. In fact it was a wake up calling telling them they are others as strong and probably ahead of them" spoke Zabuza.

"And the biggest blow to them was the last shinobi war against Uzu. They lost a few good shinobi to them" answered Kakashi while Zabuza nodded. "They thought with a few other help taking out Uzu would be quick. In fact it did more damage to them because they wasted more resources and time there where it could have gone to another place" answered Kakashi.

"Pretty much Kumo always acted the way they have. Whatever small victory they gain they always use it. They dislike the other nations for numerous reasons saying they think they are better then Kumo. In fact it's Kumo doing" answered Zabuza. Everyone hearing this listened while Mito thought about the answer and nodded. Thinking to what happened to Tobirama and his team she finds it ironic how they gloated about killing Tobirama during the war. "By how they always carried swords thinking they are more skilled then Kiri Swordsman" chuckled Zabuza.

"But it was a bigger embarrassment on Kumo with Kinkaku and Ginkaku betraying their Raikage" answer Mito. Zabuza nodded told them that two powerful and fame shinobi showed everyone who Kumo is behind their clouds.

Sasuke standing there turned to Naruto hating him. All the power he has and fame is going to him and his clan. "Whatever" leaving in a blur, Kakashi shook his head thinking he just ruined his chance.

With Sasuke leaving Naruto looked up and thought on what Zabuza said.

"So Kumo pretty much had all this but started to dislike the other nations becasue they had their own set of power and Kumo didn't want competition" said Naruto. The adults gave out a 'Yeah something like that' nod to him. "Well that's stupid I mean they should be happy with what they had. I mean the other nations could have turned around, teamed up against Kumo and destroyed them"

"But that didn't happen" answered Zabuza. Everyone turned to Zabuza sighing while they knew the answer "For numerous reasons unknown Iwa had some rough time with Konoha." Which Mito rolled her eyes and rubbed her head remembering and knowing why. "Suna was making their way while Kiri came from the water attacking as well. No one knows who started the spark but one thing everyone knows, it started with the Biju and will end with them once and for all. They are reasons why wars start but also peace is promoted with the nations. Kumo seeing the other nations getting their own got angry and wanted to tip the scale to their favor" answered Zabuza.

He gave Naruto a stern look while he returned a stern look back at the demon of the mist.

The rest of the genin nodded remembering the lesson they had during the academy period. What Zabuza says brings out a true point to how war and peace can happen in a blink of an eye when some get greedy for power. Turning to Hinata she looks away "So in other words Kumo soon started to do what they thought they needed to" asked Naruto.

Zabuza chuckled and continue to give Naruto a stern look "Piece of advice gaki but also some insight information for you and her" getting Naruto's attention he turned to Hinata wondering why did that mercenary say that to Hinata. "They went as far as kidnapping children. Not on one occasion but many occasions. So tell me Mori no Yoko what are you going to do when they come after you or her?" everyone turned to Zabuza thinking he lost his mind.

Mito hearing this coughed into her hands breaking the atomsphere. But it was someone else who spoke "Another time and Naruto don't answer. Your mother Kushina had a similar incident like Hinata" answered Kakashi looking at Zabuza who is watching Naruto waiting for a answer.

Naruto stared at Zabuza and his eyes slightly narrowed. Zabuza noticed one thing in his blue eyes, a black slit like a real fox "Like I said, Mori no Yoko. I guess I am lucky to witness him being born" chuckled Zabuza.

Mito sighed and told everyone to get some rest. "This trip is going to be much harder" as she thinks about it Kurenai nodded while Kakashi agreed "But it's a clever name for Naruto. I am happy to see the name being born myself" smiled Mito.

And Done

Ok so I hope everyone likes the nick name I gave Naruto in fact I dont think their is a nick name like that in Fanfiction maybe smilari but none like that So I want to copy right it BUT cant. "Mori No Yoko" has a good ring to it or "Yoko No Mori".

Also their is a poll on my profile for this story and for Whirlpool Resurrection "Please Vote". OR leave a review.

Plus Brown phantom has a poll going who has the best Naru/Hina story. so please vote even though Its good for the end of the year "I think".

Now onto the manga. I usualy dont do this but have to.

Many of you and WARNINIG spoiler aleart Tobi is Obito. How will this affect my stories or any other stories on FF. "I dont know" But what I know I will contiune to update and work around it. I already came up with a few ways to work aroudn this problem. I spoke to Brown Phantom and notices some lack of updates going around. But never fear I am trying to get some stuff down while Phantom as well been to.

With this big news hitting allot authors I assume they must be changing their ideas on how. Like my story 'What may have been'. I already came up with a solid idea to work with it. Its going to be crazy but it will work. "I just hope Captain Kiri wont think it would be a Paradox or the end of time itself. I think getting Spock to explain might help".

ALSO.

Someone sent me a message what or how I'm I going to do with the chunin exams.

I already got that cover and instead of the Hashirama and Tobirama being revived. I have someone else in mind.

Hope everyone enjoyed and thank you for reading the little rant and ideas.


	5. Surprise in Uzu

I do not own Naruto

I want to thank Dark-nate18 who I asked a while/ long ago to use his idea from his story. "The Third Uzukage" which I helped him out a bit at the start. I know I asked you months ...well last year ago to use this idea for whirlpool resurrection but, a fan asked me to pause it to see how its going to go. So I will be using the idea in this story, as well.

Now it seems Kishi must be hating me becasue every time I update this story something comes from the manga and bites me in the A$$. So seeing how their personalties are. Is it me or does Hashirama acts more like Naruto.

ALRIGHT LETS TRY THIS AGAIN. I picked one hell of a day to come back. So lets hope the next day it will be much better.

No Flames

Konoha Hokage Tower Few days later

Hiruzen rubbing his temples waiting for Hashirama and Tobirama to arrive and when they did Jiraiya is with them. "Ahh Lord Hashirama and Tobirama. At last you arrive so we can begin" said a council man. Both Senju brothers sat down and wonders what is going on and why did the civilian council call for a emergency meeting.

Hashirama was thinking something bad happen to Nami. But seeing that Mito hasn't come back just yet meaning everything is fine. Tobirama is wondering if Sasuke complain to the civilian council. "Forgive us for arriving a little late. But we are returning from a short visit around Hi No Kuni with the closest towns and cities" replied Tobirama.

Hashirama nodded while Jiraiya let out a chuckle "Please. As long Mito-sama doesn't know what happens. Keep it that way" said Hiruzen shivering. Hashirama chuckled while Tobirama shivered, Jiraiya on the other hand whined like a puppy. Hiruzen turning to the shinobi side waiting while the civilian side all nodded and looked to Hiruzen.

Sakiri quickly took the floor and smiled at everyone in the room. Knowing what she has found, she cant wait for this to happen "I been doing some research and found something interesting about the clan laws" said Sakiri. The clan heads turned to her while the Senju brothers raised an eye, then turned to each other wondering what she means. Sakiri smiling passes the scroll around while Hiruzen got it from Homura, Koharu who read the scroll and agreed to the contexts.

When Hiruzen got it, he read the scroll and didn't like what he read one bit. "Under Village charter with clans contract. And I quote any clan who has been disbanded or lost great numbers during a war or during Village service must have more then one member to be a clan. They must have the same or related kekkei genkai to stay as a clan in Konoha. Any other clan that is related can join but must also follow the same rules. All knowledge of the clan will go to the other clans and divided among them and liquidated if this isn't met" read Hiruzen.

Looking over the document everyone talked and murmured while the Senju brothers raised an eye. "So what is this meeting about?" asked Hashirama.

Sakiri let out a cheerful smile but deep inside of her it was a victory "The Uzumaki cant have a clan here because he is only one person" answered Sakiri victorious. Tobirama hearing this leaned back down on his chair and wonders whats next. Hashirama winced to hear this while he looked at Tobirama who shakes his head.

Wondering if he had anything to do with this law. He knows for sure he never established a law like that in Konoha while he was Hokage at all. Looking at Hiruzen the Sandaime nodded knowing what he is thinking.

"That law was established when I became Hokage. During the second shinobi war we needed to bring some numbers up while many civilians thought marrying into clans was getting a life of luxury. Some were claiming the children as their own saying it was civilians matter but it wasn't. So it clashed with the shinobi system of clans. So we came up with this to prevent that from happening" answered Hiruzen.

Pointing out the difference between the shinobi divorces but also the civilians as well. The shinobi side claimed everything while the civilians got nothing but if the children didn't inherit the kekkei genkai of the parents. The civilian would be stuck to raise the child with no help form the father. But later on the civilian council tried to change it but in the end it was a lost to them.

Hashirama nodded and agrees on why it was created. "I see what you are getting at. So in the end the civilian who married into the clan stayed into the clan but changed her life style to accommodate what she thought she would get". Getting nods from the shinobi side who saw this before. Hashirama let out a sigh seeing how much the civilians changed the Village he help create. "But Naruto wouldn't be the only person in the same situation". Everyone looked at him raising an eye while some civilians looked confuse. "You said must have more then one member to be a clan. Would Sasuke Uchiha fit that category!".

Tobirama chuckled thought of the irony while Sakiri face paled to hear this. When she read the charter once more 'Why didn't I see that? Sasuke is also in the same position as he is'. Thinking to herself she looks at the Hokage "But the Uchiha clan were slaughtered by Itachi. He is a missing nin" answered Sakiri.

Trying her hardest to fix her mistake. She hopes her plan didn't back fire or worse his clan status wont be revoke at all. She looked through the laws finding a way to stop Naruto from ever being anything but a demon he is.

"But it happen during Village service. Itachi Uchiha is a missing nin. A criminal of Konoha a outcast of the Uchiha clan meaning he isn't part of the Uchiha clan anymore" answered Tobirama. Leaning back on his chair he watches the shinobi council nod while Sakiri turns to the civilian side all talking seeing her plan backfired. With everything that Tobirama pointed out, Itachi is a missing nin someone who cant ever return to Konoha.

Hiruzen pulling on his beard and nodded while Homura and Koharu thought of the issue. "Its true what the law says and with this going on. I'm afraid that both boys will lose their clan status. Once they return from their mission they will be told of the situation" answered Danzo. Looking at Sakiri the old war hawk shakes his head seeing she is trying to cause Naruto some problems. 'Now the bigger question remains. What is Sasuke going to do?'.

With Sasuke attitude changing but also his behavior lately has been very questionable.

Everyone on the shinobi side nodded while the civilian side shouted in protest.

Sakiri trying to find a way around this soon smiled "The CRA" giving her answer. Everyone turned to her while she smiled, remembering what they said about Naruto. He wont be going to the CRA nor Hashirama Senju what so ever "But Sasuke falls under it. So we cant remove the status because we are waiting for him to replenish the number of Sharingan users Konoha will have once more".

Knowing with the added numbers of children being born with the Sharingan but also the wives he will take. Sasuke cant lose the clan status and in the end Naruto will.

Hashirama shakes his head seeing she was able to fix the problem. 'I have to give her credit she knows her laws. But yet are those laws she pushed to have them use for her benefit'. Wondering what else can happen, he notices Tobirama remained silent.

Tobirama wonders why is she going through such great lengths to stop Naruto at all and if Mito was there. 'She would have destroyed this place making everyone think that Kyuubi did it or worse' shivered Tobirama.

"Yes the CRA" shouted the council man.

Watching the shinobi side roll there eyes Sakiri looks at the clan heads and smiles. Knowing how Sasuke has been feeling so left out lately and Naruto getting some of his family back. She wonders why hasn't the other clans helped Sasuke in there own way "We must give Sasuke every jutsu Konoha has to offer so he will remain here. Even the jutsu from other clans. With this the Uchiha clan can grow even more powerful. Imagine what will come in a few short years when Sasuke takes a few woman to bear his children".

When Sakiri finished that the civilian council all liked the idea BUT.

The clan heads all erupted angry to hear this. Hiashi activated his Byakugan glaring at Sakiri. Shikaku along with Choza and Inoichi stood from there seats all yelling back. Shibi pointed to a few people while Tsume growled back. But only one person stood his ground the most "Not an option. Those jutsu are private property of those clans and cannot be handed out to just anyone." Hiruzen countered firmly. The clan heads are still arguing with the civilian council, while the Senju brothers turn to each other who hasn't said a thing.

Jiraiya moved closer to the Senju brothers wondering what is the next step but also why are they so calm in this meeting. "You think we should wait for Mito-sama to come back and destroy her". Hashirama coughed in his hands while shaking his head. If he knows his Mito-chan she will not just destroy Sakiri or the civilian council she would end their lives with everything that comes close of the civilian matters. Tobirama looked greatly nervous and when he looked at the civilian council he can picture Mito killing them all with her blade.

Or worse.

Then he can picture her moving down Konoha's market destroying everything while Hashirama with no choice rebuilds everything anew while someone with more level headed takes control.

"Then we should remove the clan status from all clans beside the Uchiha so their jutsu no longer counts as clan property" demanded Sakiri. The clan heads are shocked that someone would demanded such a thing. "Its fair game for Sasuke to learn" answered Sakiri. Thinking that the Uchiha clan is more valued then the current and alive clans Konoha has right now. She points out that the Uchiha clan has done its services for the village in the past while the clans right now has done nothing to help Sasuke.

"That boy doesn't deserve it. He is ignorant and rude. He expects everyone to give him that status. That status is earned" answered Inoichi. He has seen Sasuke many times act the way he is. All cause from the civilian council and the way he continues to grow sooner or later Sasuke will be much more of a problem.

Tobirama listening to everything raised an eye but nodded liking this idea what Sakiri said. "She might be onto something" Jiraiya hearing this turns to Hashirama thinking the sake is still affecting him.

"Absolutely not." Hiruzen declared with all the authority he could muster. Rubbing his head trying to push the head ache way he notices Tobirama walking to Konoha law book. "Lord Tobirama is something wrong" asked Hiruzen. Wondering what his former sensei is up to, Hiruzen, former teammates also are puzzled on his actions.

Watching the Nidaime flip through page over page. "What Sakiri said is true" stopping he found what he was looking for in the giant over size book of laws. The clan heads are all wondering what the former Nidaime has in mind "Instead the clans losing their clan status. Its the Uchiha clan that will lose it. Even with him going to the CRA, Sasuke Uchiha can plead with his case to us shinobi. But seeing he isn't a full grown adult regardless of him being a shinobi of Konoha. He cant be clan head due to his age but also only being one member clan. But this also applies with Naruto as well. They can vouch later on in the future with the shinobi and Hokage permission" answered Tobirama.

Quoting from what the law says Hiruzen along with his teammates looked at the law and nodded while the civilians all screamed. Jiraiya smirked while Hashirama nodded seeing what his brother just did. "He saved the clans from losing their property. Knowing Naruto he will understand and doesn't want them to lose it to Sasuke of all people. Reminds me of me when I was Hokage".

But Tobirama wasn't done he also pointed out that the woman will be married into the Uchiha clan and if the children don't have the Sharingan, Sasuke can cast them out of the clan even if he is the father. "He cant" shouted Sakiri. Tobirama nodded pointed out the law that the Sandaime created to protect the clans and such a case like this can be used.

Jiraiya nodded "He's right. Sasuke should have a say to see if his name isn't tarnished. Knowing him he will kick them out" smirked Jiraiya. Sakiri hearing this paled seeing another of her plan backfired in the end. She failed to see what could have happen to Sasuke. Jiraiya turning to Hashirama "Clever on what Tobirama did and Naruto will understand. Maybe down the road he will probably get back the clan status" answered Jiraiya. Hashirama nodded but has a funny feeling on what can happen.

* * *

With Naruto ONE week later

Being on a boat hasn't been so bad but Kiba on the other hand has emptied his stomach a few times. Mito sitting on a chair giggling with Kurenai who they have been watching Naruto and Hinata talk. Since the boat ride started the two haven't stopped talking or training "So how long do you think its going to take?" asked Mito.

Kurenai raised an eye while giving Mito a look over to the two talking "For them to go out. Or when everyone will start to know". Mito nodded while the two kunoichi's continue to look at the young genins practicing some chakra control exercise. Happy that both of them are helping each other out, but it reminds Kurenai of her childhood memories talking to Asuma.

"So with this I can practice more of my chakra. Huh would never have thought to do that" answered Naruto. Hinata nodded watches Naruto spin the kunai in his hands using his chakra but also 'It's the like the Rasengan. Got to give Ero- Sennin some credit for telling me how to use the steps. But Hinata gets more of the credit' chuckled Naruto.

Hinata watching this tilts her head in confusion "Is their something wrong" pushing both her fingers together. She watches Naruto shake his head and smiles at her.

"No. Everything is alright. Just thinking that Ero-Sennin showed me. But with what you just showed me, it might be more help then Ero-Sennin training method" answered Naruto. Rising his hand he begins to rotate the kunai seeing its much easier to focus onto something on his hand Hinata blinked wondering who is he talking about while Mito walking to them let out a sigh. "Jiraiya one of the three Sannin. He is teaching me the Rasengan. One of the steps is to spin my chakra" answered Naruto.

"Yes. The pervert. Hiruzen told me what happen when Tsunade found him peeking at her when she was at the hot spring. I still don't think she inflicted that much damage on him to stop" answered Mito annoyed. Wondering where is Tsunade, a month almost going into two has passed. Still no word on her granddaughter and Mito patience is running out.

"Yo" said Gamakichi appearing in a poof of smoke "Dropping this off" leaving in the same poof of smoke. Naruto picked up the scroll coming from Hiruzen to give to Mito.

With all the rumors going around, Zabuza heard about Naruto but also Mito. When Jiraiya heard the rumors of the first and second Hokage coming back to life. Jiraiya spread counter rumors saying they are long lost descendants of the Senju clan. Being a spy master Jiraiya knows that throwing out a few lies will get some people attention but also. It will make people think twice about any rumors to be true. With the false rumors out there most likely they will purse the false rumors first.

When they finished the false rumors first and seeing it was false they would go to the next rumor or a smart enough kage would send two teams to find out which information is true. "So what was the scroll about?" asked Naruto.

Mito shakes her head and looked at team eight and Naruto. "Chunin exams. It is coming up in six to seven weeks. Their has been a increase of more shinobi asking to take the Chunin exams in Konoha last minute" answered Mito. Sending a glare to Zabuza who chuckled while Haku looks confuse of the situation with the other genin.

"So what is the Chunin exams about?" asked Kiba.

Zabuza snorted getting the genins attention "Its a exam to promote possible Chunin's in the future. You have other nations taking the exam in a hosted village". Zabuza looked at Mito smiling behind his mask, looking at Naruto and thinking with the rumors he has heard for the past month. "Now everyone wants to see if those rumors are true. So what hidden village is sending more genin?".

Mito sighed and looked at Zabuza with a harden glare "I get it" answered Naruto. Getting everyone attention "Ero-Sennin told me what might happen and told me he will help me. So the best thing I can do is just train and get stronger" answered Naruto. Zabuza nodded seeing Naruto is taking his shinobi career seriously unlike other genin he met.

Mito nodded knows it wont be easy for any of them but more for Naruto. "To take the Chunin exams you have to be on a three man cell with a Jounin instructor" lectured Mito. Naruto listened and turned to Haku and then moved to Zabuza, before the demon of the mist even said anything. Or even stop Naruto's path of thought to where he was going.

"WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS THAT" screamed the captain. Everyone turned to a huge maelstrom spinning in the water what looks to be leading to the bottom of the sea floor. "How on kami name is that happening right now" shouted the captain. Looking around the sea there isn't not one cloud in the sky what so ever going against nature itself.

Mito watching this smiles while the genins looked awed. Zabuza nods in satisfaction "That's one hell of a invitation" earning nods from the genin. Mito giggled and told the captain to stay to the right. Looking at the maelstrom it brings many memories back to her when she was little staring at them from the beach.

With them all sailing passing the maelstroms the captain and crew wonders how they aren't getting sucked in with the current. "So can you tell me how is this even possible?" asked the captain. Mito continued to giggle and looked at the crew who is waiting for her to answer.

"Well its quite simple really. The maelstrom is actually a natural phenom going on. The reason why I am telling you to sail to the right is because that is the safe route. All the other maelstroms are pulling the current to other directions. Meaning this route balances it out. Also make a left at the third maelstrom down the middle" replied Mito. Grabbing a rope everyone felt the ship turn into another sudden direction.

Hinata losing her balance tilted back but landed softly while someone wrapped his arms around her "You ok?" asked Naruto. Hinata slowly blushing while Naruto stared at her with a smile. "Watch that step. Its kind of a long ride going down".

"Hai I will" answered Hinata.

Kurenai along with team eight watches them interact and wonders how long will this keep going. Feeling the ship hit another set of current Naruto casually walks to the rails of the ship and looked onto Uzushio. "What's the garden?" asked Naruto. Mito hearing this turned to Naruto quickly "The family heirloom told me to ask you" replied Naruto.

Mito facial expression harden but continued to look onto Uzushio coming to view "Its like the Hokage monument and graveyard as well" answered Mito. Looking straight ahead she notices a small patch of land but no port "It seems we might have to take a small boat to shore" smirked Mito, looking at Naruto and Zabuza with a vulpine smirk.

Naruto snorted and soon started to climb the rope going up "I got a better idea". Everyone wonders what he is talking about, Mito on the other hand sighs and sees where this is going.

"You sure want to summon him. I mean you did last almost the whole day on him. Regardless he didn't want to listen to the pervert but he learned his lesson when he talked back to me" replied Mito. Wondering how Jiraiya can has such a ill mannered summon, she snapped at the summons but also cut his tanto in half. "Besides a little exercise wont hurt. Its good cardio for future activating" giggled Mito.

"Well I know for a fact us guys don't want to row the boat" shake Naruto.

Kurenai hearing this raised an eye feels offended while Zabuza chuckled to hear this. Thinking he dig his grave he watches Kurenai walk forward standing next to Mito. "And what's wrong with that?" asked Kurenai placing her hands on her hip. Zabuza chuckled and leaned back wondering how this will play out but also how will Naruto get out of it.

Naruto looked down and smiles asking would they rather float on a small boat that might be uncomfortable. Both kunoichi's agreed, watching Naruto bitting his finger he jumps off the boat "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". When the poof of smoke cleared three frogs stood in the water holding various weapons.

"Naruto what do you want and is this salt water" gritted Gamabunta. Looking at Naruto standing on top of his head "Gaki. Give me one reason why I shouldn't I cut you into pieces" threaten Gamabunta. Gamaken and Gamahiro looked at Naruto while he pointed to Mito, who both toads looked at her. "Who are you pointing at.. . Lady Mito its good to see you. I didn't know you were with him today" said Gamabunta stuttering nervously.

Watching Mito her place her blade on her shoulder lazily. Both toads share a glance "Gamaken have you ever saw Gamabunta stutter in your life?" asked Gamahiro. "No I never did" wondering what is going on and to make boss toad do that of all people. "But I think she was the one who took Gamabunta tanto and used it on him" whispered Gamaken. Gamahiro hearing this pointed about the tanto being snapped first then used on him. Gamabunta looked at the two with a plea of help while they swim back a bit leaving the boss toad alone with Naruto.

"We kind of need a ride to Uzushio" asked Naruto.

Mito smiled while Kurenai let out a smirk, Zabuza on the other hand slapped his fore head. "You got to be kidding me right" everyone turned to him wondering what's wrong after his shout. "I mean he just summoned not one but three large toads and going to ask them to take you to Uzu. Just like that and he avoids getting killed by you kunoichi's".

Mito and Kurenai looked to Naruto then back to Zabuza "Brownies points" answered Kurenai. The demon of the mist hearing this banged his head on the wall asking how did he get into this position. Naruto sitting with his legs crossed and watches Zabuza bang his head. Looking at Gamabunta the toad raises an eye and before he spoke.

"That is very kind of you and your friends to take all of us Gamabunta-sama" said Mito. Gamabunta turned to her and flinched. Hearing her sweet tone of a voice the toad for one hasn't given a answer.

"Hold on a minute I never-" before Gamabunta can even finish.

Mito sent him a dark glare that made Gamabunta stop what he was doing. Gamaken and Gamahiro saw the dark look shivered while they appeared near their leader. "We will love to take you all there." said Gamaken. "Yes it wont be no problem at all". Each gama placed their web fins on Gamabunta mouth preventing him from talking while they each sent a glare at him. 'Even my own family scared of her' thought Gamabunta sadly.

Mito smiling bows to the three "Thank you you're so gracious". Naruto watching Gamahiro and Gamaken nod wondering what just happen. Zabuza on the other hand gets anime sweat wondering how Naruto is clueless to the danger his summons just going to be were.

"After this I need to get myself checked" answered Zabuza.

Haku hearing this let out a giggle seeing Zabuza like this.

LATER

When they landed on the beach they made there way towards the ruins of Uzushio "So how long?" asked Kiba. Mito sent him a glare seeing that he has been asking every few minutes. Naruto kept looking around the area while Shino got a few bugs back and Hinata activate her Byakugan a few times.

"Anything. Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. Hinata shakes while Naruto nodded, Mito frowned but expected this might have happen. With everything that has happen over the years such as storms things probably took a turn for the worse. "Well we keep moving until we find something" answered Naruto. Everyone nodded while Kurenai stopped and looked at a odd looking flower "Don't pick it up. It will release a pollen that will render you unconscious" answered Naruto.

Kurenai stopped while Mito nodded "Wait. How do you know that?" Looking at the plant, Mito told her that Hashirama uses it. She is surprise to see it alive and out here. With them all walking, Kurenai look at her then took a step back from the small plant.

"Kidding right" said Kiba. Kicking the plant thinking it wont happen the small plant wiggle and opened up. "Huh" watching something spray in the air like pollen it hits Kiba in the face. "Thump". Everyone turned to him sleeping with Akamaru in his chest sleeping as well. Mito turned to Kurenai while she lets out a nervous smile.

"How is it so hard for others to listen?" asked Naruto. Kurenai and Mito got a anime sweat while Hinata giggle "What was it something I said?". Mito dropped her head and told him to make a kage bunshin to carry him. "Alright. Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few clones appear. Mito raised an eye while a clone walked to a tree and dispelled.

When it did a large tree branch shot out with a metal blade tie to it shocking everyone "A trap. After all these years but who set it up. Wait how did you know it was there?" asked Kurenai. Looking at Mito she gives a harden glare and walks pass the trap and when she did she shakes her head to see what was on the other side. "What's wrong?" Kurenai walking pass the bushes gasp what she saw.

Naruto walked passed them and looked onto the bodies of dead shinobi, civilians. Bones and skeletal remains left behind from the previous war around the area. Some shinobi outfit but others clearly civilians "How far?" asked Naruto. As he continues to walk Kurenai turned to him seeing he is clam. Hinata looked disturbed while Shino looked uncomfortable "Look. Hashirama and Tobirama warned me what I might see. Besides I didn't have a easy childhood. So I guess I was being prepared" answered Naruto.

Kurenai remained quiet while Hinata frowned to hear this. Mito walked next to Naruto and smiled "Not far. First lets find the Uzukage Tower what ever is left of it. Then we we head out to the garden. I want to know why he mention it but yet if this scroll might have something to do with it" answered Mito.

With them all walking down the what use to be a road, Kiba finally woke up while Naruto dropped him telling him to listen to Mito before something bad happens to him. Akamaru who sensed the danger jumped into Kiba's jacket avoiding Mito dark glare while the Inuzuka boy whimpered and jumped behind his sensei for protection.

When they stopped, Mito looked up and smiled a bit "Lets go inside". Everyone looked at the old building half of it is in rumble while the other half looks like its about to collapse. Its hold by blue white marble poles off the ground while the building it self is mixed with brown and blue as well. Naruto turning around looks at the wide river cutting through the village.

Seeing the destroyed village along with the rumble of the buildings. He frowns and looks at some of the marble poles thinking how beautiful the village would have looked many years ago. Noticing a huge shadow on the water he blinks and looks up in the sky and sees nothing 'That was weird, it was like a giant bird just flew over it?'. Shrugging his shoulder he followed Mito and team eight inside.

Uzukage Tower.

"So this the Uzukage room?" asked Naruto. Mito nodded and looked around to see a few books on the ground, Hinata is looking around the area to find anything more that belongs to Naruto's clan. Anything that will bring something back from his home back to Konoha that belonged to his clan.

'I got to try to find something that belongs to Naruto-kun' Looking more around the tower. 'This is where his clan came from his family, there must be something left behind for him' thought Hinata. Finding nothing in the tower she frowns and looks around the next building but something caught her attention behind the Uzu tower.

"You found the garden didn't you Hinata" asked Mito. Watching her not move a bit she notices her Byakugan on and must be doing something.

Everyone turned to Hinata who is blushing while her Byakugan is on. "Hai. I can see something but I cant see what is behind the doors or the walls its blocking the Byakugan" stuttered Hinata. Wondering what or how is it possible to block the Byakugan she doesn't remember anything or anyone that succeed to do that. Naruto with a few clones are listening to Hinata while the kage Bunshin continue to pick up the books.

"So when do we go?" asked Naruto. Mito looked at him and sighs telling him it wont be easy what so ever. "Its more complicated then you all think. The Uzu Garden is a sacred place to the Uzumaki clan. Only family members are allowed in or members to be married in can be allowed in" explained Mito. Naruto hearing this nodded understands what she means. Looking at Hinata she blushes while Kurenai and the rest of the team nods "But"

"But what?" asked Naruto, watching Mito take the scroll she smirks at everyone.

"Sadly those rules are gone and I rather share this occasion to Future clan heads of Konoha" smiled Mito. 'Or future wife of Naruto' thought Mito with a giggle. Shino hearing this raised an eye and bows thanking Mito for the honor to see the garden. Kiba and Akamaru barked in agreement while Hinata blushed a bit and turned to Naruto. "So lets go. Naruto make some more kage bunshin and collect ever scroll down to the paper work" ordered Mito.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu" making a few dozen appear in the area the shadow clones soon start to work around the area. The clones all working around while a few complain about getting suck doing the paper work.

Behind the Uzukage Tower

"So this garden has all the past Uzukage buried" asked Naruto. Mito nodded while Naruto thought back of the past Hokage's but stopped seeing the only Hokage dead is his father. When they reached the area everyone noticed a tall brick like dome structure. The whole are has been covered by the wild life taking root of everything around them.

Mito walked to the large iron bars and notices that someone tried to get in but failed. Looking at the many kunai, shuriken but also slashes marks on the iron door. Moving the grass she looks at the many seals on the iron door, reaching for the scroll and looks at the large iron doors. Everyone waited while Mito raised an eye 'This scroll has nothing to do with the garden? Who on earth, sent this scroll on the boat. I don't understand?'.

Naruto looked around the area and moved the grass and moss on the iron door. When it was clear everyone looked at the giant spiral all around the door making a lock. Mito seeing this placed the scroll in her pocket "Well they been busy, when I was gone. This is a new lock something I never seen or know what to do". Naruto tracing the spiral with his finger listened to Mito.

"Ow!" sucking his finger "Didn't know it was sharp" sucking more on his finger. Team eight looks at the door and notices it glow, Mito eye twitching wondering how he gets himself into this kind of trouble. Soon the spiral on the iron doors changed into opposite direction after a few clicks unlocks the door "Who knew my blood was key" asked Naruto.

"Yes who know?" replied Kurenai jokily. Mito looked at Naruto and back to the door wondering why did his blood unlock the iron bars "So is it safe?". Kurenai looking inside sees the lights turn on while bodies appeared on the ground. "Lovely" muttered Kurenai. Seeing all the skeletal remains on the ground and the area inside.

"Only one way to find out" replied Naruto. Walking inside he looks around to see a beautiful hall with many pictures and portraits of people "Amazing" said Naruto. Hinata walked in with her Byakugan looking around the area "So is it safe Hinata-chan". Wondering what she is seeing he looks straight ahead wondering what he will find.

Hinata turned to the others "Its hard to say but it looks to be?". Mito nodded while everyone followed her.

With everyone walking the skeletons soon started to pile on more and more "Must have been one hell of a fight" said Kiba. Just looking at the many, many, remains of the shinobi on the ground. Akamaru found a few head bands and when Kiba passed them onto Mito she nodded. But also frowned to see them pass the iron doors, hoping they didn't reach the garden.

Naruto is looking around and when they came to the end of the hall they found much more bodies on the ground "Guess these guys didn't make!". Earning nods from the others. The walked into a room where its round as a dome. But in front of the entrance was a shinobi with the Uzu headband tied on his left arm while a katana in his right "I guess this guy is the reason why these guy didn't make it pass the hallway" pointed out Naruto.

Everyone nodded and Mito looked at the Uzu shinobi and smiled. 'Thank you. Your cause didn't go unanswered'.

The grass on the ground looks it hasn't been cut in many decades, but it was the statutes that caught everyone attention. Even though they are covered in the light moss of grass. They all seemed to have life and glow with the area around them.

Naruto walked to the first statue "First Uzukage: Miroko Chizuru_". _The statue of the man is huge and tall clearly a muscular man stood, with a massive sword on his shoulders. With one of his eyes was closed, a scar ran vertically down his face, his other eye was open, and despite his gruff exterior, his eye was soft and held kindness.

Mito nodded and walked to the second statue "Second Uzukage: Biwako Kirozi" . The statue of the man looked to be a brute but if he became Kage he must have been powerful at one point.

Hinata stood on the third statue "Third Uzukage: Garp Uzumaki". When that name left her mouth Mito turned to Hinata and quickly walked to the statue while here eyes widen to hear the name. Looking at the tall, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded with his arms folded and smiling. "Is he someone you know?". Naruto stood in front of the statue and looked at it while Mito let out a small nod.

"Yes. I thaught him a few fuinjutsu years ago. Would have called him a apprentice but declined it many, many, years ago. He stayed at Konoha for a while, then went back to Uzu. I never knew that he became Uzukage the last Uzukage I knew was Biwako before I died" replied Mito. Naruto looked at the man with his beard and short hair all around his head "He was also Kushina father. Your grandfather Naruto". Everyone hearing, this turned to Naruto shocked that he is related to a kage.

"So he is my jiji" said Naruto. Touching the statue he lets out a sigh while everyone frowned, noticing something odd on the statue Naruto moves the tree veins on the statue and notices something. "What's this?" pointing at a few symbols on the statue. Mito seeing this took out the scroll and looked at the symbols on the scroll and the statue. Looking at the other statues none of them has some symbols like on the third statue.

"Well that solves this mystery" replied Mito. Placing the scroll on the ground she looks at the symbol on the statue and on the scroll. Wondering why the scroll has the same symbols on the statue. Naruto soon starts to trace the symbols and cuts his finger again. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time" shaking her head in annoyance. The symbols around the statue reacted while the scroll glowed blue "Oh all the rotten luck. What can happen now" tighten her fist in annoyance.

Everyone watched the statue glow while the scroll on the ground turned to dust. But the symbols burned to the ground while the whole dome seemed to glow blue. Even Naruto started to glow blue but then turned red "I think this is what going to happen now" replied Naruto. Soon the blue glowed brightly blinding everyone while Naruto glowed red.

When both glows ended everyone turned to Naruto who is looking around wondering what happen. "Intruders" hearing a new voice. Everyone is drenched with a Suiton jutsu sending them all to the wall. "I don't know how you manage to get in here. But after today you all going to die". Mito along with team eight slowly got up and wonders who attacked them.

Naruto jumping to his feet dodge the blow aimed at him. When the blow connected to the ground it sent a shock wave through the whole dome. Naruto seeing the crater turned to the man "Wait. You're alive but how you were just a statue a few minutes ago". Looking at the statue its completely gone while someone that looks to be the statue is human and standing in front of Naruto. "Wait I am not the enemy".

Jumping and then back flipping, the Sandaime Uzukage watches Naruto land. Quickly charging towards Naruto he brings his fist up ready to attack to attack the intruders "STOP". Hearing another voice gold chains shot at the Sandaime Uzukage while Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Everyone blinked while the Sandaime Uzukage struggles with the golden chains.

"What the hell just happen" groaned Naruto, feeling his head spin and remembering some cloak with red flames. He looks around to see the Sandaime Uzukage tied with gold chains. Following the gold chains he sees a woman standing where the scroll once was. Looking at the red hair but also remembering the pictures back at home. "Kaasan" whispered Naruto.

Mito blinking looks at Kushina then moved to Garp "What the hell is going on here. Would someone tell me!". Wondering how her successor appeared in Uzu of all places with her husband but now her former student who is alive and attacking Naruto who he thinks they are all intruders. Before anyone can talk they all heard chuckling coming from one of the statues.

**"Yes I am also interested to know. But I have a good idea"**chuckled Kyuubi. Staring at everyone he moved to Naruto who started to snicker which turned to full blown laughter **"What is so funny"** roared Kyuubi. Watching Naruto point at him he starts to bang his hands the ground and roll around in laughter, even Mito giggles.

"This is going to be a long talk" said Minato. Covering his face with his hand while shaking he wonder how did he appear outside of Naruto's seal but also he isn't using any of his chakra. Instead he feels he is using Kyuubi's chakra but what bothers him the most how much will it last?

Kushina nodded but couldn't stop laughing "Kushina-chan is that really you?" asked Garp. Remembering his little girl long ago he looks around to see Minato but also a woman who he thought died many, many years ago. "Mito-sama is that you?" asked Garp. Mito nodded and bowed towards the Sandaime Uzukage wondering how this will be explain.

Kiba from team eight looked around wondering why no one is freaking out about the nine tail kit. Thinking that Kyuubi had a kit and was imprisoned inside the Uzumaki dome. "Can anyone tell me why aren't you worried. I mean that kit has nine tails. Its probably Kyuubi kit". Pointing nervously at it, Kurenai turned to the Yondaime who shrugged his shoulders not worried at all.

**"Who are you calling a KIT. I am Kyuubi No Kitsune. I am the strongest Biju in the world"** growled Kyuubi. Hinata taking out a mirror and reflects towards Kyuubi direction and when the Kitsune saw his reflection. **"HOW AM I A BLOODY KIT"**screaming out loud. Naruto with the two former Jinchuuriki break out laughing while the kage's let out a nervous smile. Seeing the most powerful Bijū the same size as Akamaru who is a puppy no less. The puppy looks at Kyuubi and barks at him with laughter. **"This isn't funny. I have a reputation to maintain"** growled Kyuubi.

Naruto hearing this wiped the tear while Mito and Kushina both giggle uncontrollable "As a cute little fox kit sure no other Bijū is going to beat that" laughed Naruto. Kyuubi eye soon started to twitch, looking at Naruto he got into a stance and pounce at the blonde red head. "No you don't. Gotcha" catching him in his arm. Kyuubi turned to him while Naruto noticed something "Huh what do you know he is really soft and fluffy".

"Then no other biju is going to beat him" laughed Kushina.

Letting out a toothy grin, both Mito and Kushina started to pet Kyuubi while the kitsune soon got angry. Growling at the three he takes a deep breath and aims at them **"Kitsune Fire stream" **blowing out a small red flame of fire into there face. Both three Uzumaki's blinked to see there face all covered in black charred **"Ha I think that's a improvement."**

"He is so"

"Going to be"

"A fox pelt"

Answered the three Uzumaki finishing each other sentences. Garp watching this shakes his head and coughed to get everyone attention "I would like to know why I was awoken from my slumber!. I specific ordered no one to break the seal on the door to the garden" everyone turned to Naruto who is rubbing his face while he lets out a nervous smile.

Mito for one doesn't know where to start but looking at Kushina then the rest of team eight "Well I guess that secret is out of the cats bag".

Hinata watching all this looks at Kyuubi then back to Naruto. Moving towards Minato and Kushina she put two and two together "So that's why he choose Naruto-kun" whispering to herself, Minato turned to her while Garp also heard her raised an eye asking what she means. "Ano. It just I knew about Kyuubi since I started the academy and law. I never understood why the Yondaime choose him. Because he is your son" poking her fingers together nervously.

Wondering if she figured the secret that Mito said a moment ago.n

Garp flinched turned to Kushina who let out a nervous smile "What on earth happen" demanded Garp. Kyuubi snorted and started to yawn on the grassy ground hoping to get some sleep. Turning to Naruto he looked at Minato with a harden glare "I expect answers from you boy. To see you have a son and I wasn't aware with this going on during the last war. The nerve of you two not telling me about the relation ship". Minato let out a nervous smile and looked to Kushina for help while she shakes her head. Garp turned to the two while looking at Naruto with a smirk "And a grandson you two got busy" letting out a big laugh, he turned to Minato who flinched when Garp sent him a death glare that ever father would do for taking his daughters innocence.

"Can we talk about something else. But first we need to tell the others what is going on" said Naruto. Looking at Kyuubi he looked onto his parents wondering what happen on the night of his birth. With Mito around he snaps his fingers and "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" summoning Gamakichi/ Minato and Kushina looked surprised to see the small toad. "Yo I need you to tell Jiraiya if you can reverse summon him, Hashirama and Tobirama sensei here?". Gamakichi nodded and left in a poof of smoke while Garp raised an eye.

"Would someone explain to me on how the first two Hokage's are alive, along with Mito sensei?" asked Garp. Mito shakes her head telling her its going to be a long story while Kurenai finished explaining everything to her team, while Hinata nodded. Kiba is shocked to hear that the Yondaime never killed Kyuubi but sealed it inside of Naruto who is his son. Shino saw the logic choice of it and understood but also understands why his father told him to be good friends with Naruto.

"So you knew since the academy?" asked Naruto. Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Hinata poked her fingers together. Nodding her head "And you have no problem what so ever. I mean any doubts as well". Hinata shakes her head quickly with no hesitation what so ever. Hearing some chuckling coming from the ground "Baka Kitsune" muttered Naruto.

"Alright Naruto. But how are we here. I placed some of my chakra and Kushina's inside Naruto's seal in case something happen?" asked Minato. Walking to where Garp is standing he looks at the symbols while Garp nodded. "It looks like a more advance of the Shiki Fūjin?". Garp nodded wanting to use something to place his soul to protect his home in case of enemy. In the end it worked "But. What did Naruto do?" asked Minato.

Kushina nodded and turned to Kyuubi wondering what he knows. Within a moment a few poofs of smoke appeared while Gamakichi dropped off a few people and Mito didn't look to happy "Here, you go Naruto. Also their drunk and it was the usually place where I find Jiraiya". Naruto along with his parents dropped there heads but Minato and Kushina seeing Jiraiya still hasn't a bit.

"Hashirama, I think this sake is making me hallucinate I think I see Kyuubi?" Tobirama rubbing his eyes wondering what is going on. "A small one" Looking around he sees team eight, Naruto along with two adults. But what he is fixated at the location is a small kitsune kit with nine tails.

Hashirama shaking his head turned around to see Mito dark glare. "I hope it's really is the sake because of its not. Why do I get the feeling I am going to die again and not because of Kyuubi or Madara" looking at Jiraiya thinking he will be the catalyst of his second death because of his wife is going to kill him. "I pray it is the sake".

Jiraiya looking around blinks "Where did all the woman GO".

Mito having enough grabbed her katana and smacks all three man on their heads knocking them all out onto the ground. "When they wake up he is going to be sorry" . Hearing Hashirama groan but about something perverted, Mito turns red and kicks her husband in the ribs making him cough in pain "You were always a pervert in your sleep" muttered Mito.

Everyone blinked watching this while Naruto took a step back in fear.

After a few minutes explaining on what Naruto did while Mito told team eight its a SS rank secret. In case it shouldn't revealed unless the Hokage gives permission to do so. Garp who finally process everything chuckles "Shiki Fūjin" getting everyone attention he pointed to the location where the scroll once was but also the new advance Shiki Fūjin he was working on.

Minato nodded while Kushina explained that the Shiki Fūjin they used must have also been affected when Naruto's blood came into contact with the statue that was used. "Meaning with it. Not just your father came back but also it revived us along with him for the_ time_ being. Kushina you did tell me very little is known about Shiki Fūjin. That there is more but your family didn't finish it" answered Minato.

Garp nodded was trying to figure a way to seal the yin or yang instead of sealing inside of a person. In the end he discovers a way but only into a statue with his blood he also used to make in the process. It would only last with the amount of chakra he or she placed in. "Huh pretty clever like a medium with the Edo Tensei" yawned Tobirama waking up and rubbing his head he looks to Mito and then to Kyuubi. "So it wasn't sake".

Mito shakes pointed to Naruto "What, it wasn't my fault. How would I know my blood would do all this" whined Naruto, folding his arms. Hinata giggles at his antics while everyone got an anime sweat.

"With what you blood has been doing, I don't know its luck or you just know how to get yourself into trouble" groaned Hashirama. Looking at Naruto he shivered feeling a glare from behind, looking at a small kitsune kit with nine tails sleeping "By any chance, the new Shiki Fūjin would it allow Kyuubi sub conscienceless out for a bit?" asking in a nervous laugh. He looks to Mito wishing for a place to hide for a while 'Maybe being inside the seal is safer then out here'.

Looking at his wife then to Kyuubi everyone got the hint Mito is mad at her husband. But was it the comment of being a pervert or something else.

Kyuubi smiled liking being feared instead petted "He's harmless and his fur is really nice and soft" giggled Kushina. Kyuubi glaring at her stopped noticing the two Senju brothers just doing this. Hashirama is shocked that he is soft and fluffy wondering why he never noticed it the first time, Tobirama liked to feel the heat coming from the fur.

**"I am a BIJU. Not a PET"** screaming at everyone.

"You're still fluffy" whispered Hinata. Naruto chuckled while Kushina looked at the two, turning to Mito and Kurenai they both gave her a look making Kushina assumption right.

"Enough Kurama. We know that already" spoke Garp. Kyuubi hearing this turned the Uzukage angry he knows his name but also angry he just revealed his name to his previous host family and friends. Everyone watches Kyuubi while Garp continue to smile "How I know. Lets just say when Kushina-chan went to Konoha I went through a long research on your kind. I must say The Rikudo Sennin would" stopping Garp dodged the fire stream at him.

**"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY FATHER"** roared Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this raised an eye but soon understands everything what he meant back in Nami when he said someone created him. Everyone else is shocked to hear this while Jiraiya who woke up to hear the Rikudo Sennin the Kami of shinobi the creator of ninjutsu is the one reasonable in creating the Biju.

"Its true" nodded Naruto. "Kyuubi mention it to me when we were talking back in Nami. The family heirloom still doesn't know when to stop with his fluffy riddles" grunted Naruto. Everyone is shocked that the Rikudo Sennin is the one responsible for creating the Bijū but Naruto's gets the feeling the family heirloom knows more then he wants to say.

Garp hearing this snapped his fingers and walked to the location of his statue. Kushina wondering what her father is doing, making a few hand seals while the stand of the statue raise up in the air to his level of height.

"Family heirlooms" nodding his head he smiles and turns to everyone "Naruto, so this means everything here is yours also the others" everyone turned to the other status with scrolls and weapons, armors but one katana Garp holding in his hands made Kyuubi growl at him. "Ahh so you know this Katana Kyuubi. But what about this scroll". Kyuubi seeing the two items started to stalk around Garp angry to see what he has. "I found the items where Uchiha Madara first found you. Took a while to find it but I found it before his clan went back. In fact I was just Naruto's age when I met the first Uchiha clan. Cocky son of the bitch a bit of a emo".

**"How"** growled Kyuubi.

"Well it started when I went to Konoha the first time" looking at Mito she giggles remembering it very well. "I was bored and took a mission that was joint with a few Uchiha's. They had a problem with it but Hiruzen wanted to make sure they had enough support. So in the end went to Sora-ku". Kyuubi growled but also cursed seeing he didn't figure it out. "They had the Sharingan but I had something they didn't have. Common sense but also fuinjutsu. On the scroll they had was a symbol and I couldn't figure it out. So wandering the abounded city I found a symbol similar to it. But when I drew the symbol on the ground it was a fuinjutsu".

Mito hearing this giggle while Garp nodded. Minato and Kushina are shocked that the Uchiha would with Sora-ku. The old abounded city hasn't been used for many years while Jiraiya nods. Thinking that's a place he will go next after all this mission. Garp told him after a few more hours of searching he couldn't figure out the next seal when he throw the paper on the ground backwards. "It landed in water and the symbol showed another fuinjutsu backwards" chuckled Garp.

Everyone turned to him while Tobirama nodded seeing how sneaky the Uchiha clan is. Kiba wondering why the hate "Hmm is it me or you guys have like a deep hatred to Sasuke?". Blinking everyone from the Senju and Uzumaki turned to him with a blank stare making him nervous. Mito shakes her head wondering if she should tell him or wait until he is older.

"Kiba-san. Lets just say this rivalry with the Senju and Uchiha goes before your great-great parents were born or around the time" spoke Tobirama bitterly while Hashirama nodded but didnt like how his brother said it. Kiba hearing this whistle while Tobirama nodded asking him he remembers what they said about Izuna Uchiha and Madara being whiny and similarity to Sasuke.

Kiba nodded thought it was funny to see Sasuke shut down.

Kushina hearing this asks if Sasuke is related to Mikoto someone she remembered all to dear "Yes its her son. Sasuke is the only Uchiha left in Konoha. Itachi his older brother was ordered to wipe out the clan" answered Mito. Team eight hearing this turned to her shocked while Garp shakes asking if they were trying to rebellion against the Hokage. Remembering a incident simliar all those years ago when he was at Konoha learning from Mito a bit "From what the Sandaime knows. Yes." answered Mito.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Sasuke clan was going to betray Konoha" said Kiba. Naruto nodded told him its a SS secret meaning they cant reveal anything what they learned to Sasuke. "But does Sasuke know what his clan was going to do?" asked Kiba. Having enough of his stupid attitude about his clan status. Hashirama shakes knowing the civilian council has been feeding Sasuke a ego. "No kidding. But Naruto here can shut him. I mean he is related to what four kage's and is heir to this whole Island. But on top of it has what three Kekkei genkai" said Kiba.

"Trust me when I say this. I tried to stop the Uchiha clan from getting anything when I was Hokage" stated Tobirama.

"I would have to deal with all of Iwa wanting to kill me" answered Naruto for Kiba question. Minato scratched his head knowing that Iwa would come after him because of what he did during the last war. Kiba hearing this nodded seeing his has a point "But I only have two bloodlines and the family heirloom is just a hand me down". Kushina looked confuse while Naruto placed his hand on the ground making a dog house for Kyuubi who glared at him. "So how did you find the scroll and Katana" asked Minato.

Garp smiled and looked at Kyuubi. Moving his sights tot Naruto "With the fuinjutsu back wards. I searched all over the abounded city couldn't find it. After the third day the Uchiha's didn't find much just a few kunais and scrolls. But one scroll had the symbol I was looking for. When I asked about it he throw it to me saying its nothing. But without the two the other two but also the others from the back. I was able to decipher a map on it"

Holding up the items he throws the scroll to Naruto which unrolls to shows the many empty slots to sign the names. But one slot had a name crossed out but also ripped out. Kyuubi watching this glares at Garp who shakes his finger telling him he could have signed the contract whenever he wanted to or given it to any one but didn't. When he found the items inside a cave that Madara must have been using. He found the Uchiha crest on a wall and when he analyze it was a storage seal. "So when I came back to Uzu the Second Uzukage: Biwako gave me specific instructions to protect it from the Uchiha clan. He was happy that we were able to retrieve it and paid me for a S rank mission and went down on my profile". Throwing the katana at Naruto he caught it while he unsheathe. "I pass it onto to you"

Mito and Kushina took it from him "You're going to cut your self" both at the same time but Mito "Again" smirked Mito. Tobirama nodded seeing he can start practicing kenjutsu with him. Turning to Hashirama who signed his name in the third box? Mito smirked and smiled her name in the second box. Tobirama signed his name in the fourth box but the empty first space goes to the current Jinchuuriki.

"But I already signed a contract" said Naruto. Mito turned to Jiraiya telling him he can have mulitple contracts and when he wants to summon someone he needs to think of the contract first or both at the same time. Mito nodded pointed that Gamabunta the first time he summoned him, asking him what happens down the line with another contract. "Meaning this shouldn't void it" answered Naruto.

Jiraiya nodded "And besides with them all signing it becomes a family contract". Watching Naruto sign his name in blood, Kyuubi let out a growl and turned to the other three as well.

With all four signing the kitsune contract it soon started to glow blue and levitate itself off the ground a bit. Soon it turned red and rolled itself back up to a scroll then poofed. When the smoke disappeared Naruto along the Senju family disappeared and Kyuubi is nowhere to be found as well. "Great. This is all I need to tell Sensei I lost Naruto and his former sensei" whined Jiraiya.

And CUT.

also check out my new stories on my profile Shinobi No Yami Kami.

And The Darkest Time.


End file.
